Os Embalos de Sábado a Noite
by Gude Potter
Summary: A fim de saírem um pouco da rotina e de curtirem um ao outro longe dos filhos, Carlisle faz um convite inédito a Esme: ir a uma excitante balada. Porém, a noite será mais longa do que ele pensou.
1. Saindo da Rotina

_**N/A**__: Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic sobre a Saga Crepúsculo. Não sou muito fã, especialmente por causa da Bella Swan; acho ela uma idiota completa! Mas enfim...falar mal dela não é o objetivo da fic. Optei por fazer um história de meu casal favorito da Saga: Carlisle/Esme. _

_Caso haja alguma incoerência com os livros, me perdoem: faz um tempinho que os li. __Essa fic se passa em 2005, antes da Bella aparecer na vida dos Cullen. Quis mostrar um lado que a autora não mostrou sobre C/E, afinal...não é por que eles são pais que não podem se divertir, né?_ _Espero que gostem da fic! Mas antes de iniciar a leitura, tenho 3 avisos._

_1__o__: A fic terá algumas cenas __bem__ picantes. Se você for menor que 18 anos ou não gosta desse tipo de leitura, aí está o aviso._

_2__o__: Embora o título seja "Os embalos de sábado a noite", o enredo é totalmente diferente do clássico filme estrelado por John Travolta. Porém, ao lerem o primeiro capitulo, vocês entenderão por que escolhi este nome :D_

_3__o__: Como toda fic, nem os personagens nem a Saga me pertencem e este trabalho foi escrito exclusivamente para diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Agradeço desde de já a "audiência", rss. Boa leitura._

* * *

**Os Embalos de Sábado a Noite**

1. Saindo da rotina

Esme's POV

Incrível como mínimos ajustes fazem grandes mudanças. Essa foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando contemplei o novo visual da sala de estar. Ficara mais viva. Tirar aquelas plantas murchas e fedorentas e substituir por alvas orquídeas estava mais do que na hora. Fechei os olhos, aspirei profundamente o odor campeste exalado no ambiente e expirei tranqüilamente. Olhei ao redor, brincando com as flores de dentro do vaso de cerâmica chinesa roxo com filetes dourados que Edward me trouxera de uma de suas viagens. Não pude conter um sorriso ao lembrar como aquele rapaz era um verdadeiro príncipe encantado; me doía vê-lo sozinho enquanto toda a família Cullen possuía um companheiro(a). Tomara que encontre logo uma companhia a altura, pensei ao ajeitar cuidadosamente o caminho de tricot entre o vaso e o reluzente piano negro que meu filho tanto gostava. "O que mais posso querer para mim?" refleti brevemente sobre minha imortalidade. Tinha tudo o que desejei em minha mocidade.

Imediatamente senti um aperto no peito. Uma angústia ao refletir sobre isso. Sim, há outra coisa que quero, mas nunca poderei ter. Já tive, porém ela se foi junto com minha vida humana. Um filho. Eu queria tanto um filho meu e, apesar dos anos, não conseguia esconder essa frustração. Ainda mais depois da transformação. Se vampiros pudessem procriar...

Sacudi a cabeça violentamente e apertei meus olhos ao fechá-los. Pensamentos inúteis! Não adiantava eu me lamentar daquela forma. Não! Ainda mais que eu nunca fora tão feliz na vida humana como era nas últimas décadas. Arghh! Não quero mais pensar nisso! Como por coincidência ou não, o que me faria tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça acabara de aparecer. _Ele_. Seu carro diminuía de velocidade até que seu ronco desapareceu por completo, mas sabia que estacionara a poucos metros daqui, entretanto não estava na garagem. O último ronronar do motor acabara em frente da porta principal. Ele sairia dali a pouco? Estranho...ele não costumava faze-lo. Essa dúvida se dissipou quando ouvi a porta de vidro se abrir e um odor, não o das flores, penetrar minhas narinas. Tornei a fechar os olhos e a acompanhar ansiosamente o cheiro de sabão de hospital aumentar fortemente no cômodo. Hoje teve cirurgia de emergência. Ri comigo mesma. Já conhecia de cor sua rotina e costumes.

Mergulhada em minhas piadas internas, quase estremeci ao sentir uma mão em cada ombro, me apertando de costas contra um peitoral rígido e bem definido (que eu conhecia muito bem) e uma boca hábil me beijando na lateral de meu pescoço na tentativa de diminuir a saudade de um sábado inteiro longe. Aqueles lábios começaram a fazer cócegas e não consegui esconder uma risada estridente, obrigando a me livrar daquele abraço e a virar para encarar meu agressor.

Vi aqueles olhos amendoados me olhando e passei uma das mãos por seu cabelo loiro penteado para trás, impecavelmente arrumado. Seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso que, se eu pudesse, me faria arrepiar toda. Carlisle se aproximou de mim e me beijou suavemente, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Nossos lábios se acariciaram por alguns segundos e nossa respiração, nada necessária ainda mais naquele momento, se extinguiu. Abri meus olhos e sorri novamente para ele.

— Como você está?— me perguntou, colando sua testa na minha, mas ainda sem perder o contato visual.

— Com saudade. —Respondi simplesmente.

— Foi o que me disse ontem.

— É mesmo? —provoquei.

— É.

— É que todo dia tenho saudade de você. Que culpa eu tenho?

Carlisle me fitou marotamente e me deu um selinho.

— Então, o que acha de mudarmos um pouco essa rotina? — perguntou com o mesmo olhar. Porém, quem ficou séria fui eu. O que ele queria dizer?

— Como assim?

— Que tal se mudássemos nossa rotina por uma noite. Só para variar um pouco.

Por cinco segundos, não respondi nada, tentando imaginar o que ele estaria aprontando. Para quem comprou uma ilha particular para nossa lua de mel, eu aprendi que podia esperar tudo de Carlisle. Mesmo assim, a curiosidade me dominava.

— Não estou entendendo Carlisle.

Ele sorriu, mas continuou.

— Estive pensando nesses dias Esme. Por que não vamos curtir um pouco nossa juventude e sair essa noite. Só você e eu.

Não pude controlar uma risada, que foi acompanhada por ele alegremente.

— Juventude? Amor, teremos a eternidade para isso. E sempre saímos sozinhos para curtir um ao outro. Você sabe que adoro isso, mas não é novidade querido.

— Aí que se engana. O que acha de irmos a uma balada?

Pisquei confusa e senti que não sorria mais. Balada? Músicas altas e quase sem letras, amassos, cigarros e gente bêbada a todo lado? Era algo totalmente diferente do que eu e Carlisle estávamos acostumados. Não era nesse ambiente que eu havia crescido e freqüentado, muito menos ele. Qual era a intenção de seu plano?

— Carlisle, nunca fomos a uma balada. Isso é coisa para jovens não para nós.

— E somo jovens querida. Você mesmo disse isso. Seremos eternamente jovens. Jovens de corpo e alma, igual às crianças. Quero namorar um pouco você e o que melhor que novas atividades para isso? Só para variar um pouco.

Eu suspirei. De onde ele tirou aquela idéia? Um romântico incurável como Carlisle querendo ir para um lugar agitado e público. Por que? Mas por outro lado...por que eu estava tão resistente? Nunca me decepcionei com ele nem em vida nem depois da minha transformação. Aquela seria uma nova aventura com certeza e eu devia acreditar nele. Seria uma mudança radical de hábitos, mas estava disposta a fazer novas descobertas com ele. Nunca fomos numa danceteria. Geralmente era Alice quem organizava as festas, mas eram sempre em nossas casas, qual seria a diferença? Por outro lado, estaria com ele e eu confio nele cem por cento. Certamente está preparando uma noite marcante e quem seria eu para tirar isso dele? Nem quero, ri comigo mesmo. Será uma excitante experiência!

— Muito bem. Eu aceito esse novo convite. Aposto que será inesquecível.

— Será mais do que isso. — e finalizou me dando um selinho.

Ah, eu sempre me engano quando penso que finalizou. Carlisle aprofundou o beijo, afastado ainda mais seus lábios com sorriso vitorioso e empurrou sua cabeça com entusiasmo contra a minha. Dessa forma, senti nossos dentes se entrechocarem e as línguas tocarem-se; primeiro lentamente, mas depois de uma forma desesperada e desinibida. Suas mãos iam do meu pescoço até a cintura com avidez, alisando todo o percurso das costas e eu não poderia fazer diferente nele; nem queria. Sabia o quanto Carlisle ofegava e estremecia e eu conhecia isso muito bem, sendo resultado de incontáveis noites ardentes mas também românticas. Assim, mais uma vez me perguntei "O que mais eu posso querer?" e ali, me deixei levar. Naquele momento, eu não queria mais nada.

Mesmo muito concentrada no que fazia, senti um cheiro de graxa tornando-se mais penetrante a medida que os segundos passavam e logo imaginei o que deveria ser. Ou melhor, quem e aparentemente Carlisle teve o mesmo pensamento que eu, preferindo assim interromper o beijo.

Rosalie nos olhava há dois metros de distância de forma desconfortável com a cena, sorrindo constrangedoramente para nós. Ah, como se isso fosse algo difícil para se fazer! Perdi as contas das vezes que morri de vergonha ao presenciar ou estar por perto quando ela e o companheiro decidiam mostrar seu amor um pelo outro. Foram anos difíceis em suportar aqueles atos insandecidos de meus filhos. Então, quem são eles para nos reprimir? Ri mentalmente, porém minha graça se foi totalmente ao mirar Emmett ao lado da esposa com uma cara de malícia e interesse incontido. Definitivamente, não conseguiria evitar a vergonha. Olhei para Carlisle e ele parecia aceitar aquilo muito bem. Alias, parecia encarar o flagra como se fosse uma brincadeira enquanto eu estava ali, querendo que o chão se abrisse sob meus pés.

— Oi papai e mamãe. — cumprimentou Emmett entre risos. — Interrompemos algo?

Argh! Eu odeio quando minha intimidade é exposta assim!

— Só entramos para tomar um banho, mas já vamos sair.— adiantou-se Rosalie, mas eu sabia que ela no fundo se divertia com a situação e que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo para estarem ali.

— Quem vai sair somos nós. — respondeu Carlisle, ainda sem desfazer totalmente o abraço que passava por minha cintura.

— Vão? Ah papai vai continuar o rali e rola? Ou vão terminar o que começaram num motel? — cutucou Emmett.

Ouvi a garganta de Carlisle rosnar discretamente, contudo ainda num tom audível para pessoas de nossa espécie. Emmett sabe que não gostamos dessas brincadeira invasivas sobre nossas relações conjugais, mas sei que meu deus grego não pôde evitar um sobre aviso. Era melhor Emmet parar por ali com suas gracinhas e continuar a respeitar seus pais. Senti o rapaz se encolher com a advertência e, para tentar minimizar o clima de tensão no ambiente, tentei desconversar. Porém, tinha uma intuição que o casal já sabia de nossos planos.

— Vamos a uma balada Emmett. Seu pai quer se distrair um pouco e mudar a rotina.

— Ah, mas isso é muito bom! Então vocês se desligarão do mundo e nós também. Edward ficará sozinho essa noite em casa.

— Por que? Onde pretendem ir?— perguntei juntando as sobrancelhas. Não podia deixar de me preocupar com eles, mesmo sendo vampiros e adultos o suficiente para cuidar de si próprios.

— Vamos nos juntar a Jasper e Alice na caçada. Edward está fazendo uma canção nova no piano e quer terminar ainda hoje. — a loira fitou o instrumento zelosamente e se demorou uns segundos no enfeite recém-colocado. Apesar de tudo, minha filha sabia admirar a natureza e as coisas simples da vida, especialmente por não ser mais humana. Ao voltar seu olhar para mim, Rose continuou. — É melhor se apressarem então. Se vão a Seattle, até chegar lá as boates já estarão abertas. Edward disse...

— Seattle? — a interrompi, me afastando um pouco de Carlisle. Mas por que? Forks não tinha nenhum lugar? Arfei. Só podia ser algo envolvido no plano de Carlisle. Este, ao ver meu espanto, sorriu na tentativa de me tranqüilizar (o que conseguiu).

— Aqui não temos muitas opções de boates Esme. Além do mais, quero um pouco de distancia das pessoas conhecidas. Nessa cidade minúscula com certeza encontraria algum paciente me perguntando se pode diminuir a dose de seu remédio.

Carlisle me aninhou ainda mais em seu peito, fazendo me aproximar novamente de si. Devia ser difícil e estressante para ele ser requisitado a todo momento por seus conhecimentos medicinais mesmo em seus poucos momentos de lazer e com a família. Ele nunca se importou em atender os outros; muito pelo contrário, se sentia muitas vezes culpado quando não podia fazê-lo, como aconteceu durante a gripe espanhola. Porém, tinha certeza que ele queria aproveitar ao máximo esse nosso encontro. Carlisle é simplesmente perfeito!

— Muito bem então. Sei que será o melhor, querido. — e sorri. Carlisle me olhou ternamente e me acompanhou sorrindo bobamente em agredecimento.

— Bem, só viemos avisar que sairíamos essa noite também, quando terminarmos de regular os freios do Jeep. Não esperem por nós — comentou Emmett e se não o conhecesse sabia que ele tinha segundas intenções naquelas palavras. Ele sempre tinha!

— Esme, melhor seguir o conselho de Rose e já irmos nos aprontar para sair. — Carlisle o ignorou, talvez para o casal não entrar em detalhe.

— Mas Carlisle, o que as pessoas vestem nesses lugares?

— Suba e você verá. — ele apenas disse sem mais pistas.

— Mas...

— Suba e você verá. — repetiu na mesma maneira.

— Bem, muito bem. Só espero não fazer vexame.

— Você nunca faz! Não teria como! — Carlisle me deu um último beijo, dessa vez na testa e me largou totalmente para que eu começasse minha tarefa. Apenas ri.

— Não vem comigo? — perguntei meigamente, esperando já iniciar nossa noite a dois.

— Não. Quero te dar mais privacidade e tranquilidade para se arrumar. Minhas roupas estão no quarto do Edward. Demore o tempo que quiser querida, se bem que não precisa de nenhum esforço para se arrumar e ficar linda. Isso é apenas um complemento a sua beleza.

Se eu pudesse, estaria corada. Carlisle era tão romântico e profundo quanto queria e eu o amava muito. Estava tão completa com suas simples palavras que nem liguei para o suspiro ridicularizador de Emmet a nossa frente. Demos um último selinho e me dirigi para a escada, não sabendo se o que mais me inquietava era a roupa que usaria ou qual seria o plano de Carlisle. Eu não sabia direito o que me esperava. É possível ter uma noite marcante com alguém que se ama numa boate ou elas são apenas azarações e vícios? No topo da escada, ouvi Emmett sussurrar para meu marido antes de sair acompanhado por Rosalie.

— Divirta-se pai. Aposto que você deixará ela louca essa noite.

Fui até nosso quarto e empurrei a porta de marfim, me adentrando no local e pensando em qual roupa poderia usar. Alice nunca deixava que repetíssemos nenhuma peça sequer do vestuário e, das roupas novas, não sabia o que usar; além de não conhecer direito da moda desses lugares. Chacoalhei a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar na minha situação: sabia exatamente as tendências de móveis para cada tipo de imóvel, desde colonial até os mais modernos. Como podia ser tão difícil achar uma roupa conveniente ao futuro evento? Parecia piada! Mas por que eu estava tão apreensiva com meu vestuário? Não ligava se estaria ou não fora de moda. Foi aí que um pensamento veio a minha cabeça. Eu não me importava em nada com a moda; só me importava com _ele._ Mesmo estando casados, eu adorava me produzir e chamar a atenção de Carlisle. Eu queria que para sempre, por toda a eternidade, ele só tivesse olhos para mim. Segundo ele, isso é inevitável e mesmo que eu me vestisse em farrapos, eu seria a mais linda em qualquer lugar. Ri bobamente. Oh céus, por que eu tinha pensamentos tão idiotas quando o assunto era meu marido? Será que a fase da conquista nunca ia passar, mesmo depois de oitenta anos de casados? Certo, certo, era melhor eu me apressar. Melhor eu parar de pensar no meu loiro e pensar um pouco em mim.

Me livrando dessas idéias, fui até a porta do closet, porém antes de chegar nela, vi um montinho de uns 30 cm de altura embrulhado por papel de seda roxo no meio da minha enorme cama branca com mais de uma dúzia de almofadas beges. Engraçado, aquele pacote não estava ali em menos de três horas e Carlisle acabara de chegar. Quem entrou em nosso quarto? Me aproximei e sentei na cama, trazendo aquilo para perto de mim e abrindo-o sem saber muito bem como. Parecia mole, mas também com partes que poderiam se quebrar ao menor descuido. O papel de seda apenas envolvia o conteúdo e, ao abri-lo, a primeira coisa que vi foi uma necessaire azul. Parecia mais uma caixa, mas ignorei-a, pois meus olhos se detiveram num longo tecido vermelho, envolvido num plástico transparente. Removi também a segunda capa e, ao tocar o musseline vermelho, o estendi no ar para uma melhor visualização. Não demorou para entender que aquele era um vestido simples, porém muito fino para a ocasião: era um vestido vermelho que alcançava a altura dos joelhos, saia quase balão, decote quadrado e comportado, manguinhas finas sobre os ombros e o tecido um tanto retorcido sobre a região abdominal, dando um complemento ao modelo. E não era apenas aquilo. Sob a roupa tinha uma caixa de sapatos, que não hesitei em abrir. Admirei um lindo par de sandálias douradas com várias tiras que deveriam entrelaçar o dorso do pé e tornozelo; um salto agulha de 15 cm. Uau, salto de 15 cm! Graças a Deus que não sinto dor. Com certeza é uma combinação perfeita com o vestido. Junto com o calçado, havia uma bolsa de couro vermelha.

Voltando minha atenção para a caixinha deixada de lado inicialmente, eu a abri nos feixes pratas e comecei a explorar o conteúdo. Na primeira repartição, havia bijuterias: brincos, uma gargantilha e um anel com pingentes ou detalhes com a mesma forma: um coração dourado. Encontrei também um grampo de 3 cm na forma de zigue-zague da mesma cor. Tirando essa plataforma da necessaire, vi vários hidratantes (não sei exatamente para que), perfumes franceses, sais de banho, sabonetes variados, desodorantes, batons, sombras e blush de diversas cores, acompanhados por acessórios como deliniadores, bases e um pequeno espelho de bolsa. Parecia que tudo estava mais do que pronto para a noite e que a pessoa "cabeça" da idéia de Carlisle sabia exatamente sobre minhas dúvidas de modas. Bom, sendo assim, eu devia aproveitar, certo?

— Mas quem...?

Eu mesma consegui responder minha pergunta, como se a resposta viesse de súbito a minha mente. Alice. Isso era muito a cara dela. Tão esperta e ativa, minha querida Alice. Não dispensava nenhuma boa chance para se divertir ou não deixava que ninguém perdesse uma. Além disso, conhecia meu gosto muito bem: minha preferência por corações e vestidos. Ela até sabia minha numeração! Certamente previu a decisão de Carlisle e logo detectou minha confusão em me arrumar. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecê-la pelos cuidados. Alias, parece que todos sabiam desse plano de hoje, menos eu. Alice, provavelmente Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, que cedeu o quarto ao pai e resolveu ir a livraria de noite na cidade para deixar-nos mais a vontade até sairmos. Bem, é melhor me apressar, mas gostaria de saber o por que Alice colocou tanta coisa na necessaire! Ela acha que tenho que passar por um dia da noiva antes de ir para uma balada com meu marido ou...ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Entendi, Alice! Aqueles sais e sabonetes não são necessariamente usados para a preparação do encontro, mas podem muito bem serem usados depois para o relaxamento. E se for a dois, melhor ainda! Humm... tudo será muito bem usado, filha, esteja certa!

Coloquei o vestido num cabide para não amassar e levei a caixa azul para o meu banheiro de mármore. Separei cuidadosamente onde cada cosmético se localiza, mas deixei um sabonete de lavanda, desodorante de flor campestre e um perfume do mesmo aroma sobre a pia iluminada, pois sabia que usaria agora. Me virei para o ambiente e fui seduzida pela banheira por alguns segundos, contudo, essa não era a ocasião para usá-la. Melhor uma ducha forte. É mais rápido e viável numa hora dessas. A banheira podia ficar para mais tarde. E ri cabisbaixa enquanto começava a me despir.

Dez minutos depois que abri o presente, me deparei arrumada na frente do espelho, me observando de cima a baixo minuciosamente. O vestido vermelho parecia ter sido feito sob medida para mim, combinando rigorosamente com os calçados, o que me deixavam levemente maior e quase na mesma altura de Carlisle. Isso seria bom para algumas atividades. A maquiagem foi discreta, já que não gosto de me fantasiar como uma palhaça, mas não dispensei um baton vermelho. Ajeitei o grampo de zigue-zague numa das metades do cabelo e estes ficaram encaracolados, como meu marido tanto elogiava. O tamanho das bijuterias não sobrecarregava o modelo, assim como a bolsa. Era um esporte fino, mas se Alice, com toda sua experiência escolheu essas coisas para mim, quem eu era para negar? Sim, é isso! Suspirei com firmeza antes de sair da frente de minha imagem pálida e colocar meus documentos e o pequeno espelho dentro da bolsa. Confiante, saí do quarto e fui até a sala, onde Carlisle já pronto me esperava enquanto conversava com Edward, que já voltara da livraria com um novo livro ao seu lado.

Ao sentirem meu perfume, ambos se viraram para me encarar e se levantaram do sofá. Edward abriu um imenso sorriso ao me ver; Carlisle, por outro lado, não fez nada. Apenas me fitou fixamente como se eu fosse uma presa a ser caçada por ele dali a segundos. Seus olhos amendoados escureceram-se, como se sua sede surgisse inesperadamente. Isso não poderia acontecer, já que saímos há dois dias para nos alimentar. Pude sentir pelo ar seu corpo se tensionando e sabia muito bem o que era isso. Era _desejo_. É, talvez Alice tivesse exagerado um pouco na produção. Se Edward não estivesse ali, poderia jurar que ele me agarraria em seus braços e me jogaria no sofá mais próximo, no qual passaríamos as próximas horas nos amando. Aparentemente, devo ter acertado minha hipótese, pois meu filho logo murmurou, olhando para o extremo oposto da sala.

— Agora não pai!

Sem se mostrar constrangido com os recentes pensamentos, Carlisle me deu uma mão e me ajudou a descer os últimos degraus como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ao me aproximar, não pude deixar de notar o quão irresistível meu companheiro também estava. Ele vestia uma camisa azul marinho, mas sem uma de algodão branca por debaixo, como costumava ir trabalhar. Calças pretas sociais e sapatos da mesma cor e brilhantes. Seus cabelos irrevogavelmente ajeitados com gel para trás e seu relógio de ouro favorito no pulso esquerdo. Ah, mas que espetáculo! Não é a toa que, segundo Edward, ele era conhecido como Dr. Delicia entre as enfermeiras e as médicas solteronas. Agora quem queria colocá-lo no tapete (o sofá estava muito longe a essas alturas) era eu, rasgar num único golpe aquela camisa italiana e cravar minhas unhas em seu peito.

— Ah, por favor. Parem com isso! Vocês ainda continuam assim, mesmo casados? Não estão atrasados, não? — O garoto cerrou os punhos numa tentativa de dissipar seu constrangimento.

Eu olhei para o chão envergonhada. Pobre Edward, seu dom trazia suas desvantagens. Mesmo com seus protestos, notei que os olhos de Carlisle ainda continuavam negros como a noite, porém menos agora. Espero que ele não tente nenhum "treino"no caminho; quero o melhor para o fim. Ok, ok, vou parar Edward – pensei ao receber um olhar penetrante. Tentando melhorar a situação do meu filho, apressei:

— Vamos, amor. Quero conhecer logo este lugar onde vai me levar.

Ainda concentrado em meu rosto, Carlisle apenas assentiu, dando um dos braços para que guindasse nele. O garoto, por outro lado, apenas sorriu agradecendo minhas intenções.

— Divirtam-se. — Foi tudo o que ele disse ao acomodar-se no sofá e pegar o controle remoto.

Sim, seria ótima essa idéia. Uma fuga da rotina. Era perfeito. Nos divertiríamos bastante, pensei enquanto Carlisle abria a porta do Mercedes para eu sentar ao seu lado. Sim, perfeito. Uma noite diferente e inocente. O que poderia acontecer de errado?

Dali a algumas horas, eu iria perceber que a pergunta que deveria ter feito naquele momento da partida deveria ser "O que não poderia acontecer de errado?"

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi! Humm...o que acharam? Gostaram? Sim? Não? Mais ou menos, rss? Vocês tem hipóteses para o que vai rolar nessa noite? Por favor, mandem reviews dando a opinião de vcs! Isso estimula muito os autores de fics._

_Ah, o vestido da Esme eu tirei de um que a Mariana Ximenes usou certa vez. Para conferir, vão em Google imagens e digitem vestido vermelho. É a 2__a__ foto na horizontal, que também destaca os sapatos dela. Achei muito Esme esse vestido e imaginei ela indo a uma balada com ele!_

_Pretendo sempre atualizar a fic dentro de quinze dias, mas tenho que saber o que vcs estão achando._

_Muito obrigada pela leitura!_

_Bjs a todos!_

_Gude Potter_


	2. E nossa balada começou

_N/A : Olá...desculpem a demora em postar! Falei em 15 dias e acabei postando no 16º dia! Aiiiii, promessa é dívida...tentarei compensar postando o cap. 3 em 10 dias :/_

_Bem, tenham uma boa leitura e a nossa balada começou!_

_

* * *

_

**2. E nossa balada começou...**

O vento chocava-se contra o parabrisa do Mercedes, enquanto cortávamos o estado de Washington, indo em direção a sua maior cidade. Com os vidros fechados, logo imaginei a quão gélida a estrada estaria, embora isso não me afetasse em nada. Já percorremos 200 Km desde que saímos de casa e faltavam apenas 15 para adentrarmos no município. A viagem fora feita em pouco menos de uma hora, portanto chegamos muito rápido. Primeiro por não haver ninguém na pista; segundo pelo motorista ser Carlisle, que possuía experiência e reflexos melhores que qualquer um de nossos garotos, incluindo Edward. Ele nem parecera se estressar de alguma forma ao conduzir o automóvel. Ora ou outra, eu desviava meu olhar dos arvoredos e do asfalto para mirá-lo: dirigia sem o menor esforço ou a menor atenção possível; estava imóvel como se estivesse vendo TV, realizando mínimos movimentos na direção ou até com os pés. Seus olhos estavam levemente negros naquela altura do passeio; creio que seu impulso que demonstrou há alguns instantes fora contido, mas com muito esforço com certeza. Com tantos anos de convívio, sabia que ele pensava o mesmo que eu: deixar o melhor para o fim. Sabia que ele não queria fazer amor comigo antes de seu plano ser efetuado, seja lá qual for. Os assuntos dessa noite se resumiam a apenas nós. Certamente parte do plano de Carlisle. Conversamos sobre como fora meu dia, o seu, suas próximas férias, uma próxima viagem à Europa, minha saudade da ilha Esme, de nossa Lua de Mel inesquecível, o quão romântico incurável meu marido era e o que eu poderia esperar dessa balada.

— Mas afinal, o que faremos lá? É basicamente um lugar para ouvir música? Vamos, paixão, diga; estou curiosa. — implorei colocando minha mão em seu braço direito.

— É um lugar que os jovens passam suas noites para se divertir. Achei que chegou nossa hora de experimentar.

— Mas... será que não estou muito simples? Se vamos passar a noite aqui, eu deveria...

— Esme, deixei toda a produção para Alice cuidar. Acha que ela faria algo errado?

Parei por um minuto. Alice não era perfeita, inclusive já errara sobre várias visões, mas o que ninguém poderia negar era o dom de tendências modais que possuía; ela controlava praticamente todos os guarda-roupas da família Cullen.

— Não, acho que não. — desisti de argumentar.

— Chegamos. — declarou simplesmente ao parar o carro em frente a um lugar com luzes vibrantes e retirar o cinto de segurança. Eu o imitei, saindo em seguida do transporte e admirando o lugar, enquanto o manobrista vinha buscar o veículo.

Era uma espécie de casa de dois andares de cem metros de comprimento e mais de duzentos de profundidade, cujo estacionamento e jardim cercavam a propriedade. Havia inúmeros casais se beijando apoiados nos carros ou pequenas panelinhas conversando alto e rindo. A parede era marrom e, junto ao gramado havia luzes verdes iluminando as plantas. O nome do lugar era Kiss, cujo letreiro em itálico dourado era destacado por luzes amarelas ao seu redor. Humm... até o lugar parecia que Carlisle escolhera a dedo. Para acessar a entrada, havia uma escadaria com uma fila de jovens (uns casais, outros grupinhos de moças e rapazes misturados). Ela deveria ter uns 80 metros e o objetivo consistia em mostrar identidade e pagar a entrada. Pela mínima fresta que se originava do interior do local, vi várias luzes em movimento e um som abafado de música saindo de lá.

Observando o ambiente, meu marido se aproximou de mim por trás e me deu um selinho sobre minha cicatriz no pescoço; ele sabia que eu parava de respirar quando fazia isso.

— O que achou? — agora ele aspirava o perfume de lavanda de meus cabelos e podia jurar que seus olhos estariam ficando mais escuros novamente.

— Muito bonito. Mas acho que teremos uma pequena fila a nossa frente.

Carlisle olhou para a escada e sorriu, exibindo seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, o que faria qualquer um morrer de inveja. Não entendi. Qual era a graça ficar esperando por pelo menos meia hora? Não que eu me incomodasse em ficar de pé.

— Eu nunca te deixaria esperando, querida. Vem.

E, puxando pela mão, meu deus grego me levou para uma escadaria lateral e praticamente escura da boate, afastada da entrada principal. Fomos por uma estreita passagem até atingirmos o andar de cima. Andamos mais um pouco e eu não entendia onde ele me levava. A música aumentava gradualmente: um ritmo sem letra, com apenas acompanhamento eletrônico. Era o "bate estaca" que Jasper uma vez comentara? Terminando de subir as escadas, nos deparamos com uma porta trancada e eu olhei aquilo confusa, juntando as sobrancelhas. Carlisle pretendia entrar sem pagar? Isso não era típico dele. Quando ia me virar para perguntar qual o significado daquilo, o vi tirar o celular da calça e fazer uma ligação. Curiosa e parecendo que aquilo era parte de suas estratégias, apenas analisei.

— Já estou aqui. Obrigado.

E desligou. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, a porta a nossa frente foi aberta e dela saiu um rapaz de uns dezessete anos, moreno, a barba recém evoluída de um adolescente e vestido com camisa branca, colete e calças pretos. Quando nos viu, o garoto nos abriu um sorriso e, empurrando ainda mais a porta para abri-la, nos deu espaço para passar. A princípio fiquei parada, mas Carlisle me orientou com uma mão sobre meu ombro, sinalizando para continuar.

A música indiscutivelmente ficou mais alta. Continuando a andar pela periferia do local, vi que todo o andar em que estávamos era apenas composto por mesas e abaixo de nós parecia reservado para a dança, onde giravam dez globos de luzes, lasers vermelho, verde, azul, amarelo e lilás atingindo toda a região, gelo seco sendo esbanjado nos cantos da pista de dança, luzes com mais cores que um arco-íris revirando-se para todos os lados como se estivessem desreguladas; o piso acendia-se coloridamente em vários quadraculinhos, sem mesmo precisar ser ativado por toques, iluminando de acordo com o ritmo da música. Sobre eles, centenas de pessoas dançam, pulavam, tinham seus braços para o alto, cantavam, riam, falavam, beijavam. Alias, não pude deixar de observar uma parede naquele mesmo andar, longe da pista e das mesas em que casais se atracavam entre amassos e beijos; puder ver moças praticamente coladas na parede, cada uma explorando e sendo explorada pelas mãos do parceiro, sem nenhum pudor. Virei para o outro lado, seguindo o rapaz que nos recepcionara; não gostava de assistir essas extrapolações. Pareciam animais se agarrando publicamente! Não era o que eu fazia e gostava. O que podia fazer se nasci no fim do século XIX? Se eu estava surpresa, tentava imaginar então Carlisle, que é bem mais velho que eu. Aparentemente, ele nem deu importância para o que se passava ali perto; apenas fazia sinal para que eu seguisse o guia até sabe-se onde! Com certeza ele já conhecia esse tipo de costume nas boates, mas então por que quis vir num lugar assim? Espero descobrir logo. No lado esquerdo do mesmo andar, havia um longo bar com funcionários de uniforme igual ao do rapaz que nos acabara de receber e nos conduzia pelo salão do segundo andar. Prateleiras atrás dos barmen deixariam qualquer colecionador de vinhos com inveja, pois vi reluzentes garrafas de diversos anos e bebidas, prontas para serem servidas às pessoas. Ao redor de tanta agitação, havia mesas e cadeiras a disposição dos clientes para se acomodar e consumir. A maioria dos clientes parecia ter mais de vinte anos e um ou outro adolescente no meio. O cheiro também era muito variado, além de diversos tipos de sangues ali, senti vários aromas de boticários (desde mais simples até os mais finos), mas também suor, vômitos, cigarros, bebidas e substâncias químicas. Bem, não precisávamos nos misturar àquilo né? Isso que eu chamo de treino de olfação.

Observei também as roupas das pessoas; os rapazes até que se vestiam parecidos com o traje de Carlisle, então nem houve tantas divergências. Porém, as moças além de mais novas que eu, com seus vinte anos, usavam conjuntos com blusas decotadas com brilho e calças descoladas e cintos grossos, afinando suas cinturas. O sapato então era o que mais distorcia do resto das freqüentadoras: eram sandálias com no máximo 4 cm de altura ou tênis. Inesperadamente, quando dei por mim, percebi que eu não era a única que analisava a população do lugar. Conforme passávamos, atraíamos olhares e pequenos cochichos entre as mesas. Mas por quê? Melhor ignorar. Ao chegarmos num determinado lugar, o rapaz parou e apontou para uma mesa, perto da cabine do DJ, um rapaz ruivo de cabelos arrepiados com um grosso fone de ouvido preto, camisa laranja e correntes de prata no pescoço; ele se movimentava conforme a música. O lugar escolhido possuía a melhor visão de toda a boate: longe do banheiro, com toda a pista de dança disponível para assistir abaixo de nós, sem muita agitação ao redor. Só compreendi que ali estava reservado para nós quando o rapaz retirou uma plaquinha da mesa, puxando a cadeira para eu me sentar e dizendo para ficarmos a vontade, o que foi agradecido por meu marido com um gentil toque no ombro. Só depois que entendi: Carlisle havia planejado tudo nos minúsculos detalhes, desde a mesa reservada (que nem sabia que isso acontecia em boates) como a entrada exclusiva no estabelecimento sem pagar e sem filas. Ele deve ter feito seus acertos em segredos. Ri surpresa com sua destreza: planejara tudo em segredo e religiosamente. Não há outro igual a você, meu querido!

— Obrigado!— Carlisle respondeu ao sentar na minha frente.

Como ele fizera isso? Pensei que só Edward tinha o dom de ler pensamentos. Será que tinha coisas sobre aquele homem que ainda não conhecia?

— Como voc...

— Li suas feições e não seus pensamentos — ele sorriu, se jogando para trás no encosto da cadeira, orgulhoso de si mesmo. E continuou. — Aposto que estava pensando em como eu era maravilhoso em ter planejado tudo isso para nós, certo?

Não respondi, apenas sorri e me aproximei mais da mesa, podendo tocar seu queixo e acariciar com o polegar sua mandíbula carinhosamente.

— Está certíssimo!

— E nem começamos ainda. — ele passou uma de suas mãos na minha nuca e me trouxe para perto, de modo que nossos olhos se aproximassem e se comunicassem através de imagens.

— Acho que estou muito chique para um lugar desses.— falei constrangedoramente.

— Negativo. Está linda. Uma rainha.

— Não, acho que Alice exagerou. Vermelho chama muito a atenção, Carlisle, e esse vestido é muito curto. Além disso, esse salto é muito diferente do que as meninas usam.

Ele me interrompeu, depositando o dedo indicador em meus lábios.

— Vermelho chama sim a atenção, mas o que mais seduz é você. Esse vestido nem pode ser o motivo de tanta atração. Além disso, o tamanho está ideal; suas saias são apenas dois centímetros maiores que esta e tenho que confessar que me deixam maluquinho. E quanto aos seus sapatos, bem, te deixam mais altas e isso pode vir a ser uma vantagem para nós.

Ah, exatamente como pensei anteriormente!

— Não há ninguém mais linda e graciosa que você, Esme. Não é a toa que roube a cena num lugar como este. Nenhuma mocinha faz jus a sua beleza, meu amor.

Se eu pudesse, já estaria corada, mas mesmo assim, não era o suficiente; aqueles olhares vindos dos vizinhos não eram apenas para mim.

— Esses curiosos estão interessados em você, Dr. Delicia.

Carlisle agora não se conteve. Soltou uma risada gostosa e contagiante; como se não risse há anos e ouvisse a piada mais engraçada do mundo naquele instante. Pegou minha mão direita, a beijou e continuou, segurando-a ainda.

— Dr. Delicia? De onde tirou isso?

— Oras, não se faça de desentendido. Edward já te contou sobre os comentários que correm no hospital. É a verdade! Você é irresistível, paixão. Um Deus grego arrebatador de corações.

— Mas que disparate está dizendo, Esme? — perguntou, ainda rindo com o rumo da conversa, começando a se mostrar desconfortável.

— Dr. Cullen! Olá! — soou uma alta voz feminina próxima de nós.

Carolisle soltou minha mão e, junto comigo, viramos o rosto para ver quem o chamou. Uma moça, de uns trinta anos no máximo, calça jeans preta com alguns detalhes em prata na costura lateral, indo da cintura à barra, e blusa rosa choque de manquinhas. A mulher usava pulseiras grossas, brincos longos, cabelo negro em rabo de cavalo e botas de cano baixo preto. Uma garota bonita que se aproximava de nós com largo sorriso.

— Olá Dr. Cullen.— repetiu alto por causa do volume da música, ainda me ignorando. Idiota!

Vi seus olhos verdes brilhando ao se dirigir ao meu amor.

— Olá srta Morrison. — Carlisle se levantou e cumprimentou a moça com um aperto de mão. Humm... ele podia ter passado sem essa!

— Oh, sr. Carlisle! Com tantas pacientes, lembra-se do meu nome! — a jovem enrubureceu e sorriu, exibindo também uma linda dentadura. É claro que ele lembra, sua atrevida. Ele é um vampiro!

— E você se lembra do meu primeiro nome, mesmo ele não sendo freqüentemente usado no hospital. — Meu marido se sentou, pegando novamente minha mão, mas dessa vez distraidamente. Mesmo assim, não pude de deixar de perceber a "triagem" do meu acompanhante naquela "senhorita"! E ele continuou com a voz alta para ela ouvir. — Parece muito melhor, srta Morrison. Que lindas botas!

— Só as botas que o senhor acha linda?

Soltei um rosnado ameaçador. Não importava que eu não fosse mais uma recém-criada e que estava totalmente segura da fidelidade de Carlisle, mas uma coisa que nunca, jamais iria suportar em toda minha eternidade era alguém se engraçar com MEU MARIDO, muito menos na minha frente. Isso nunca mudará, tenho certeza! A tal srta. Morrison me olhou desconfiada como se eu tivesse feito algum ruído hostil; e fiz mesmo! Sabia que ela não entendera corretamente minha advertência por causa da alta música do ambiente e por ser um som diferente. Carlisle, por outro lado, eu não podia enganar; ele sabia exatamente o que significava aquilo. Segurando novamente minha mão, ele disse:

— Deixe-me apresentar a minha esposa, Srta. Morrison, Esme. Esme, esta é Elaine Morrison, minha paciente. — uma astuta saída meu bem, não podia esperar diferente de você! Isso que você não queria encontrar pacientes nesta noite!

— Oh, esposa? Deve ter muita sorte, Sra. Cullen.— ela me deu um sorriso amarelo, apenas para fazer média. E eu, claro, devolvi. Vai atirar suas penas em outro lugar, sua galinha!

— Tenho sim. — provoquei. Carlisle apenas sorriu, constrangido enquanto eu o encarava. Mesmo sem ter o dom de Edward, sabia que ele estava adivinhando meus pensamentos naquele momento.

— Seu marido foi muito atencioso comigo, Sra. Cullen. Sofri um acidente com minha moto numa viagem a Forks e cheguei a ir à sala de cirurgia! Na opinião de outros médicos eu não sobreviveria, mas foi o Dr. Cullen quem me operou. Ele tem mãos mágicas!

Era minha deixa.

— Sei disso melhor que ninguém. — abri um sorriso com a maior satisfação e encarei meu marido, que estava estático. Porém, quem não achou aquele comentário nada engraçado foi nossa acompanhante, que logo fechou a cara e entendeu que estava fazendo hora extra ali. Tome, idiota!

— Bem, melhor eu indo. Vim com algumas amigas e elas estão me esperando naquela mesa — e ela apontou, acenando. Umas cinco mulheres da mesma idade provavelmente, (solteiras aposto!) nos cumprimentaram de longe. — Foi um prazer rever Dr. Del...erh...Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-la, Senhora!

Sorrindo falsamente e derrotada, a tal Elaine se afastou. Rindo discretamente pela minha vitória, voltei meus olhos a Carlisle, que parecia sério.

— Satisfeita? — falou em seu tom normal. Apesar do barulho ao redor, conseguíamos nos ouvir muito bem nesse tom.

— Oras, o que eu podia fazer? Só estava defendendo meu território, querido.

— Defendendo de quem? De Elaine?

— Ah, agora ela é Elaine? Você não viu como ela te olhava, me ignorando totalmente? Ela queria você para ela essa noite! Pensou que eu era uma simples acompanhante de uma noite!

— A Srta Morrison não teve essa intenção. Foi apenas algo inocente. Ela quis me cumprimentar por tê-la atendido no hospital. — Carlisle olhava para a outra mesa, que suas integrantes escutavam ansiosamente o relato da amiga "inocente".

— Não precisa falar assim tão carinhosamente dela. Srta Morrison, é? Ela é parente de Jim Morrison, por acaso? Ela tá se achando por quê? Que menininha sem graça.

Carlisle cedeu e sorriu, divertindo-se finalmente. Bom, teoricamente eu tinha 26 anos, mas se eu olhar por outro ângulo, sou bem mais velha que ela.

— Você sabe que só tenho olhos, boca, ouvidos, nariz e mãos para você.

— Eu sei. Mas pensando bem, não posso culpá-la. Você é irresistível! Não disse a verdade sobre o Dr. Delicia? É fato, Carlisle. — parei um minuto e apreciei a música que acabara de começar. Adorava aquele som! Tinha que parar com aquele assunto antes que a noite não começasse como deveria. — Mas por que não aproveita e solta todos os seus sentidos comigo agora?

— O que quer dizer? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado, mas não parecendo nem um pouco amedrontado. No fundo, eu sabia que ele gostava das minhas surpresas também.

— Vamos dançar!

Ele parou para prestar atenção melhor na música do momento. Era Hung Up, interpretada por Madonna e lançada no seu último álbum naquele mesmo ano. A música estava estourando nas rádios e agora eu sabia que nas danceterias também. Conhecia a cantora há algumas décadas e a canção era mais ouvida por Emmet em seu carro. Adorava o ritmo, a letra, a coreografia; era eletrizante. Bem, se já estávamos ali para dançar e namorar, então vamos! Puxei meu marido pela mão, que ainda estava unida a minha, e o conduzi para o andar de baixo, trazendo ainda mais olhares para nós conforme avançávamos em direção às luzes. _Time goes by so slowly. _Dizia a música.

Ao chegarmos à pista, nos posicionamos na periferia. Carlisle permaneceu alguns segundos imóvel, apenas me observando. Eu não sabia muito como agir. Fazia tempo que não dançava músicas mais agitadas, desde a última formatura dos meninos. E todas aquelas pessoas olhando... por que ainda faziam isso? Cerrei os dentes e comecei a flexionar timidamente meus joelhos, como se fosse ameaçar a dar saltinhos por ai; dobrei meus cotovelos a metade e passei a agitar meus membros superiores de um lado para o outro, tentando acompanhar o ritmo que gradualmente aumentava de velocidade. Carlisle, embora parecesse confuso, começou a me imitar, o que me estimulou a me soltar ainda mais.

Começamos assim, discretamente, depois passamos a nos movimentar com mais ímpeto e velocidade. Jogávamos nossos pescoços para trás, mãos para o alto, rebolávamos (oh meu Deus, a imagem de Carlisle rebolando era impagável!), pulávamos, girávamos os ombros até o ponto que iniciamos a cantar junto com Madonna; não o fazíamos alto, mas de modo só nós dois ouvíamos as vozes um do outro. Eu sentia meus cabelos chocarem-se agressivamente contra minhas costas e pescoço de tamanha era minha agitação. Aquela dança estava boa assim, mas podia ficar melhor e Carlisle sabia disso. Oras, não precisávamos ler os pensamentos do outro para estarmos sempre em sintonia: suas mãos fortes e ágeis envolveram minha cintura e me trouxeram para mais próximo de si. Ah, eu nunca entendera direito por que os jovens gostavam tanto de dançar separados do seu par! Era tão mais excitante deste modo! Ainda pulando e com nossas pernas entrelaçadas, de modo que uma de suas ficasse no meio das minhas e vice-versa, deixando a dança mais sensual, Carlisle dava apoio em minha cintura e fazia com que meu tronco fosse para trás, na horizontal e voltasse. Ora ou outra, dávamos as mãos e as passava no pescoço alheio, deixando aquilo muito mais íntimo. Ele tornava a segurar em minha cintura e a pular comigo. Eu podia ver seus cabelos já desfeitos por causa do longo exercício. Naquele momento, percebi levemente que as pessoas estavam meio afastadas de nós e estávamos mais pista adentro. Depois, nos separamos, ele cruzava suas pernas e girava o corpo, enquanto eu jogava minha cintura para frente e para trás, as mãos no alto como se sacudisse maracas nas mãos. Aqueles saltos de 15 cm não faziam a mínima diferença para que me soltasse na música ou para que meu pé se desequilibrasse com tanta empolgação.

Quando a música terminou, dando emenda a outra pelo DJ, Carlisle apenas riu para mim e me trouxe para muito perto, num beijo apaixonante; não foi rápido nem profundo, mas terno, como uma forma de agradecer por estar ali. Eu não poderia retribuir diferente e apertei seus lábios contra os meus. Ele era maravilhoso, a dança fora maravilhosa, a surpresa estava sendo maravilhosa; fora uma excelente idéia abandonar a rotina por aquilo!

Ao terminarmos, sorrimos bobamente, como dois adolescentes apaixonados que trocam o primeiro beijo. Só depois que terminamos prestei atenção na salva de palmas ali perto, que começara antes do beijo, mas para mim nem valia a pena dar atenção no momento.

Meu marido era mais importante. Surpreendi-me com o que vi ao nosso redor: casais, grupos de amigas e amigos estavam há metros _nos_ aplaudindo! Todos das mesas se levantaram e foram nos assistir mais de perto. E quando prestei mais atenção, vi que nos localizávamos muito distante do lugarzinho escondido que iniciamos a dança: agora estávamos no centro do salão; foi então que entendi. As pessoas estavam nos aplaudindo pela dança e, pelo visto, já tinham parado há um bom tempo de dançar para nos assistir, deixando a pista apenas para nós. Estávamos tão envolvidos pela música e um pelo outro que nem percebemos! Éramos as estrelas da dança naquele momento e pudera: dois vampiros, de aparência jovem, sacudindo-se sensual e sincronicamente, com movimentos precisos, rápidos e sem nenhuma demonstração de cansaço. Além do mais, geralmente eu me acho bonita, mais ainda quando Carlisle me tomava em seus braços e me tratava como uma rainha; mas ele com certeza chamava mais atenção do que eu! Ele era lindo, viril, charmoso, sexy, um corpo escultural por debaixo daquelas roupas (e isso eu sabia bem disso). Dei uma olhada rapidamente para o andar de cima: a tal Elaine tinha sua cara impassível, como se sentisse um cheiro desagradável sob seu nariz e se esforçasse para agüentá-lo sem demonstração. Suas amigas, em contra partida, davam pequenas risadas da amiga. Não disse que eu conhecia as mãos de meu marido melhor que ninguém, sua destruidora de lares? Ri abertamente por isso e pelo sucesso que fizemos.

A outra música já tocava e recomeçamos a dançar, sempre seguindo o ritmo que ela impunha. Naquela e nas próximas duas músicas, ficamos sozinhos na pista, porém, acho que algumas pessoas preferiram arrumar um canto na pista para dançar também, caso contrário não dançariam naquela noite por ter um casal dominando o andar térreo.

Uma hora depois, parei um minuto de dançar, quando a música terminou e outra iniciou.

— O que foi amor?— perguntou Carlisle preocupado.

— Nada, mas acho que enjoei um pouco de dançar, querido. — sorri.

Compreensivamente, ele tomou minha mão e me levou para fora da pista.

— Como quiser. Realmente, acho que exageramos; vamos nos sentar por um momento.

— Sim.

Ao passarmos, ouvimos alguns aplausos e murmúrios como "eles dançam muito", "devem ser profissionais", ele é muito gato!", "eles nem suaram!", "ela que o conduzia, você não viu?", "eles devem ter uns 25 anos e estão aí. Você com 17 não faz a metade!"— uma moça reclamou para um rapaz ruivo. Embora eu soubesse que estávamos em vantagem com relação aos seres humanos, não pude deixar e sentir um orgulho e felicidade pelos elogios. Por sorte, muitas pessoas estavam de pé enquanto nos observaram a dançar, deixando assim muitas mesas vazias, inclusive a nossa. Pensei que não estaria mais desocupada depois de todo esse tempo dançando, ainda mais que não deixei um casaco ou minha bolsa guardando lugar; esquecera ela no carro. Ah, mas que diferença fazia?

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: éramos a sensação da noite e sabia que aquilo era só o começo.

* * *

_N/A: Eeeeeeeeeeee...mais um cap! Eu particularmente não gosto mto desse. Na verdade eu tinha juntado esse cap. com o próximo q postarei, mas ficou com 20 pags, então tive que dividir. Assim, esse cap. 2 ficou sendo o famoso cap. de ligação. Não tinha como eu me livrar dele gente, desculpe...mas asseguro que o próximo cap. será mais quente e interessante...em todos os sentidos...hehehehehehehe...em 10 dias!  
_

_Agradecimentos:_

_Angélica: Olá! Mto obrigada pelo comentário! Vlw mesmo! Bom, qto ao q vai acontecer, bem, rss, só posso adiantar q o próximo cap. é essencial para a noite do nosso casal, RS...não sei se ajudou mto. Obrigada por ler a fic e comentar! Bjs_

_Mari Platt: Oi! É verdade! Eu acho q deveríamos ter menos fics da Bella songa por ai...e do Edward ( se bem q eu até q gosto dele)...mas não trocaria o dr. Delicia nem pelo lobo nem pelo filho! Ele é mto mais gato e mto mais figurante (não é nem coadjuvante) nos livros e filmes, não me conformo com isso. A Esme então nem se fala! Mto obrigada pela atenção! E qto as risadas, acho q arranquei um pouquinho aqui nesse cap. rss...no próximo talvez eu arranque não só risadas, mas talvez suspiros e xingamentos, rss...atualizarei logo!Bjss_

_Paloma: Oiiiiiiii! Mto obrigada mesmo por ler! Nada como um Dr. Delicia p/ aquecer nosso inverno, né?Huahauhauahauahuahu..eu acho q a sua vingança tem q ser maior e maior! Ter mais e mais seguidores de Carlisle/Esme. Obrigada pelos elogios...fico feliz q não tenha ficado cansativa a narrativa __ Bjss_

_Mih Team Carlesme: Oi! Puxa, foi mto gratificante seu comentário, mto mesmo. Sou totalmente nova nos projetos Crepúsculo e devo confessar que estou morrendo de medo em escrever essa fic, medo de alguma incoerência, enfim; e eu gosto mto de detalhar as coisas e fiquei com medo se não ficou cansativo também nesse ponto. Meu objetivo com isso é q o leitor visualize td que pensei e quero passar. Fico mto feliz que consegui fazê-lo sem enjoar ninguém. Fala a verdade...o vestido é mto Esme né? Foi sorte ter achado ele na net. Fico imaginando a Elizabeth dentro dele. Ah, vlw pelas correções...já arrumei __ E, bom, vc viu q teve ciúmes sim, mas não pára por ai...e como comentei acima, o próximo cap. vai ser inquietante em vários sentidos. Qto aos lemons, prefiro não comentar, rss. Obrigada por td e pelo apoio! Bjs_

_Gente, é isso...adoro reviews novas; isso estimula o cap. sair mais rápido e a afastar minha preguiça._

_Bjs a todos._

_Gude Potter _


	3. O Primeiro Imprevisto

_N/A: Nossa meninas, estou realmente envergonhada pela demora. Os 10 se tornaram, sei lá, 20 dias? Bom, espero que a mágoa de vcs passe quando lerem esse cap._

_Boa leituraaaaaaaaaa..._

_

* * *

_

**3. O primeiro imprevisto**

Após a excitante dança, resolvermos nos sentar. Ao fazê-lo, puxei Carlisle para mim e lhe dei um selinho, seguido de...

— Eu te amo, Carlisle Cullen!

Mais um selinho.

—Eu te amo. — selinho — Esme Anne Platt Cullen.

Outro selinho que virou um beijo pouco mais intenso. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, não pude deixar de sentir dezenas de olhos sobre nós, alguns vindos especialmente da mesa de Elaine. Ao terminar e com os rostos muito próximos, Carlisle sussurrou:

—Está gostando?

— Amando!— respondi, realizada — Mas me responda com sinceridade. A idéia foi sua? Somente sua?

— Bom, na verdade não exatamente. Lembra-se de Sheyla? A nossa enfermeira mais nova? Bom, quando ela estava esterilizando os instrumentos para uma cirurgia no biombo ao lado ao qual eu estava atendendo, a ouvi comentando com uma colega a saída dela com o namorado numa boate lá em Forks e ela falou que dançaram a noite toda e que foi uma ótima ocasião para se curtirem. Pensei se não podia fazer o mesmo com você.

— Oh, Carlisle. — afaguei seus cabelos desengonçados.

— Bom, é claro que Edward descobriu logo minhas intenções e se ofereceu a encontrar um lugar bacana e a nível para te levar numa noite de sábado como hoje, depois do meu plantão. Ele encontrou essa boate aqui na internet; entrei em contato com o dono e fizemos alguns acertos.

— Como entrarmos sem fila?— Ergui uma sobrancelha no interrogatório.

— Sim, entre outros.

Esse "entre outros" devem ser coisas como conseguir reserva na melhor mesa do salão. Pensando isso, um garçom, não o que nos recepcionara, se aproximou de nós com uma máquina pequena, parecendo uma calculadora, para anotar nossos pedidos.

— Boa noite Dr. Cullen.

— Boa noite, rapaz.

— Gostaria de saber se quer pedir algo. — ele falou educadamente.

— Ahn, não eu não quero nada. Esme?

Eu sabia que ele fazia essa pergunta para manter as aparências.

— Não querido, estou sem sede. — sorri timidamente.

— Sem sede — o garçom não pôde conter o comentário e seus olhos se arregalaram. — Depois de tudo o que dançaram? Devem estar exaustos!

Carlisle e eu trocamos um breve olhar, mas ele logo contornou a situação.

— Tem toda razão. Precisamos nos hidratar depois de tudo, mesmo já estando acostumados com tantas horas de dança. Traga-nos uma garrafa de água mineral, por favor. Não estamos com fome por enquanto.

Tive que morder minha língua para não rir. Era uma boa desculpa. As pessoas podiam saber que ele era médico, mas não precisavam saber se dançávamos ou não freqüentemente. Com um breve aceno de cabeça, o garoto saiu; parecia convincente a desculpa do meu marido.

— Temos que fazer de tudo para manter as aparências. — murmurou. Sorri, ainda querendo saber mais.

— E Alice cuidou das roupas. — voltei ao assunto.

— Contei para Alice o meu plano e pedi que ela cuidasse de seu visual e, se me permite dizer, ela trabalhou a toa.

— Você sempre diz isso.

— Por que é sempre verdade.

Outro selinho, mas demorado. Envolvi uma mão em sua nuca e outra em seu peito, abaixo da clavícula; já ele depositou as suas em meus cotovelos.

— Mas você conhece a Alice: a família toda ficou sabendo.

— Nossos filhos são perfeitos Carlisle. — comentei.

— São sim.

— Eu nunca iria querer mais nada do que tenho. Sou muito feliz, como pensei que nunca seria na vida. Tenho você, cinco filhos maravilhosos, amor de sobra, amigos como os Denali, uma casa linda e espaçosa. O que mais posso querer?

Humm...pergunta errada, na hora errada. De novo! O mesmo apertão no peito de mais cedo me dominou naquele momento. Sim, faltava algo. Um filho! Um filho meu! Um filho meu e de Carlisle! Uma criança que pudéssemos cuidar e educar desde sua primeira hora de vida, que o ensinássemos a andar, a falar, a andar de bicicleta que, com o tempo, Carlisle tiraria as rodinhas e correria ao seu lado para não deixa-lo cair; levaríamos ao colégio, viríamos ele brincar com os coleguinhas, sua primeira paixão, seu primeiro namoro e daí para frente. Não que eu não gostasse de acompanhar Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper e Alice ou de ouvi-los me chamar de "mãe"; eu adorava! Mas queria uma criança a partir do zero. Mas, segundo Carlisle, vampiros não se reproduziam e eu tinha que me conformar com a idéia por toda a eternidade! Porém, eu sabia que o meu falecido filho deixaria para sempre uma marca, não apenas no meu corpo, mas em minha alma. Mais uma vez, agitei minha cabeça como se isso fosse capaz de apagar esses pensamentos.

Carlisle, me olhando curioso e com um quê de preocupação, comentou:

— O que foi querida? Algo errado?

— Nada...— engasguei emocionada.

— Nada não. O que foi Esme? Está me preocupando! — ele segurou meus pulsos contra a mesa, me apertando involuntariamente. Sorte que eu não sentia dor.

— É que...— hesitei. Ele não ia gostar em saber. — Eu estava pensando na falta de um filho...nosso.

Ele me soltou, levando seu corpo para trás, de modo que colidisse bruscamente contra o encosto da cadeira; sorte que não o entortou. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e ficou apreensivo. Sabia que aquela seria uma ferida jamais cicatrizada e que por mais que passassem os anos, nunca me conformaria com o infortúnio. Eu sabia também que Carlisle se sentia culpado quando esse era o assunto: primeiro por ter tirado minha vida humana, embora não houvesse mais o que fazer para me reanimar, segundo por ser um vampiro e a espécie não poder se reproduzir; acho que ele, por minha causa, devia-se odiar em alguns momentos por ser um imortal. Para ele, o que adiantava ter dinheiro, casas, carros, uma ilha, se eu não podia realizar meu maior sonho? Naquele momento me odiei por ter confessado tudo a Carlisle.

— Esme, eu... — ele começou cabisbaixo.

— Não, não ligue. Eu sou uma idiota em tocar nesse assunto nunca noite como essa. Totalmente idiota! Não quero mais falar nisso!

— Esme, olha, se eu tivesse a oportunidade em fazer um pedido a ser realizado, o que eu pediria sem pensar duas vezes seria uma criança para nós dois. Um fruto para você gerar e cuidar.

— Carlisle, eu tenho certeza disso! E não estou reclamando contigo! O que eu comentei agora pouco foi uma idiotice. Perdoe-me, amor. Não sei por que pensei nisso numa noite como essa, quando temos todo o tempo do mundo para namorarmos e aproveitar. — Eu coloquei minhas mãos sob seus olhos, obrigando-o a olhar para mim e ver o quanto estava sendo sincera. Queria esquecer tudo, minhas frustrações, as crianças, a rotina, tudo...tudo...tudo...

— Esme, nunca poderei dar o que você quer. Nunca.

— Shiiiiii— corri suavemente meu dedo indicador sobre seu lábio inferior. — O que eu quero no momento é você! E isso você pode me dar.

Relutante, ele fez menção em sorrir, ainda não totalmente à vontade, eu sabia. Colocou sua mão em minha nuca e me trouxe para perto, me beijando. Seus lábios de seda massagearam os meus vagarosamente até que o senti suspirar desnecessariamente. Trazendo-me para mais perto, se era possível, senti ocasionalmente sua língua sobre meus lábios. Estava ficando bom até sermos interrompidos por um pigarreado muito próximo e baixo, mas o suficiente para parar o que fazíamos. Olhamos ao redor e vimos o garçom com uma bandeja, sobre ela uma garrafa de água gelada de 510 ml e dois copos vazios; ele parecia surpreso por termos ouvido seu mínimo ruído.

—Obrigado. — Falou Carlisle pouco mais alegre depois do beijo.

— Algo mais?

— Só por enquanto.

— Com licença, senhor. — e saiu. Bem, pensando bem, o que era um beijo quando ele tinha visto coisas piores ali? Mas sem resistir, falei.

— Intimidamos o rapaz.

E rimos. Carlisle olhou para mim cinicamente e segurou minha mão.

— Onde paramos?

Eu me aproximei, ainda sorrindo e louca de expectativa para o que viria, mas me enganei.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. — ele se levantou e dessa vez me conduzindo, descemos a escada até que chegamos naquele muro que tanto me chamou a atenção quando entramos mais cedo.

Contudo, parecia que ele estava vazio: tinha mais um casal uns trinta metros da gente e só. Acho que os outros foram dançar ou estavam passando mal ou sei lá o que. Mas não me importei, estava ansiosa para o próximo plano do meu marido. Ainda sob alguns olhares curiosos, o que não me incomodava naquele momento, Carlisle me colocou delicadamente de costas para a parede e, novamente eu via seus olhos se tornando negros na velocidade da luz; naquele instante, sabia o que viria a seguir.

Senti minha cabeça, costas e nádegas em contato íntimo com o material frio de revestimento da parede e, envolvendo sua nuca e ele minha cintura, ele murmurou mais uma vez.

—Eu te amo.

E depositou um beijo no meu pescoço, bem em cima de minha mordida que ele mesmo causara anos antes. Sentido-me excitada e com os olhos fechados, joguei meu pescoço para trás e o senti ser abocanhado. Trouxe Carlisle para mais próximo de mim, me espremendo contra a parede, mas isso não me importava, apenas queria sentir meu marido me beijando e mordiscando. Ele pareceu se empolgar com a idéia, ainda mais que nem Edward nem ninguém conhecido estava ali para nos censurar, afinal dar uns amassos parecia muito comum num ambiente como aquele. Eu sentia sua boca descer cada centímetro ao longo dos segundos e eu, por mais que estivesse adorando, queria participar mais. Puxei o cabelo de Carlisle para trás e, após um rápido olhar nos olhos, o trouxe com avidez, de modo que sua boca se encaixasse perfeitamente na minha; se pudéssemos nos machucar, juraria que seu dente raspara inapropriadamente em meu lábio superior, que estaria sangrando. Mas para uma vampira, isso nem fazia diferença.

Ele veio com mais força em cima de mim e com a mesma necessidade carnal que tínhamos ali, abrimos mais nossas bocas para explorar a outra. Nossos dentes atritaram violentamente e nossas línguas logo se encontravam num frenesi já tão conhecido. Senti sua saliva úmida. Ah, assim estava mais do que bom! A ponta de seu músculo passeava desesperadamente no céu de minha boca sem recuar; não necessitávamos de ar, ainda mais naquele momento. Aquilo estava inebriante! Edward tinha razão: como depois de tantos anos nossa relação não tinha perdido o encanto?

Mais e mais Carlisle me empurrava contra a parede e, tenho que admitir, quase perdi o equilíbrio com tanta paixão, mas me compus logo. Ah, bem que sabia que uma sandália daquela altura seria útil para algumas coisas: eu e meu marido ficávamos no mesmo nível, conveniente para fazermos muitas coisas. Seus beijos não terminavam, muito menos demonstravam cansaço ou desagrado; nossos lábios ora se apertavam, ora se comprimiam, ora abriam para as línguas se encontrarem ou para sair algum suspiro de excitação.

"Mas que delícia!", "conseguem fazer isso mesmo depois da dança? e "olha o impulso!" eram alguns dos comentários que conseguia ouvir há metros de distância, apesar da música alta, mas não queria me concentrar neles; havia algo melhor. Porém numa coisa eu estava certa: estávamos causando inveja mais uma vez. Senti uma das mãos de Carlisle descendo e passando sobre meu quadril e...entrando sob minha saia! Amor, onde pensa que vai com essa mãozinha? Mas ela permaneceu ali, na minha coxa, apertando e soltando. Nessas apertadas, eu podia até sentir suas unhas aparadas contra minha pele, tentando calcular a força que estaria sendo aplicada; se fosse humana, eu sairia com um roxo. Mas nem ligava, eu queria mais Carlisle e ele também! Senti novamente sua boca descendo até meu decote e vários beijos em trilhas sendo depositados na linha da axila. Aposto que Alice também pensou nesses detalhes quando escolhera minha roupa. Eu comentei que não aprovava ficar namorando num muro num lugar público? Se eu pensei isso alguma vez, mudei totalmente de idéia. A única coisa que me importa é quem está comigo e não quem está assistindo.

Não sabia quanto tempo estávamos ali, assim, mas se não parássemos de avançar seriamos presos por atentado ao pudor. Porém, podíamos continuar desse modo por tempo indeterminado. Até que aconteceu. Um celular muito próximo de nós tocou e pior, era o de Carlisle. Continuamos nos beijando por mais alguns segundos, mas aquele barulho já estava começando a nos aborrecer. Contra a vontade, meu Deus Grego se distanciou um pouco de mim e atendeu ao telefone:

— Alô! — disse rispidamente. Poxa amor, foi um pouco falta de educação, mas também...que hora para ligarem! Ouvi algumas risadinhas abafadas de quem estava nos observando.

— Ah, olá Dra. Miriam...desculpe, eu estava...humm? — uma pausa — Eu não estou na cidade, Dra. Eu...ahn...eu não estou na cidade...eu...só um minuto.

Ele tampou o fone em sua extremidade inferior e se voltou para mim.

— Querida, é do Hospital. Vou falar lá fora; a Dra Miriam não está conseguindo me ouvir com essa barulheira. Fique um pouco no bar e logo voltarei. — e deu uma piscadela má intencionada para mim, o que me fez devolver com um sorriso maroto.

— Não demore, amor.

E ele saiu às pressas. Um pouco envergonhada, olhei em volta e não foi difícil localizar o bar, com seu longo balcão, clientes sentados em banquinhos altos, alguns conversando uns com os outros; atrás do móvel uma dúzia de barmen e, ainda atrás deles, as incríveis prateleiras de bebidas que tanto chamaram minha atenção anteriormente. Esperando que o assunto profissional de Carlisle não o prendesse tanto, me aproximei do bar e me ajeitei num dos banquinhos.

Distraidamente comecei a agitar meu tronco de um lado para outro com os braços sobre o balcão, acompanhando a música e olhando detalhadamente as bebidas oferecidas pelos anfitriões. Graças a minha visão de vampira podia ler as letras minúsculas de seus rótulos, mas não me apreendi a isso. Lembrei de Edward: meu rapaz de classe, mesmo não acostumado a beber, saberia dizer quais as melhores bebidas e anos já feitos; apenas pelas suas incontáveis leituras. Li as garrafas de vinho, martine, conhaque, licores desde chocolate a menta, champagne, sidra, hidromel, tequila, absinto, brandy, bourbon, rum, grappa, armagnac, ouzo, vodca, gim. Bem, falta de opções não tinha. Ah, tem wisky também. Wisky. Charles bebia muito isso. Mal chegava em casa e já ia pegar uma garrafa, isso quando não vinha da rua cheirando a isso e perfume barato de mulher. Arghhhh! Hoje não! Por que justo hoje tenho que me lembrar dessas coisas? Não! Não vou deixar meu passado tomar conta de mim! Onde está Carlisle?

Virando-me para ver se meu marido já estava de volta, um rapaz alto, olhos castanhos, cabelos negros até o pescoço e presos num rabo de cavalo, calça jeans azul e um sueter roxo veio se ajeitar no banquinho ao lado do meu, me encarando fixamente com um sorriso no canto dos lados.

— Olá. — ele me cumprimentou.

— Oi — respondi ainda pesquisando no salão.

— Você é nova por aqui, não?

— Erh..sim. É a primeira vez que venho.

— Eu vi. Você e seu acompanhante né? Vocês realmente chamaram a atenção ali no canto. — ele apontou para o muro e senti um forte hálito de álcool saindo de sua boca. — Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, juraria que vocês causaram aquela rachadura na parede ali.

Interrompi minha busca por Carlisle e olhei para onde o jovem se referia; no exato lugar em que estávamos, vi uma fissura fina com algumas ramificações, partindo do chão até um metro de altura. Oh, céus...eu não acreditei quando vi aquilo. Realmente nós nos empolgamos. Espero que Carlisle tenha pensado nisso quando pagou adiantado por nossa noite. Tentando conter um sorriso, olhei para o chão, porém o moço continuou.

— Meu nome é Stevens e o seu? — ele estendeu sua mão.

— Esme.— ignorei sua mão no ar. Não seria inteligente se ele sentisse a temperatura do meu corpo.

Ao me olhar desconcertado, ele recolheu a mão.

— Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

— Não bebo nada.

— Nada? — ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Nada. Bom, pelo menos não o que oferecem aqui. — tentei disfarçar com um sorriso no rosto.

— Ora vamos, me diga. Eu consigo o que quiser.

— Melhor não. — Ri pela piada que só eu entendia.

— Bem, você é uma mulher intrigante, Esme.

Levantei a sobrancelha, desconfiada. Do que ele estava falando?

— Estive te observando a noite toda e não pude deixar de reparar que é a mulher mais linda de todo o estabelecimento. Você notou que desde que entrou nessa boate, todos não tiraram os olhos de cima de você? Você conseguiu mesmo chamar atenção.

— Ah, gentileza sua. — disse constrangida. Porém, sabia que se esse era mesmo o motivo para todos ficarem nos olhando durante a noite, tinha certeza de que a figura de Carlisle também chamava a atenção.

— Não, não. É verdade, mas você é misteriosa. Você dançou por uma hora com esses sapatos altos — ele mirou meus pés cruzados na base do balcão.— não tomou um gole de água, não comeu nada, não demonstrou nenhum tipo de cansaço, não suou e depois ficou no muro com o loiro por uns vinte minutos. Você é muito exótica e adoro mulheres exóticas. Você é tão linda.

Aquilo já estava começando a me aborrecer e eu tinha que sair dali antes que não respondesse mais por mim, o que não seria nada bom. Uma risada estridente chamou minha atenção e fez com que eu olhasse sua origem: um grupinho de oito rapazes há alguns metros de nós parecia se divertir com minha situação.

— Bom, já que seu acompanhante a deixou, o que acha de dançar comigo?

— Não estou sozinha. Carlisle já está voltando, obrigada.

Então me coloquei de pé, pois aquele rapaz já estava me deixando nervosa. Melhor ele parar. Porém, ele deve ter percebido minha intenção de sair dali e ele me imitou.

— Por que não? Aposto que danço tão bem quanto aquele loiro oxigenado.

Rosnei alto e ele deu um passo de distância de mim. Não fale mal de Carlisle na minha frente!

— Vamos, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? — ele tomou coragem e avançou, me segurando pela cintura e querendo ir em direção a pista de dança.

— Me solte, você não sabe o que posso fazer contigo!

— Ah é? Estou morrendo de medo! Vamos gata, vamos dançar! — ele me puxou para salão adentro.

— Você não a ouviu?

Uma voz muito conhecida vindo da porta de entrada principal bradou. Carlisle vinha numa corrida quase que vampírica para nós com uma cara nada amistosa e seus olhos negros de raiva. Agora parecia sua vez de defender o território. Ao chegar onde estávamos, ele arrancou a mão de Stevens de cima de mim e até pude ouvir seus ossos se estalando. Com dor, o rapaz trouxe a mão esquerda e lesada para junto do peito. Nesse momento, vi que metade do bar havia parado o que fazia para observar a discussão.

— Seu louco! Deve ter quebrado minha mão!

— Vamos Esme. — Carlisle o ignorou, passando um de seus braços em meus ombros e me trazendo junto dele para longe dali.

Antes de atingirmos a escada para voltarmos a nossa mesa, uma voz masculina diferente o chamou.

— Ei loiro!

Quando Carlisle virou, recebeu um soco na boca do estômago, fazendo seu corpo envergar, porém o rapaz que o fez pareceu que teve mais prejuízo, machucando seu membro superior. Ao ficar ereto como se nada tivesse acontecido, meu marido e eu olhamos ao redor para tentar entender o que acontecera: o grupinho que eu ouvira a poucos minutos rindo de mim e das cantadas que recebia agora formava uma rodinha em torno de nós; Stevens estava no meio. Cercados por nove jovens, Carlisle colocava uma de suas mãos na minha frente numa tentativa de me proteger; como se eu me importasse com isso! Olhei apreensiva para meu marido: como sairíamos dessa sem chamar atenção?

— Acha que é tão fácil se livrar da gente, loiro?

Um homem de uns dois metros de altura na roda pulou para dentro e avançou para Carlisle, dando-lhe golpes de Muay Thai, uma arte marcial tailandesa que Edward provavelmente já teria lido a respeito. Golpes como vários cruzados de direita e joelhadas. Meu acompanhante, por outro lado, apenas se defendia: pulava, desviava, bloqueava golpes com as mãos, saltava para trás; tudo sem a menor dificuldade, o que pareceu irritar os amigos do seu agressor. Vi quando quatro deles saíram da roda e o atacaram ao mesmo tempo, com movimentos brutos, rápidos e ofensivos para cima de Carlisle, ainda na defensiva sem atacar nenhum deles. Ah, se o bem conhecia, ele não os atacaria; meu marido era totalmente contra a violência, ainda mais contra humanos. Se ele pudesse cansá-los para depois sair sem machucar ninguém, ele o faria e aposto que era essa sua intenção.

— Vamos logo com isso! — outro homem, vestido de marrom entrou na disputa. Contudo, este veio com uma novidade: ele sacou um canivete e junto com ele, os demais jovens o imitaram.

Carlisle o viu, mas não se intimidou: continuou a se desvencilhar de cada atacante; agachava, subia sobre as mesas e, mesmo cercado, arranjou uma oportunidade de me empurrar longe dali. Bom, naquela hora nem precisava comentar que todo o lugar estava prestando atenção na briga e elogiando mais essa habilidade de Carlisle.

— Carlisle, por favor! Vamos embora! Eles estão bêbados! — eu disse desesperada. Eu sabia que ele não poderia se ferir, mas aquilo já tinha saído dos nossos planos daquela noite. Logo, a polícia poderia intervir ou os rapazes poderiam se machucar gravemente.

— Esme...— ele falou ao se agachar bruscamente para se desviar de um golpe certeiro com uma garrafa quebrada. Entretanto, esta estava na mão de um dos homens, que acabou atingindo a perna de um de seus companheiros. Ouvi um gemido de dor. A região cortante do vidro rasgou a calça no local colidido e uma ferida se formou, exibindo o liquido vermelho tão sedutor para mim.

Senti seu intenso cheiro férrico entrando em minhas narinas e podia apostar que meus olhos se tornavam tão negros como os de meu marido há minutos atrás. Para dificultar as coisas ainda mais, aquele delicioso aroma ficou mais forte, pois a vítima do corte sentara no chão da boate por causa da provável fraqueza e dor; de sua perna, escorria o fluxo rubro, acumulando-se no chão. A cada segundo o odor ficava mais forte e a poça maior. Graças ao meu conhecimento ralo de anatomia, os estilhaços deviam ter atingido uma artéria para ser um fluxo tão rebelde e um carmim tão... _vivo_.

Era como se não tivesse me alimentado há dois dias e sim há um mês. Precisava daquele sangue mais do que tudo para satisfazer minha sede e meu ego. Ah, eu não podia resistir, não queria. Queria acabar com todos eles, deixar Carlisle em paz, defendê-lo de uma briga que eu era a causadora. Minha garganta ardeu pelo sangue inalado, como se um humano tivesse tomado água ardente. Tudo o que queria era matar aqueles infelizes. Nunca fora uma pessoa vingativa, mas naquele momento, eu _tinha_ que fazer algo. Aproximei-me sorrateiramente daqueles homens e arreganhei os dentes, pronta para atacar.

— Esme, não faça isso! — Carlisle gritou há dez metros de mim em pé num dos intervalos entre os ataques. Ele sabia exatamente o que eu pensava; conhecia minhas feições durante a caça, minha excitação ao encontrar uma nova presa e principalmente, ele conhecia o cheiro de sangue humano no ar.

Eu o encarei hesitante. Não poderia seguir meus instintos, mas eu queria, queria acabar com todos aqueles humanos; não apenas da pessoa que estivesse sangrando. Naquele momento ainda trocando olhares, ouvi alguns homens gemendo, a música alta ainda persistente, um estalido fino perto de nós, que deveria ser o tilintar de pedras de gelo num copo, pessoas gritando, um estouro próximo, xingamentos à agilidade de Carlisle, que foi puxado pelo braço, obrigado a ficar parado por centésimos de um segundo. E atingido.

A agitação aumentou ainda mais, pessoas começaram a correr e a gritar, me deixando ligeiramente confusa com o que acontecia até que finalmente entendi. O que eu pensei que fosse gelo em copo era na realidade um gatilho sendo puxado para trás e a explosão era a bala que fora lançada pelo revolver manipulado pela mão sã de Stevens. Ao olhar para a direção do meu marido, vi seu corpo inerte no chão. Os homens que o agrediam se afastaram, enquanto eu, sabendo que nada de mal poderia ter realmente acontecido a Carlisle, me aproximei dele. Ele estava deitado de costas no chão, olhos fechados, braços levemente afastados do tronco, uma das pernas estendida e outra dobrada, camisa um pouco aberta, cabelos mais desarrumados que nunca e sem nenhum sinal de respiração.

— Carlisle? — sussurrei.

Entre o desespero que acontecia ali, ouvi gritos como "eles o mataram", "Atingiram-no nas costas!" e "mas como não tem sangue? Ele foi atingido! Eu vi!". Olhei ao redor: a maioria corria em direção à porta principal, mas outros permaneciam encolhidos ou deitados no chão, alguns de pé e uma pequena aglomeração se agitava em torno de Carlisle e eu. Seja lá o que fosse acontecer agora, muitas testemunhas oculares presenciaram meu marido ser atingido.

* * *

_N/A: E então? Estou perdoada pela demora? Desculpa pela demora, mas tenho uma boa desculpa. Eu sempre tento ter uns "capítulos de reserva" antes de postar e eles estão acabando do meu estoque, rss. Eu toh tentando escrever um cap. novo a 3 semanas, mas nunca dá certo. Ou surge prova, ou viagem, ou esqueço minhas anotações no outro caderno (como aconteceu esse feriado!)._

_Tenho que contar uma coisa: hj é meu niver! Estou ficando mais velha, mas vcs que ganharam presente, rs. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. e mais ainda que eu possa escrever um pouco na próxima semana. Por isso, nem vou me comprometer qdo vou postar de novo :/_

_Tomara que logo..._

_Agradecimentos:_

_Karen: Amiga, não sabe o qto fico feliz pelos seus comentários e criticas! Sempre adorei seus textos e espero um dia escrever como vc! Como é a primeira fic que escrevo em 1__a__ pessoa, não sei exatamente até que ponto me estendo com os detalhes, mas vou tentar melhorar. Estou morrendo de saudades de vc! Obrigadão pelo comentário!_

_Camila Facinelli: que bom que gostou! Fico mto feliz e posso adiantar que haverá mtos embalos ainda, hehehehe._

_Angélica: Ebaaaaaaa...que bom que vc leu e que vc gostou! Qto a festinha particular...bem...não seja ansiosa! Mas espero que o cap. de hj tenha te deixado um pouquinho satisfeita...rss_

_Mari Platt: Que bom que está gostando e espero q esse cap. não tenha sido diferente. Nossa, nem me fale do desperdício do Deus Grego, enquanto as meninas arrancam cabelos por causa do vampirinho gay e do lobo depilado! Não me conformo!_

_Thalita: Oi! Sempre fico feliz em ver leitoras novas! Ah, tomara mesmo que Carlisle/ Esme continue crescendo. Uma pena ter pouquíssimas fics do casal!_

_Mih Team Carlisle: desculpe! Sei que decepcionei vc e outras pessoas com a demora da minha fic! Desculpa mesmo! Bem, não sou mto fã da Madonna; ela marcou época, não tem como negar...mas agora, eu acho que ela é uma cantora comum na atualidde, sem nada de diferente das demais cantoras solo. Ahhhhhh, eu tinha que fazer um ciuminho...balada sem ciúmes não dá...ainda mais tendo 2 belezas no lugar como nosso casal. Mas vc viu? Carlisle também acabou sentindo um mega ciúmes da Esme... obrigadão pelo carinho._

_Meninas, mto obrigada por td. Por lerem, pelas criticas, pelos comentários...por td mesmo. E não esqueçam a Review, como presente de niver, rss  
_

_Até a próxima!_

_Bjao_

_Gude Potter_


	4. O Segundo Imprevisto

_**N/A:** Olá! Lembram-se de mim? Gude Potter...aquela pessoa que prometeu atualizar a fic a cada 15 dias? É pois é! Sou eu! Definitivamente, não vou mais estipular datas de publicações p/ minhas fics, rss.. Qdo não tenho tempo, eu não escrevo. Qdo tenho tempo, também não escrevo...Ai ai!_

_E vamos p/ fic que já adiei demais! Rss_

_

* * *

_

**4. O Segundo Imprevisto**

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava em total desespero e sem nenhuma expectativa do que viria a seguir. Como sairíamos dali sem chamar a atenção, sendo que meu marido fingia estar desmaiado? Seríamos levados e interrogados por policiais?Carlisleseria preso?Fariam algum exame nele para detectar danos da briga? O que fariam quando descobrissem que não haveria _o que_ examinar? Nosso segredo seria descoberto? Não, nenhuma dessas perguntas possuía uma resposta clara para mim. Debrucei-me sobre meu loiro e sussurrei numa voz inaudível para humanos, numa freqüência extremamente baixa.

— O que faço?

— Cubra minhas costas. Rápido, enquanto não vêem — ele fez mínimos movimentos com sua boca perfeita.

— Mas Stevens vai ...

— Esme...

Sabia que aquilo era um "esqueça Stevens" e ele tinha razão. O que nos importava se ele fugisse ou não? Tudo o que queríamos era sair dali em paz. Eu juntei as sobrancelhas e minha expressão facial se livrou do pânico, demonstrando agora insegurança. Imaginei que Carlisle não podia dar maiores sinais de consciência para não estragar o disfarce e que, seja lá o que fizesse, eu deveria resolver isso sozinha. Mas como poderia cobri-lo? Para quê ele queria isso? Enquanto não vêem ele disse? Quem não via aquilo? Seria possível? O que isso significava?

Ergui meus olhos por uma fração de segundos, dando mais atenção ao ambiente e apurando os sentidos. Tentando ignorar o cheiro de sangue ainda presente, vi e ouvi mais garrafas e copos se quebrando, Stevens guardando a arma e se preparando para sair dali, gritos histéricos, pessoas soluçando e chorando, alguns bêbados que nem se deram conta da recente briga perambulavam distraidamente, alguém murmurando distante no chão "Alô? Emergência?"; percebi então que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós dois ali na danceteria: todos continuavam num corre- corre ou abaixados sob as mesas; provavelmente com medo de maiores tiroteios e violências. Ah, agora entendo! "Enquanto não vêem!" Tinha que fingir que meu Carlisle estava sangrando quando na realidade era mentira. A verdadeira causa de tampar suas costas! Assim, a suposta ferida estaria escondida e ninguém perceberia que nunca houve machucado. Estudando minhas possibilidades, tive meu olhar paralisado ao contemplar o balcão do bar e, de súbito, me ocorreu uma idéia. Era louco, insano, mas o único jeito, já que não podíamos deixar o local. Se saísse com Carlisle dali chamaríamos muita atenção e dezenas de questionamentos seriam levantados. Além do mais, o dono do bar, garçons e outros clientes (maldita hora que a tal Elaine veio a esta boate!) sabiam quem era o loiro a ser atacado numa briga; mesmo que fugíssemos dali na velocidade da luz, seríamos procurados pelo incidente em Forks. E também, ele já estava "desfalecido"; tinha que voltar a realidade de uma maneira muito convincente, mas que não era prioridade pensar nisso agora.

Aproveitando o alvoroço e torcendo que tivesse sorte, me afastei de Carlisle e fui para trás do barzinho numa velocidade que jamais atingi, tendo a maior percepção e cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém; desse jeito e com a ajuda da música alta e das luzes piscantes, eu não passaria de um borrão e uma brisa perto dos clientes. Naquela situação quem iria ligar para um ventinho no rosto? Embaixo do balcão olhei de relance e vi algumas prateleiras com copos, taças, canudos, pratos, panos de pratos e toalhas de mesa que deveriam ser usadas em ocasiões especiais. Felizmente, havia pilhas de cores brancas e azuis. Sem hesitar, peguei dois tecidos escuros e um claro. Contudo, antes de voltar para minha posição anterior, fui até onde estava sentado o rapaz da briga, cuja perna sangrava incessantemente. Ele tentava comprimir arduamente o ferimento com as mãos em vão. Ah, aquele cheiro! Não, Esme, não! — pensei comigo mesma, tentando me livrar das tentações. Eu sentia minhas mãos tremendo de resistência para não terminar de matá-lo e sugar todo o seu sangue restante. Num sacrifício de conter minha sede, fiquei sem respirar a partir daquele momento. Sem me demorar mais de um centésimo de segundos ali, coloquei o pano alvo sobre a poça vermelha e sedutora, manchando-o. Sem conseguir suportar mais aquela tortura que seduzia meus olhos e até meu nariz imóvel, me virei e voltei para Carlisle com a mesma rapidez que eu cheguei. Aparentemente, ninguém notara minha ausência ao lado de meu marido e comecei a embrulhar seu tronco junto com os braços com os tecidos azuis que trouxera, de forma que toda a toalha escondesse seu peito e suas costas, assemelhando-se a uma mortalha.

Quando estava terminando de "empaná-lo", vi que as luzes coloridas cessaram, junto com a música, e as incandescentes entraram em ação, iluminando todo o salão de forma nítida. Por que só depois de tanto tempo acenderam as luzes? Refleti por alguns segundos na minha dúvida. Eles eram humanos! O tiro foi dado há 52 segundos! Ah, acho que eu nunca mais conseguiria viver como uma mortal quando já experimentei a eficiência e velocidade da espécie vampírica. Com certeza, apenas agora o DJ se deu conta que a noite fora interrompida por uma briga com arma de fogo e suponho que deveria ser sua função adequar este lugar para as pessoas se protegerem/fugirem de um possível tiroteio.

— Logo virão me socorrer. Diga para me levarem lá fora e que estou bem. — meu marido voltou a instruir-me.

— Que está bem? Pelo amor de Deus, Carlisle! Todos o viram ser atingido! — falei ao afrouxar sua camisa sob a toalha, colocando meu ouvido sobre sua boca, deixando meus cabelos esconderem os movimentos de seus lábios.

— Todos daqui de dentro me viram ser atingido, não os homens do resgate. Lá fora, sem nenhuma multidão, diremos que não foi o tiro que me fez cair. E você, como esposa de um médico, tentou me aquecer com os panos como primeiros socorros.

— Peguei um pano com sangue...

— Ele me interrompeu.

— Ótimo. Deixe-o ao perto de você. Quem daqui de dentro vir essa mancha no pano, vai pensar que fui mesmo atingido e que você já limpou o suposto sangue derramado. Vou fingir uma bradipnéia. Já o resgate verá que não tenho nenhum arranhão e me dispensará, dando maior importância para o rapaz que se cortou com o vidro. É isso que diremos. Senti a bala cair das minhas costas e minha pele cicatrizar. Não temos por que ficarmos mantidos aqui.

— Esse plano tem muitos furos, querido. Os paramédicos poderão vir a saber que você foi atingido. — tentei falar o mais baixo possível, pois percebi que a agitação ia começando a diminuir.

— É nossa única chance. Lembre-se Esme, é fundamental que convença o resgate a me examinar longe dos curiosos.

Hesitei e suspirei. Sim, era nossa única chance.

— Sim, tem toda razão, amor. — eu murmurei com voz chorosa. Não podia deixar de sentir que a culpa era minha. Aquela briga fora tudo minha culpa. — Me Perdoe por tudo isso!

— Não diga isso! Você não fez nada! — sua voz era um fio.

— Sim, fiz!

E tirei minha cabeleira de cima de seu rosto, de modo a impedi-lo de continuar a querer me defender. Pensei rapidamente nas palavras de Carlisle para ver se compreendia seu plano. A mesma cena deveria ter dois sentidos distintos: para aqueles que acompanharam a briga, deveria parecer que meu marido fora atingido, permanecia inconsciente e eu já teria limpado o sangue numa toalha dali perto — que bom que pensei em pegar a toalha e manchá-la! Quando o socorro chegasse, eu deveria convencê-los a levar Carlisle a um lugar afastado dos curiosos e diríamos aos profissionais que tudo não passara de um engano, que nada de grave acontecera e que aquele sangue na toalha não era seu, caso perguntassem; nem cicatriz ele teria! Assim, sem maiores investigações em seu corpo, sairíamos com nosso segredo guardado, não daríamos queixa na justiça pela briga e a noite que começara tão bela terminaria! Aquilo tinha que dar certo!

— A ajuda já vem, moça — um garçom falou para mim olhando de forma medrosa o corpo inerte.

Sacudi a cabeça.

— Por favor, não se aproximem; deixem-no respirar. Ele não está morto. — pedi olhando para o rosto de meu marido e fazendo lágrimas de crocodilo. Felizmente, creio que os contagiei com meu desespero e tristeza, pois o garçom e alguns se afastaram de nós.

Depois de dois minutos ali, as coisas pareciam já estar quase calmas. Alguns corajosos decidiram ficar ao redor em vez de fugir e acompanhar o desmaio de Carlisle; seis dos garotos que brigaram, sem Stevens, estavam num canto acuados por quatro homens altos de terno preto, que imagino serem os seguranças do lugar. Quando parecia uma eternidade, vi certa agitação novamente: a multidão recém-formada abriu espaço para dois homens de uniforme branco: um de uns quarenta anos, calvo, grisalho e o outro de uns trinta anos: ambos correndo em nossa direção e segurando uma extremidade diferente de uma maca. A seguir, outra dupla com assessórios semelhantes ia para o jovem com a perna ensangüentada, acompanhados por clientes em sua retaguarda. Bom, pelo menos a atenção em nós dois era dissipada um pouco com mais um ferido.

Ao chegar até nós, o mais velho falou se agachando ao lado de Carlisle:

— Com licença menina, vamos ajudá-lo.

— Sou a esposa dele. — respondi firmemente para demonstrar desde o começo que não abandonaria Carlisle.

Ouvi vários comentários a nossa volta, como "tão nova". Prossegui, ignorando meus sentidos — Vão examiná-lo?

— Sim, sim, nos dê licença, senhora, por favor. — falou o outro homem.

— Não, ficarei com ele. — impus.

— Vamos senhora, não vê que pode ser tarde demais? Por favor, deixe-nos fazer nosso trabalho. — o mesmo paramédico se aproximou de mim por trás e fez menção de me erguer a força do chão para dar espaço para trabalharem.

— Não toque em mim! — eu disse hostilmente e me afastando de suas mãos, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos assustado e pude sugerir a razão disso: eu o mirava de uma forma profunda e ofensiva, mostrando que ninguém me obrigaria fazer nada contra minha vontade. Senti minha boca contrair e meus olhos escurecerem um pouco, tirando-me a imagem de mocinha gentil para uma criatura nada amistosa.

— Senhora, seja racional, estamos perdendo tempo. A vida de seu marido... — o mais velho interferiu, sentindo o clima tenso. Ele parecia o superior da dupla, então era nele que eu investiria.

— Por favor, — me virei para ele com a cara mais piedosa que pudesse fazer, mudando totalmente minhas feições. Bem, quem ele era para resistir a uma sedução vampírica?— leve-o para fora, não o examine aqui.

— Mas senhora, estamos perdendo tempo. Ele está sangrando. Precisamos verificar os sinais vitais! — o homem de cabelo esbranquiçado se aproximava de mim e da cabeça da vitima, pronto para ajeitá-la sobre a maca ao seu lado. Não toque em sua pele!— pensei atordoada ao concluir como colocariam seu corpo sobre o equipamento.

— Aqui tem muita gente, Carlisle precisa respirar, por favor, levem-no para fora. — disse desesperadamente antes que tocassem em sua pele gélida.

— Senhora, sabemos fazer nosso trabalho. Obrigado. — disse sarcasticamente o outro rapaz ao lado dos pés, a ponto de tocá-los sobre o tecido da calça.

— Por favor, aqui não! Entendo de medicina e ele respira com dificuldade. Veja. Ele precisa de ar puro o mais rápido antes de qualquer manobra. — eles olharam para Carlisle, que desde sua chegada no salão começara a respirar de forma lenta como dissera que faria. Olhei para o paramédico- chefe. Ele estava quase caindo na minha, faltava mais um pequeno estímulo e aproveitaria agora, ao som de conversas paralelas e irritantes. Com uma voz sedutora que só os vampiros tinham, murmurei em um volume que apenas o médico responsável ouviria. — Não vai acontecer nada a Carlisle, o senhor sabe disso apenas ao olhá-lo. Ele não foi atingido e esse sangue nem é dele. Posso pagar para levá-lo para o estacionamento. Cem mil? Duzentos mil? Quanto quer?

Pude ver sua pupila aumentar e seus olhos brilharem de excitação ao ouvir as palavras mágicas: posso pagar. Seu companheiro apenas nos observava intrigado sem ouvir nada da conversa particular e esperando as próximas ordens.

— Isso não é étnico. — ele falou entre dentes.

— Quinhentos mil à vista e só seu. — falei olhando-o nos olhos veementemente. Não tinha como recusar essa! E...bola na caçapa!

— Jefferson, vamos levá-lo para fora!

— O que, Anderson? — O rapaz piscou desconcertado.

—Ele precisa respirar melhor. Vamos para o estacionamento.

Sorri vitoriosa. Nisso, eu puxei generosamente as toalhas azuis na direção da cabeça de Carlisle, mas sem lhe tampar a respiração; caso contrário toda minha desculpa seria suspeita. Se bem que depois dessa oferta, não creio que haja muita hesitação. Observei os homens colocarem-no sobre a maca sem tocar diretamente sua pele graças ao revestimento que fizera no pescoço.

— Por que esse pano? — o chefe me perguntou ao ir em direção à porta.

— Não quero que ele perca calor.

— Inteligente.

Como saíamos dali e o socorro demonstrava calma ao atender o outro, muitos curiosos resolveram ficar para acompanhar o caso do rapaz ferido, que mostrava mais dor e perda de sangue que Carlisle; humanos sempre queriam mais drama e sensaciolismo em suas vidas! Em menos de um minuto, atingimos a porta que desembocava no estacionamento e, ao ar livre, Carlisle já mudou o ritmo de sua respiração para demonstrar que minha sugestão era a melhor a se fazer. Os homens o empurraram até o centro de uma das ruas mais periféricas do estacionamento, exatamente há cinco carros de distância de nossa Mercedes. Ali, eles desceram o paciente no chão. Havíamos apenas quatro na rodinha: eu, meu marido e os paramédicos, sem nenhum cliente. Bem, pelo menos saímos do lugar, a segunda etapa será mais fácil. Pelo menos, assim eu pensava.

Antes que lhe colocassem a mão para qualquer exame, como se tivesse acordando de um sono, Carlisle mexeu-se lentamente, deixando que seu envoltório "isolante" se afrouxasse em torno de seu corpo. Alguns segundos depois da inquietude, ele abriu preguiçosamente os olhos e encarou nós três ao seu redor. Sabia que a sua dramatização estava mais do que convincente, já que ele próprio era médico e deve ter presenciado mais de cem reanimações durante seus longos anos de profissão. Bem, então quanto a isso, nada seria suspeito.

— Esme...— ele sussurrou.

Eu prendi a respiração. Mesmo sabendo todo o tempo que Carlisle não havia se machucado, só me convenceria de vê-lo ali, são e salvo.

— Carlisle, você está bem?— me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

Ele assentiu lentamente. Aos poucos seus movimentos passaram a ser mais finos e, ao fazer menção em se levantar, os homens de branco intervieram.

— Não se mova ainda. Fique parado para o examinarmos.

— O que aconteceu? — ele colocou uma mão em sua testa com os olhos fechado, fingindo estar um pouco zonzo.

— O senhor levou um tiro e desmaiou — falou o tal Jefferson. Anderson apenas me encarou, sendo meu cúmplice em esconder desnecessariamente de seu amigo que aquele sangue no pano não era dele.

— Um tiro? Deve haver algum engano. — meu marido sorriu abertamente. Se sentando e se livrando totalmente daquela mortalha, ele levantou a camisa em suas costas e as exibiu para os homens: intactas como sempre. Com certeza o poder de cicatrização tinha sido imediato ao tiro, desprendendo a bala. O auxiliar estendeu o braço para tocar sua pele perfeita. Eu abri a boca para avisar Carlisle, que estava de costas, mas antes disso, ao intuir os próximos movimentos do médico, ele se virou de volta e já baixou sua vestimenta. Assim, impedia maiores investigações.

— Afinal, o que aconteceu para ter ficado inconsciente? — perguntou Anderson.

Mordi a língua. Que desculpa ele poderia dar? Eu no momento não tinha exatamente idéia. Senti meu peito arfar quando Carlisle tomou a palavra. Com certeza, ele sabia o que falava.

— Bom, não me lembro direito. Lembro que um rapaz estava cortejando minha esposa ... — os homens se entreolharam novamente. Parecia que aquela não era uma palavra muito usual. —... e quando cheguei para levá-la de volta a mesa, não gostaram muito e logo quiseram brigar. Bom, eu sou totalmente contra qualquer tipo de violência e tentei me desviar até onde podia.

— Até onde podia? — repetiram os homens juntos. Ergui uma sobrancelha desconfiada. Amor, o que pretende contar a eles?

— Sim. Acho que um deles pegou uma arma e atirou, porque tudo ficou muito rápido. — ele franziu suas sobrancelhas. — Lembro das pessoas correndo sem rumo certo até que...— ele tornou a sorrir — acho que colidi fortemente com alguém e caí em cima de uma mesa. Devo ter batido a cabeça e desmaiado.

Carlisle fez uma pausa. Bom, era uma boa desculpa; justificava a falta de sangue e cicatrizes, a respiração baixa e o isolamento térmico, creio. Merecia um Oscar. Ah, finalmente está terminado — pensei. O que mais os paramédicos poderiam fazer se não havia ninguém ali para ressuscitar? Agora, Carlisle prometeria que iria a um hospital para uma revisão e sairíamos dali. Fitei os humanos. Não pareciam nem concordar nem discordar com tais explicações, contudo também não pareciam dar carta branca para sairmos dali assim. Ainda sendo encarado por eles, Carlisle tomou a iniciativa ao colocar-se em pé antes que fossem conferir seu pulso

— Bem, agradeço sinceramente o que fizeram por mim e minha mulher hoje, mas acho que já vamos embora. Já me sinto muito melhor agora, obrigado.

— Nossa foi tão fácil, sorri. Iríamos para casa, Edward devia estar compondo de modo concentrado, mas quem sabe eu e Carlisle conseguiríamos salvar algo ainda da noite? Com uma felicidade incontida de que tudo terminara, fui até meu marido e o abracei pela cintura, após agradecer por tudo.

— Obrigado! — demos às costas e começamos a andar em direção ao carro.

— Só um momento. — falou o chefe.

Paramos nossa caminhada. Ah, claro! Esme sua burra, você esqueceu o dinheiro depois de tudo o que ele fez por nós? O que era cem, duzentos, quinhentos mil ou um milhão quando o segredo de nossa espécie estava para ser revelado? Aquele homem nos ajudara imensamente, mesmo desrespeitando as regras de sua profissão, e merecia sim aquela recompensa. Bem, não poderia entregar na frente de seu colega de trabalho; preciso chamá-lo sozinho e levá-lo até nosso carro para fazer o cheque, enquanto o outro entra para ajudar lá dentro da boate. Ao virarmos, os vimos com as caras enviesadas, como se tivéssemos xingado sua mãe. A principio me assustei e, olhando de esguelha para Carlisle, ele também. Será que tinha algum furo descoberto em nosso plano? Ah, sim e que furo!

— Senhor, como nos explica esse buraco na sua camisa em suas costas?

— Carlisle sorriu tentando tranqüilizar a situação.

— Acho que foi cortada quando me atacaram com o canivete e eu desviei.

— Ah, é? Sem nenhum toque ou cicatriz nas costas?

Eu não estava gostando disso. Meu companheiro avançou para eles e eu o acompanhei na mesma intensidade.

— Oras, isso foi sorte. Também sou médico, senhores, e já presenciei muitas coisas inexplicáveis. Mas, pensando bem, elas podem acontecer conosco não?

— Senhor, escute-nos, deve nos acompanhar até o Hospital. Mesmo que não tenha sangrado e aparentemente não sente dores, deve fazer alguns exames para confirmar se não houve traumas, ainda mais numa colisão.

— Eu lhe asseguro que me sinto ótimo, mas posso ir sozinho; não precisam nos acompanhar. — e sorriu. Ai amor, como sairemos dessa? Nesse momento, ouvi passos se aproximando e, das sombras, um dos seguranças da boate se apresentou, trazendo na mão um saquinho com uma bala nele. Ai, isso pioraria ainda mais as coisas?

— Boa noite senhores — ele encarou Carlisle por alguns segundos surpreso, mas se virou para os paramédicos e sacudiu o plástico transparente no ar — Encontramos a bala.

O chefe se adiantou e pegou a prova, sem tocá-la diretamente. Observou-a por vários ângulos com um olhar enigmático. Ao terminar a vistoria, passou-a a seu amigo para que o fizesse o mesmo e comentou, mirando Carlisle.

— Interessante. A bala não tem uma gota aparente de sangue.

— Eu disse que não fui atingido.

— Onde a bala estava presa? — ele virou-se para o segurança.

— Em nenhum lugar. Ela estava no chão perto donde o Sr. Cullen estava deitado.

Senti a mão de Carlisle apertar a minha em sinal de medo. Calma, chegamos até aqui e sairíamos juntos, querido. Tudo dará certo. Pelo menos, eu torcia.

— No senhor Cullen não estava — Jefferson falou.

— Não estava? — surpreendeu o segurança. —Mas testemunhas viram-no ser atingido.

Ai, o que não deveria ter acontecido, aconteceu: os dois lados da mesma história se encontraram.

— Eu apenas bati com a cabeça, não foi a bala que me nocauteou. — Carlisle foi seguro e confiante ao justificar-se.

— E vai já conosco para o Hospital fazer exames complementares. — disse Anderson.

— Posso ir sozinho, obrigado. — meu marido argumentou imponentemente.

— Ah sabemos que não vai sozinho. O senhor está muito relutante para se examinado, Sr. Cullen. Portanto, para garantir, vai conosco. Senão precisarei chamar os outros seguranças — falou o homem.

— O que é isso? Vão me obrigar? — Carlisle questionou incrédulo.

— Para o boletim de ocorrência, é necessário um exame completo para verificarmos os danos a sua saúde. — Jefferson interveio.

— Não pretendo fazer nenhuma queixa. Pelo o que eu saiba, brigas podem acontecer nessas danceterias; aliás, em qualquer lugar.

— Sim, mas o uso de arma de fogo não é tão comum assim senhor. Nunca aconteceu por aqui e para que seja a última vez, o gerente quer uma punição severa. Ainda mais de um cliente tão distinto. — falou o segurança.

— Olha, por mim não houve nada, ok? Estou bem e, Graças a Deus, ninguém foi seriamente ferido.

— O que houve com Stevens, o rapaz que atirou? — desconversei numa pequena esperança de sairmos logo dali.

— Fugiu, mas mesmo assim, deveria dar queixa, sr. Cullen. — o segurança voltou-se para meu marido.

— Não, definitivamente não! Ainda mais que o agressor fugiu. Não tenho quem acusar. — Calisle aumentou a voz num tom quase que ameaçador.

— Bem, com ou sem queixa, o senhor deve fazer os exames sr. Cullen. — ordenou Anderson com os braços cruzados. — o senhor está pálido e com a pele levemente gélida.

Carlisle olhou para mim e parei para pensar no que foi afirmado. Pele gélida, mas quando ele tocou em sua pele diretamente? A não ser que o médico sentira a temperatura através das toalhas azuis e quanto a palidez, bem isso não poderia ser feito nada. Droga, já estávamos indo embora!

— Senhor Cullen, deve fazer os exames. Se for dar queixa ou não, o senhor decide, mas deve fazer o boletim. A menos ... que tenha algo para esconder de todos. — falou Jefferson venenosamente me olhando. É claro que ele queria saber o motivo do meu desespero em sair de dentro daquela boate.

Argh! Mais uma vez esse idiota queria prejudicar nossa fuga? Carlisle apertou minha mão novamente e fitou o homem. Se pudesse, aposto que estaria rosnando para ele em condição de defesa, mas sabia que se ele fizesse isso, aí sim saberiam que temos algo a esconder. Sem mais opções para não atrair suspeitas, ele suspirou.

— Muito bem, mas verão que não tenho nada de errado. Vamos, Esme — e se virou indo para a Mercedes, com uma mão sobre meu ombro.

— Ahn, senhor Cullen, é melhor ir conosco na ambulância. Melhor não dirigir após um trauma. — o paramédico chefe falou.

— Esme irá guiando.

— Mesmo assim, senhor. — Continuou. — Melhor vir conosco; pode acontecer algo no caminho.

Então compreendi o motivo de tanta insistência! A saúde de Carlisle não era o único motivo para acompanhá-lo ao Hospital. Queria ficar a maior parte do tempo conosco para garantir que o dinheiro prometido fosse dado e ele não poderia cobrar isso na frente do colega de trabalho! É claro! Ora seu...ah, suspirei na tentativa de me acalmar. Eu tinha tanta paciência, eu compreendia tanta coisa, nunca quisera ou fizera mal a alguém, então por que podiam assim querer nos prejudicar?

— Como queira. Mas quero que qualquer tipo de exame seja feito no Hospital. Entendido?— Carlisle finalmente cedeu, dando em minhas mãos a chave do carro e olhando a aceitação do paramédico desconfiado.

A menos que ele tivesse outro plano ao chegarmos ao hospital, eu não tinha idéia de como ser examinado sem revelar nossa verdadeira condição. Vi meu marido entrar pelas portas traseiras da ambulância, suas luzes e sirene ligadas e, eu engatei a marcha ré no nosso carro para sair da vaga e me preparar para seguir o transporte branco.

Segui pelas ruas iluminadas de Seattle às 3 horas da manhã. Por que Alice não avisara Carlisle sobre os imprevistos da noite? Não avisara que seus planos não sairiam como o pensado? Que nosso segredo estaria por um triz? Por quê? Olhei com raiva a ambulância a minha frente, tamborilando inutilmente meus dedos sobre o verso do volante.

— A decisão da briga não fora tomada. — murmurei para mim mesma.

Era a única explicação. Quando Carlisle imaginou me levar a uma balada, nem ele nem a turma sabiam que eu seria cantada. Realmente, Alice não tinha como saber. Não era culpa dela! Não era culpa de Carlisle! Não era culpa de ninguém! Pisei fundo e atravessei o farol vermelho, tendo quase minha lateral direta amassada por um carro cinza na minha perpendicular no cruzamento. Ah ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava essa noite: ganhar uma batida de carro. Perguntei-me se além de tudo isso, haveria mais imprevistos a lidar até o sol nascer. Infelizmente, nem sabia que a noite ainda estava longe de terminar.

A ambulância parou na entrada principal do Hospital. Ao vê-la parar e abrir as portas de trás, embiquei com o carro na entrada do estacionamento reservado e saí do veículo, dando a chave e uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para o manobrista, que quase dormia atrás de um mini balcão com os dizeres do local destacados. A noite devia estar bem devagar para lhe dar sono durante o expediente.

Com pressa, entrei no Pronto-Socorro pela mesma porta que Carlisle deveria ter entrado. Era uma sala de paredes brancas, bebedouro, café expresso a vontade, senha na parede a ser retirada, um grande letreiro em vermelho e preto avisando o número a ser atendido, cadeiras enfileiradas com pequenas mesinhas baixas onde sustentavam dúzias de revistas, janelas abertas, uma televisão no alto exibindo um filme de madrugada. Numa das paredes, havia oito mesas com computadores, sendo que em duas havia recepcionistas de uniforme azul compondo fichas de cadastros de seus pacientes. Vi um homem totalmente desconhecido esperando na fila de assentos chamarem sua senha para ser atendido no guinche.

Confusa por não saber onde meu acompanhante estaria, fui na direção de uma das mocinha, porém parei ao ver o motorista da ambulância, Jefferson, entrar.

— Onde está Carlisle? — Fui até ele dando passos gigantescos que o fizeram praticamente saltar os olhos.

— Ele está na Emergência.

— Emergência? —indaguei incrédula, sendo agora a minha vez de recuar com a notícia. Ele não tinha nada de grave. Já teria sido submetido a exames profundos?

— Todos pacientes que aqui chegam de ambulância são encaminhados para a Emergência, senhora. — ele falou num tom impaciente.

— Onde é? — Eu sabia que aquela não era a melhor noite de sua vida e, aquele rapaz podia acreditar, também não era a melhor da minha. Se achasse Carlisle, não me importava mais nada no mundo! Eu tinha que descobrir o que ele faria para se livrar dos exames, se é que conseguiríamos dessa vez.

— Siga-me. — Jefferson falou secamente, indo a minha frente.

Passamos por uma porta automática, que se abriu e em seguida fechou para passarmos, e me deparei em um corredor mais largo e bege, várias portas com numeração em plaquetinhas, um balcão de enfermeiras vestidas de azul rindo de alguma piada a minha direita, um senhora sonolenta se locomovendo sobre cadeiras de rodas, um médico moreno conversando uma familiar de algum paciente, cadeiras vazias junto às paredes, uma enfermeira cortando o corredor a nossa frente com um carrinho cheio de lençóis brancos e dobrados vindo direto da lavanderia. Olhando em cada corredor e sentindo um forte cheiro de produtos de limpeza, segui o paramédico até ver Anderson vir ao nosso encontro.

— Onde está meu marido? — perguntei ainda aflita.

— Ele está num dos quartos esperando a médica lhe atender.

Eu olhei para as várias portas tentando adivinhar por mim mesma qual seria.

— Senhora Cullen? Posso lhe mostrar onde fica. Erh... Jefferson eu já volto.

E, sem nenhuma hesitação, o chefe foi a minha frente, o que me obrigou a segui-lo. Pude ver de esgueira que seu companheiro voltara pelo mesmo caminho que viemos. Contudo, quando estávamos completamente sozinhos e antes de me mostrar o quarto, Anderson parou e me olhou fixamente com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim? — perguntei inocentemente.

— E o meu favor? —ele sorriu maliciosamente, o que me deu um susto a principio, mas depois entendi.

— Ah, o dinheiro.

— Prefiro chamar de incentivo. Trato é trato.

— Ah, — suspirei — mas o senhor insistiu para virmos ao Hospital.

— A senhora pediu para que tirássemos seu marido da boate e, desrespeitando todos meus princípios, aceitei sem nem mesmo encostar um dedo para examiná-lo.

Hipócrita! Mudou de idéia graças ao dinheiro que ofereci e não pela minha insistência! Felizmente para mim e Carlisle, sua ambição foi maior que seu profissionalismo. Ah, eu podia me fazer de desatendida e não querer mais lhe pagar, afinal, graças a ele que Carlisle estava nesse minuto se submetendo a uma bateria de exames totalmente desnecessários. Por outro lado, eu prometera a ele e quanto menos problemas arranjássemos, melhor. Vamos acabar logo com isso!

— Muito bem. Quinhentos mil dólares. — Abri minha bolsa, que dessa vez tive o cuidado em não deixar no carro, peguei o talão de cheque e uma caneta. Felizmente, Alice não se importaria de que uma pequena fração do dinheiro que ela previra na Bolsa fosse utilizada para um suborno. Era uma boa causa. Indo para um balcão de enfermeiros vazio, preenchi a página e a destaquei, não pude deixar de ser atraída pelo olhar de cobiça do homem pelo pedaço de papel. Mal fechei o talão e tive a folha arrancada de minhas mãos. Tolo! — pensei. Se dinheiro resolvesse tudo na vida!

— Minha dívida está paga! — guardei minhas coisas na bolsa com uma leve revolta em estar fazendo as vontades daquele homem, mesmo que ele tenha trazido Carlisle ali contra sua vontade.

— E muito bem paga! — ele falou, olhos brilhando ao conferir alucinado o cheque entre seus dedos.

— Em qual quarto Carlisle está? — eu podia muito bem ir sozinha! Vá embora gastar seu dinheiro!

— 309.

— Obrigada — falei simplesmente, querendo me livrar logo dele. Virei-me para conferir em qual numeração eu estava próxima e, de repente, eu o ouvi me chamar novamente.

— Sra. Cullen.

Eu o encarei com cara de poucos amigos. E essa agora?

— Sim?

Ele se aproximou de mim sorrateiramente.

— Nós três sabemos que o Sr. Cullen não está bem, aliás, ele tem alguma coisa estranha. Eu coloquei a minha mão em contato direto no seu pescoço enquanto levava-o para fora. A senhora nem percebeu. — mordi minha língua com medo do que viria. — A pele é fria como o gelo. Ele tem algo muito sério não é? Porque ele não queria vir ao Hospital.

Eu o olhei diretamente nos olhos e deu-lhe um sorriso de lado.

— Como o senhor mesmo disse, a dívida foi muito bem paga. Tenha uma boa noite.

E novamente me voltei para os quartos, procurando em alta velocidade no corredor vazio a numeração dita. Carlisle pensou em algum plano? Ele já estaria sendo examinado? Nosso segredo fora descoberto?

* * *

_**N/A:** Oi! Bem, espero que depois desse cap. vcs tenham me perdoado (ou não)...eu só toh prejudicando a vida do casal, eles mal conseguiram aproveitar a tão especial noite...e pior, o próximo cap. também terá suas surpresas._

_Gente, me desculpem mesmo pela demora...agora que tive um tempinho livre vou criar vergonha na minha cara e escrever, atualizar minhas fics! Eu não me conformei em deixar o Dr. Delicia tanto tempo sozinho! Tenho que compensar...acho que sexta eu escrevo um cap. novo._

_Mas mto obrigada mesmo pelos comentários! Adoro cada um deles e são eles o que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo! Não se esqueçam de clicar no balãozinho amarelo ai embaixo e dar sua opnião (pode xingar a autora sim, ela merece, rss)_

_Larissa ou Lalashaw__: Ai, que graça! Lembro de vc sim! Claro! Vc foi uma gracinha vindo aqui! Eu gosto mto do . Faz anos que posto aqui, rss. Minhas fics estão todas aqui. Mas infelizmente, não posso fazer propaganda de um site em outro. Me entende né? Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap. 3...é meu favorito até agora, rs. Muito obrigada pelo carinho! _

_Mih Team Carlesme:__ Oi! Que bom q vc gosta da fic! Fico mto mto mto mto feliz! Que bom q vc se surpreendeu, rss...faço mto isso com minhas fics; acho q sou imprevisível, rss...e o próximo cap. será bem mais surpreendente, pode apostar. Essa música da Madonna, nossa, eu ouvia ela toda hora qdo foi lançada e por sorte coincidiu com a data que a história se passa. Nossa, tocava direto essa musica na rádio! Mto obrigada pelos parabéns!_

_Um mega beijo a todos!_

_Gude Potter_


	5. O Terceiro Imprevisto

_N/A: Aí, é, eu sei...eu demorei muito p/ postar um cap. novo :X , mas tenho uma notícia boa e outra má. Depois eu conto._

_Vamos p/ fic, que é o que interessa, hehehehehe._

_Meu presente de Natal para vcs!_

_

* * *

_

**5. O terceiro imprevisto**

— 300, 302, 305, 308...ai meu Deus!— Murmurei ao acompanhar desesperadamente as plaquetinhas de cada porta, ainda mais quando chegou num número tão próximo. Não podia ser tarde demais, não... — 311, 315. Não!

Voltei alguns passos em busca do "309". Se eu fosse humana, com certeza já teria lágrimas nos olhos, suor escorrendo pelas têmporas e coração acelerado. Eu estava tão ansiosa procurando o bendito quarto que nem notara minha passagem por ele, imaginando 308 ao invés de 309. Soltei um gritinho de excitação ao ver a indicação e sentir o cheiro de Carlisle muito próximo dali. É, bem que dizem que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição; eu sequer parei para prestar atenção em seu odor na primeira vez que passei; ah, mas agora o encontrei!

Encostei a mão na maçaneta decidida. Não me importava o que estivesse fazendo, que tipo de exame fosse, se havia mais alguém ali; eu precisava saber em que condições estávamos, se meu marido estava seguro. Mas por outro lado... e se Carlisle já tivesse outro plano para se livrar dos exames? Será que ele pensou em algo na vinda com a ambulância? Será que ele fez algum acordo com os paramédicos e Anderson não quis me contar? Será que ele estaria acertando algo com o médico naquele exato momento? Sim, eu podia sentir um odor adocicado no ar que eu desconhecia. Será que eu estragaria seu plano se irrompesse no cômodo do nada? Desnorteada, encostei minha testa na porta e suspirei. Mas não podia ficar assim, não! Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido até então. Afastando-me da madeira e apertando ainda mais a maçaneta a ponto de deformar em minha mão, entreabri a porta sorrateiramente de modo que uma fresta de três centímetros se formasse diante de mim.

Não ouvindo nenhuma voz nos primeiros segundos, decidi entrar, aliviada por poder conversar com meu acompanhante um momento. Porém, como se tudo no mundo quisesse me contrariar, ouvi uma voz feminina um tanto quanto entusiasmada.

— Carlisle, é maravilhoso vê-lo novamente. Tão bonito quanto me lembrava.

Cerrei os dentes e rosnei, mas parecia que a mulher não se dera conta de minha furtiva presença. Todas as mulheres agora tinham que fazer festa ao encontrar meu marido?

— É um prazer vê-la novamente, Miranda! Não imaginava encontrá-la justo aqui em Seattle! Como está? — Carlisle falava em tom de euforia, como se não tivéssemos nenhum problema a ser solucionado. Era como se encontrasse um querido amigo de anos e não soubesse mais o que fazer para lhe agradar ou elogiar! Acalme-se Esme, acalme-se. Carlisle só tem olhos para você. Com certeza ele pensara num plano e sairia dali em perfeitas condições! Após eu engolir em seco, ouvi a mulher rir em tom de satisfação.

— Dr. Cullen, tão gentil como sempre! Estava com saudade dessa simpatia. — cerrei os dentes e prendi a respiração. Carlisle sabe o que faz. Carlisle sabe o que faz! E a mulher continuou seus agrados com a voz de falsete. — Mas o que lhe aconteceu, Carlisle? Não esperava vê-lo de novo, pelo menos não nessas circunstâncias.

— Uma pequena briga de bar, Miranda. Houve uma confusão com um grupinho de bêbados e quanto tentei me desvencilhar, acabei colidindo com alguém e caí desacordado. — Meu marido se explicou brevemente. Tá, essa não era a verdade, mas era o que a equipe de resgate registrara e não sabíamos o quanto a médica tinha conhecimento da história... Sim, ele tinha razão: quanto menos detalhes, melhor. A menos... é claro! Se essa mulher fosse amiga de Carlisle, ele poderia sair dali de uma maneira mais rápida e sem levantar suspeitas! Para alguma coisa essa amizade tinha que servir. Ai, isso tinha que acontecer... a princípio, creio que essa era a estratégia de meu loiro, pois ele continuou. — Eu estou ótimo, não sinto nenhuma tontura nem dores.

— Os paramédicos te examinaram, Carlisle? — Senti um tom de incredibilidade.

— Sim, checaram meus sinais vitais na hora em que chegaram. — Carlisle mentiu. Tomara que ela não tenha conversado com os homens; do contrário, verificaria que estávamos mentindo e tudo poderia se complicar.

— E?

— Tudo normal.

— É mesmo? — uma leve risadinha saiu de sua boca como se estivesse ridicularizando a resposta. Juntei as sobrancelhas e me aproximei mais à porta para ouvir melhor o que viria.

— Sim. Não acredita em mim? — Carlisle riu, mas continuou. — Poucos médicos prezam tanto a saúde como eu.

Ele deu uma risadinha. Aquilo estava dentro de seus planos? Tensa, apertei ainda mais a maçaneta,

— Você está certo, Carlisle. Você é o melhor médico que conheci em quase trinta anos de carreira. — Houve uma pausa. — Então, não sei mesmo porque o trouxeram. Você está melhor do que nunca! Tanto que nem preciso encostar a mão em você para saber disso. É, não vou te examinar, Carlisle. Aliás, tenho a impressão que você está um pouco relutante para isso.

Ai, que bom que viemos a esse Hospital! Que bom que essa mulher estava de plantão nessa madrugada! Graças a Deus, graças a Deus! Agora sim! Sairíamos sem nenhum problema, longe de enfermeiros, policiais e iríamos para casa! Felizmente nosso segredo estava bem guardado. E ainda conseguiríamos salvar o que restava da noite! Eu podia sentir meu sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mal me contendo de felicidade, suspirei longamente, aliviada. Ai, tinha que entrar no quarto e dar um abraço nessa médica! Todos os médicos deviam ser assim: se você diz que está bem, é porque está. Pronto, não precisa ficar procurando pêlo em ovo! Que bom que tudo terminara! Quando comecei a empurrar um pouco mais a porta para entrar, a mulher continuou com a voz mais baixa, contudo o suficiente para eu ouvi-la.

— Eu conheço o seu segredo, Carlisle.

Paralisei. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Não, ela não poderia saber da verdade por mais amiga que fosse de Carlisle. Não tinha como! Anderson, o homem que eu acabara de subornar, devia ter tirado conclusões erradas sobre os acontecimentos e dito àquela tal de Miranda. Sim, uma doença rara era isso. Era essa a explicação, só podia! Até o paramédico percebeu que meu cônjuge tinha algo muito diferente; só podia ser alguma doença. Tremendo levemente, voltei minha atenção a conversa particular.

— Do que está falando Doutora? — Carlisle perguntou com falso desdém na voz.

— Eu sei que você é um vampiro.

Um silêncio sepulcral reinou ali nos próximos 7 segundos. Eu, naquelas alturas, não sabia se ria ou caía sentada. Era uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto! Como ela poderia saber? Era uma brincadeira entre velhos amigos? Não tinha como ela saber! Chacoalhei minha cabeça, tentando afastar inutilmente aquela situação de mim. Carlisle sempre tomou cuidado com nossos costumes para não levantar suspeitas, tanto que há mais de um século ele exercia sua profissão com a maior discrição possível. Para tudo tinha uma boa explicação, com certeza. Uma boa explicação!

— Do que está falando, Miranda? — a voz de Carlisle vibrou.

— Não precisa disfarçar, Dr. Cullen. Eu conheço esse segredo que você esconde com tanto ímpeto. Por falar nisso, não só você, mas como toda sua família.

— Minha família... — sua voz máscula foi morrendo. Se não soubesse que aquele era meu marido pela voz e nome pronunciado, nunca diria que fosse. Sua entonação estava irreconhecível.

— Sim, sua família. Não negue Carlisle, nem tente. É em vão. —A voz feminina tornou-se mais segura e arrogante até então, como se fosse o ponto chave daquela discussão. E eu sabia: essa tal Miranda tinha a faca e o queijo na mão. Tomara que Carlisle tenha sangue frio e uma inspiração divina para se livrar dessa agora.

Ainda inquieta com o que afirmara, aquela mulher prosseguiu:

— Eu ouvi sua filha, aquela moça loira e bonita, conversando com você no seu consultório, quando eu ainda trabalhava em Forks e vocês acabavam de se mudar. — ela fez um barulho com a garganta, como se quisesse limpá-la, e continuou. — Eu lembro que tinha que falar com você sobre um paciente com S.A.R.A . Antes de ir até seu consultório, perguntei a uma enfermeira se você não estava atendendo ninguém e ela me disse que não, porém sua filha estava contigo. Bem, eu fui até a porta fechada de seu consultório e pretendia esperar o término da sua conversa. Contudo, me pareceu que a moça começou a alterar a voz e gritou algo do tipo "Vampiros e lobisomens não se misturam! Um vampiro líder como você não pode se rebaixar e propor isso àqueles cães!". Sabe Carlisle, eu pensei que tivesse ouvido mal e que devia tirar algumas férias do Hospital, afinal, que história era aquela de vampiros e lobisomens? Mas depois que saí dali e pensei bem no que ouvira, ou no que pensei ter ouvido, comecei a imaginar e investigar mais sobre o senhor, Dr. Cullen.

Eu suspirei, apertando ainda mais a maçaneta, cuja forma a essas alturas já estava mais do que contorcida. Tentei apurar ainda mais minha audição, como se quisesse ouvir uma formiguinha deslizando pelo andar de cima.

— Carlisle Cullen, 31 anos, 1,75 cm de altura, 90 Kg, médico com formação há cinco anos atrás na Itália. Casado com Esme Anne Platt Cullen, pai de Edward Masen Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Jasper Hale Cullen, Emmet McCarty Cullen. Sim, Carlisle, sua conversa me deixou tão curiosa que não que contive e precisei olhar sua ficha no Hospital. Estudei todos os seus dados, porém encontrei mais do que eu queria. — Uma pausa, após sua acusação em tom de superioridade. — Quando mandei procurar nos arquivos, encontrei sua ficha sim, de 2003, o ano em que você se mudou para Forks. Mas o que me deixou confusa é que trabalhou aqui, em 1936, um Carlisle Cullen com os mesmos dados que você. Até mesmo a idade! — Ela fez uma parou. Ah não, não podia ser!

— É, muito estranho eu diria. Os mesmos parentes, a mesma formação acadêmica, mesmos peso e altura. Ora, eu estava ficando louca, pensei na época, só podia. Precisava de férias e de fato as tirei naquele outono, contudo, aquele caso ainda pairava na minha mente. Eu não conseguia dormir nem raciocinar em cima de outra coisa que não fosse você. Foi então que depois comecei a juntar as peças de um quebra cabeça que sempre esteve na minha frente e nunca dei importância.

— Quebra cabeça...— a voz de Carlisle era um fio. Bem, nessas alturas, aposto que como eu, ele nem respirava mais.

— Sim. Parei para pensar e vi percebi que suas atitudes eram muito estranhas. Em eventos do Hospital, você e sua família mal tocavam nas comidas e bebidas, vocês sempre evitavam cumprimentar as pessoas com apertos de mão e abraços, mas quando faziam, podia sentir sua mão gelada. Você sempre dizia que era por causa do ar condicionado e todos acreditavam. Ah, mas com o tempo e com essas descobertas que fiz, essa desculpa não me convencia mais. Aquilo era uma coisa muito mais séria. E também, o senhor possui experiência na medicina muito além de um médico de 31 anos. Era como se o senhor tivesse cem anos de profissão. Sempre lendo rapidamente a literatura mais recente, sendo que já leu livros muito antigos e clássicos de medicina. Era isso. Eu sabia o tempo todo, mas nunca nem eu nem ninguém se dera conta. O senhor é um ser _imortal._

Cerrei os dentes, tentando absorver aquelas afirmações.

— É claro que nunca contei tudo isso a ninguém, nem ao meu marido; afinal, quem acreditaria e o que eu ganharia com isso? Pelo menos, n_aqueles tempos._

Um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu ali; qual seria o próximo passo dela? Eu tremi ao pensar nisso.

— E a senhora crê mesmo nessa história digna de conto?

— Os contos podem virar realidade, Carlisle. Além do mais, é mais fácil eu provar tudo o que estou dizendo do que deixar você sair daqui como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Senti que houve uma pausa longa e pesada entre eles e não era para menos. Aquela mulher tinha razão. Seria muito mais fácil provar ao mundo nossa verdadeira condição do que sairmos ilesos do Hospital. Mas o que pretendia? Ela iria querer algo em troca? Dinheiro também? Ah, por favor, por favor, que seja! Nem que seja dez milhões de dólares em troca de seu silêncio; qualquer coisa para que nosso segredo estivesse a salvo, pois isso não se aplicava apenas a Carlisle, mas às crianças também. Preferia morrer a ver um de meus filhos caçados como animais ou rodeados pelo preconceito. Como eu queria ter o dom de Edward e saber todas as intenções dessa mulher! Como eu queria saber o que ela iria fazer! Meu marido, aparentemente, tinha os mesmos temores que eu, portanto questionou com a voz rouca, após um suspiro cansado:

— Não vou negar; é inútil. E como você mesma falou, é muito simples mostrar a verdade a todos. Sim, Miranda, eu e minha família somos vampiros.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio me corroía como se fosse um ácido em contato com a pele humana. Eu me sentia como se minha garganta fosse bloqueada internamente; como se não conseguisse mexer nenhum músculo; como se eu fosse um objeto inerte dali, sem movimentos ou emoções. Duas enfermeiras passaram ao meu lado pelo corredor falando sobre o que parecia ser uma fofoca muito interessante, mas eu não tinha interesse em mais nada. Não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar e isso continuou quando a médica retornou sua fala.

— Muito sensato admitir, Carlisle. Sabe, eu gosto de você e o admiro muito; sempre o admirei. Se todos os profissionais da saúde tivessem a fibra e competência que você tem, estaríamos muito além em nossos conhecimentos científicos. E odiaria lhe prejudicar, mesmo que fosse preciso.

— Que fosse preciso? — meu esposo repetiu.

— Fosse preciso, sim. Carlisle, estou disposta a liberá-lo do Hospital sem nenhum problema judicial ou burocrático com a Instituição e também estou disposta a nunca mencionar a verdade a ninguém.

— Então? — Sua voz foi ansiosa.

— Então uma mão lava a outra. Um favor se paga com outro e com certeza não seria nada que nunca tivesse feito antes.

— Que favor é esse?

Ouvi a mulher inspirar profundamente antes de revelar suas intenções; nesse momento, fechei meus olhos com uma força nunca feita, sentindo o maior medo de toda minha imortalidade.

— Carlisle, quero que mate algumas pessoas.

— Perdão? — a voz de meu marido tinha um quê de revolta, mas ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Eu tive que me segurar na porta para não cair, pois só apertar a maçaneta não me acalmava mais; esta por sinal, já virara poeira metálica sob meus dedos.

— Carlisle, quero que mate a família inteira de meu ex- marido e em troca, seu segredo imortal estará a salvo do mundo.

Totalmente chocada, levei minha mão a boca na intenção de refrear um grito de horror e abri mais alguns centímetros do vão da porta. A tal dra. Miranda devia estar muito concentrada em seus negócios, porque aposto que qualquer humano ouviria minha euforia.

— Dra. Houston, o que está me pedindo?

— O que o senhor ouviu, Sr. Cullen! — ela quase deu um grito impaciente.

— Mas isso é asqueroso, totalmente inconseqüente e inadmissível! Como pode me pedir isso? — a voz de Carlisle era de repulsa e ao mesmo tempo nojo. Eu nunca, em mais de cem anos de existência, podia imaginar uma pessoa que lutasse tanto pela vida quanto meu marido. Era como se pedissem para ele matar os próprios pais; ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas, nunca!

— É, logo imaginei que essa seria sua reação, Carlisle. — a mulher falou com um pouco de frustração.

— Não me chame de Carlisle! Como ousa se dirigir a mim e fazer uma proposta dessas? O que pensa que sou? Um Assassino? — Carlisle aumentou a voz de modo que a porta tremesse em minhas mãos.

— Ah, por favor. Não se faça de santinho porque você não é! Nem você nem o resto daquela sua gente! Quantos por noite vocês matam? Quantos velhinhos, grávidas, crianças e bebês vocês já mataram para saciar sua sede? Heim? Quantos? O que são mais oito pessoas? Escolha como! Se vão sugar o sangue até a última gota, atirar, afogar, decapitar, não me importa! Só quero ver a família Crimson morta! Acabada! Ah, e olhe só: quero a família morta e não transformada em mortos vivos como vocês. Se os transformar, acabarei descobrindo e já sabe o que acontece.

— Nem eu nem ninguém fará nada desse tipo! Não matamos pessoas!

— É mesmo? Diga-me o que são oito mortes no meio de um mundo cheio de corrupção? Sua família nunca matou ninguém em séculos de existência? Nunca?

Carlisle se calou por alguns segundos e naquele momento, mesmo não sendo Edward, eu sabia o que pensava. Infelizmente, nossa família não era tão pura assim; pelo menos dois de nossos filhos já mataram para saborear o sangue humano e eu queria fazer o mesmo por volta de uma hora atrás. Provavelmente querendo se mostrar inabalável, ele tomou a palavra.

— Como tem coragem de fazer uma proposta dessas? Você? Uma mulher que luta dia e noite a favor da vida?

— Não me venha com sermões! Não você! Uma aberração da natureza que com certeza já fez coisas mais repugnantes do que estou lhe pedindo agora! Você não sabe o que passei com essas pessoas ou o que meu ex marido fez a mim! Você não sabe de nada!

Ouvi um choro sufocado e rodeado de soluços. Passos de salto alto ecoavam no ambiente e, pela primeira vez, vi parte da chantagista se virar para a janela. Ela parecia ter cabelos loiros e ondulados e eles balançavam graciosamente aos seus movimentos.

— O que aconteceu Miranda? — Carlisle perguntou num tom apaziguador que só ele tinha e sabia como usar.

A mulher soluçou mais uma vez e ergueu seu pescoço para trás antes de falar.

— Michael era meu marido por 9 anos e nos dávamos bem. Realmente bem. Ele era o homem que toda mulher sempre quis ter: bonito, carinhoso, amável e rico. Mas muito rico. Sua família tem uma de maiores posses em Washington, sem contar as propriedades do exterior como em Paris e nos Alpes Suiços. Sabe, não temos filhos e nos primeiros anos tudo não passou de Lua de Mel. Michael comprava tudo do melhor e mais caro e vivíamos como verdadeiros rei e rainha. Gastamos dinheiro de todas as formas com carros, casas, terrenos, cartões de créditos, viagens e meu marido sempre pagava tudo, sempre! Nunca vi sequer uma fatura. Mas tudo estava muito perfeito e como dizem por aí, o que é bom, dura pouco.— Sua voz morreu por alguns segundos — Pouco depois de me mudar para Seattle, resolvemos nos separar. Michael e eu tivemos uma grande briga e chegamos a essa conclusão, mas o que eu não sabia era o que meus "queridos" sogro e cunhados iam fazer.

Houve uma pausa.

— A família de meu ex marido é italiana. Ah! — ela suspirou — Mais gananciosos, impossível! Ela visa qualquer centavo que possa entrar para a fortuna da família e quer ter dinheiro e mais dinheiro sem ver em quem pisam para conseguir! Quando me separei, meu sogro fez a cabeça de meu marido a me deixar na ruína, sem nenhum tostão e sem nenhum tipo de herança ou bens pelo casamento. — Uma pausa e pude ver ela negando com a cabeça enquanto falava. — Meu cunhado é juiz e minha cunhada advogada. Com certeza mexeram alguns pauzinhos nessa minha separação.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que todos os gastos e contas que tive durante meu "feliz casamento" vieram em meu nome para pagá-los. Oras, Michael não pensaria nisso, pelo menos não sozinho. Ele era repórter não engenheiro para arquitetar tudo por si só. Isso deve ter sido idéia de meu sogro, com certeza e, tendo parentes envolvidos no meio jurídico, deve ser fácil manipular os documentos. Uma podridão só! Dívidas e mais dívidas vieram no meu nome Carlisle, como se eu sozinha tivesse gasto tudo aquilo! Meu salário de médica, por mais que eu economize, não está sendo o suficiente para eu pagar tudo. Eu fui injustiçada por aqueles desgraçados, mas agora todos vão pagar. Um por um por me prejudicarem tanto.

— Você...você falou em oito mortes, Miranda. Pelo o que você falou, o número de culpados é menos que isso.

— Você está certo. Mas são oito sim. Michael, meu sogro, minha sogra, meus cunhados e os filhos deles: os gêmeos e a caçula.

— Filhos? Quantos anos eles tem?

— Os gêmeos têm dois anos e a menina tem sete meses.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Crianças. Aquela louca queria matar crianças? Ela não era um ser humano; era um monstro! Ou pior, um ser inominável, sem piedade e grotesco. Como podia ter um diploma de médica perante a pensamentos criminosos como estes. Ela não podia falar sério, não! Não sobre seres indefesos. Nenhuma criança podia se machucar nesse mundo e Carlisle não podia fazer isso! Simplesmente não podia! Paralisada de horror e sentindo meus olhos querendo lacrimejar (se fosse possível), ouvi Carlisle.

— São crianças, Miranda! Bebês! Acha que eu me sujeitaria a matar não só adultos, mas crianças também? Que culpa eles têm pelos feitos dos pais e avós?

— Não me interessa! Quero que toda a família pague pela sua desonestidade! Nenhum Crimson presta! Nenhum! E é melhor cortar o mal pela raiz...

— Não Miranda! Não participarei do seu plano. Nem eu, nem minha família! — Carlisle aumentou seu tom de voz — Não importa o que faça ou ache para nos chantagear!

— Cullen, posso destruir o seu futuro e o da sua família num piscar de olhos. Você se meteu em uma briga com tiroteio. Posso simplesmente fazer um diagnóstico errado sobre sua saúde e lhe mandar para o interrogatório sem você imaginar como!

— E por que se separou? — meu marido indagou tentando mostrar indiferença pela "oferta".

— Isso não tem importância agora. — ela deu de ombros.

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que posso muito bem matá-la agora mesmo e acabar com tudo isso? Afinal, como você disse, o que são algumas mortes? É menos ruim uma que oito!

— Foi então que a mulher se virou da janela e pude ver parte de sua face ficando vermelha ao se posicionar de perfil para mim. Ela me pareceu bonita. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos até os cotovelos. Vi seus lábios formarem um sorriso fino e malicioso.

— Ah, Carlisle, você é a pessoa mais pacífica que conheço; não faria mal a uma mosca, muito menos a mim. Em todo o caso, pensei nisso. Sei que você é muito esperto e poderoso, porém não sei até que ponto vão suas habilidades. Foi por isso que deixei uma carta explicando tudo: quem vocês são, sua verdadeira condição, que provavelmente os Cullen iriam querer me eliminar por eu ter descoberto toda a verdade e que, uma forma de confirmar tudo o que digo é submetendo-os a exames. Ah, seria uma grande perda a você, Carlisle. Mas nem se dêem ao trabalho de procurar essa carta; ela está muito bem escondida no meu consultório e, se acontecer qualquer coisa a mim, um mínimo acidente, uma pessoa de minha confiança sabe onde encontrar essa carta e os revelaria. O segredo de sua família será revelado!

A mulher riu silenciosamente, mas eu não podia mais suportar aquilo! Tinha que agir! Essa mulher não podia fazer o que queria. Simplesmente não tínhamos opções: ou matávamos pessoas inocentes ou nosso segredo seria divulgado. Sem agüentar mais um segundo naquela situação, adentrei o quarto pronta para me livrar daquela sem-vergonha, nem que ela tivesse uma carta contando tudo; se é que realmente ela tinha. Carlisle parecia tão compenetrado como eu nesse problema que mal fez menção quando apareci na porta. Entrei e a encarei enraivecida. Ao contrário do que pensei, a médica apenas me fitou com seus olhos miúdos verdes e seus lábios finos com batom rosa esboçaram um sorriso quase que debochante.

— Oh, Sra. Cullen. É verdade, devia ter imaginado que estava por aqui. Como vai? — disse no maior cinismo que já vira em todos os meus anos. Era como se fôssemos velhas amigas e não nos víamos há muito tempo, encontrando-nos agora apenas para um casual chá da tarde.

— Nem se aproxime de mim. — Bufei tentando esconder, ou pelo menos, diminuir minha ira.

— Ah, acho que seu marido tem bastante coisa para lhe contar. — ela se virou para Carlisle com uma expressão de nenhum amigo, diferente de segundos atras. E, num tom desafiante, ainda provocou. — É isso Carlisle. Em uma hora virei para saber sua resposta. Talvez queira contar à sua mulher. — Ela abriu um maldito sorriso.

— Eu ouvi tudo! A senhora não tem coração nem alma! — dei um passo em sua direção, quase fazendo-a recuar. Quase, infelizmente!

— Sim, tenho. Minha ex família que não teve! Se é que posso chamar de família!

— E é isso? Quer que liquide uma família e só, tudo fica bem? — trinquei os dentes. Como eu queria pular no pescoço daquelazinha, entretanto, Carlisle me impediria numa fração de segundos, afinal de contas era o que ela queria: ser a vítima de um atentado.

— Mais ou menos. Depois é claro, vocês me darão cobertura suficiente.

— O que quer dizer? — Meu marido crispou os lábios.

— Isso mesmo que lhe parece, Carlisle. Eu sei que vocês têm muita grana e que acabaram de dispor de 500 mil para Anderson. Bem, eu tenho que pagar minhas contas injustas. Mas o que são uns 2 milhões a menos para vocês? Vocês tem tudo! Carros luxuosos, uma casa bonita e cara, roupas da melhor qualidade. — Ela riu, embora eu sabia, não estar a vontade por estar na presença de dois predadores que não se conhecia exatamente o limite da benevolência. Após nos encarar por alguns momentos e mexendo distraidamente na campânula de seu estetoscópio no pescoço, continuou. — Bem, vou deixá-los sozinhos, pois eu me comprometi a auxiliar numa cirurgia. Devem ter muito o que conversar. Até daqui a uma hora Carlisle!

Ela desfilou com um ar de vitoriosa até onde eu praticamente estava e pude ouvir seu jaleco impecavelmente branco farfalhar junto a calça jeans azul que usava. Assim, Miranda Houston saiu da sala, deixando-nos completamente a sós.

* * *

_N/A: Será que estou perdoada depois do capitulo ou vcs querem me matar ainda mais? _

_Bom, depois de ter recebido algumas broncas e ameaças sobre minha demora com a postagem (snif), eu tenho duas notícias, como disse acima._

_A ruim é que a fic está no fim (termina no 8o cap.), mas como não tirei férias esse fim de ano, é pouco provável que eu escreva outro cap. antes do carnaval :/_

_Tipo, até dá p/ eu escrever em um dia um novo cap., porém ele não ficaria da forma que eu quero e eu sou muito crítica com as coisas. É, como a Esme disse, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição e se eu faço uma coisa, quero que ela esteja bem feita! Mas isso não significa que vcs não possam mais me cobrar; adoro qdo isso acontece. Eu sinto que minha fic realmente é boa e que além de mim, tem mais alguém que gosta da história._

_A boa notícia é que já tenho o cap. 6 escrito e pronto para postar! Ou seja, até o começo de fevereiro, eu farei isso (eu por acaso já prometi que não divulgaria mais prazos? Huahauahuahaua)_

_É isso! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. e que ele não tenha ficado muito repetitivo ou monótono, mas obviamente, preciso dele para o desenrolar da história._

_Gente, fiquei impressionada com o numero de pessoas achando que o Anderson voltará para atormentar o casal; hehehehe, vcs combinaram?_

_Ahhhhhhh, para os mais ansiosos (inclusive eu), o "momento" CC/EC vai chegar e mais uma vez digo: quero escrever a cena com calma._

_Vi que muita gente nova leu esse cap.! Obrigada pelo carinho meninas!_

_Angélica Couto: Flor! Vc leu a fic! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...vc não tem jeito mulher! Mas como prometi, sim, o fim será caliente, hehehe, a la Casal 20. Bom, eu acho que vc tá querendo me matar agora, mas eu prometo que vou lembrar de vc qdo escrever o último cap. Mtoooooo obrigada pelo apoio!_

_Camila Facinelli: Sorry, sorry pela demora. Não é por falta de vontade em postar, juro mesmo! Ultimamente, quando chego perto do pc é p/ coisas urgentes; mal lembro quando foi a última fic que li. Mas estou feliz que tenha gostado da fic e por ter comentado. Por favor, continue dando sua opinião (pode até xingar a autora, rs)._

_Izabella Moreno: mi amore! Que bom que vc leu! E fico mais feliz ainda que tenha gostado! Isso significa muito p/ mim; ainda mais vindo elogios de uma fã more de Twilight como vc! Fiquei com medo da história ser muito repetitiva. Ah, melhor que a autora? KKKKKKKKK. Bem Iza, eu não curto muito a Meyer, mta tem gente que escreve melhor que ela; então, qlr pessoa faria uma escrita melhor que ela (humm...vou ser xingada por isso) :/ Agora, se o papo é JK, hehehehe...ai, muda de figura._

_Cissa Malfoy: Hey! Fiquei mto feliz que vc tenha lido outro trabalho meu mocinha! Tava com saudade de seus comentários! Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Vc pode afirmar com convicção de como está lendo meu 1o trabalho fora HP e se vc disse q é bom, então vc já me deixa satisfeita. Obrigada por acompanhar mais esse trabalho e pelos elogios! Saudades suas!_

_Natal: Hehehehe, não se preocupe. Não tenho nenhuma intenção em parar de escrever; não agora no fim da história._

_Simone: Ei querida! Minha super autora! Que legal que vc leu! Obrigada pelos elogios! Vindo de vc, é importante para mim! Te adoroooo._

_Milene Lira: acho que falhei na hora de atualizar, sorry! Mas que ótimo que vc gostou da fic! Me deixa muito feliz! Hehehehe, verdade...quem diria que o casal passaria por tudo isso numa única noite! Até parece que tem alguém tramando contra eles ( eu que não sou), rss. Obrigada pelo carinho e review!_

_Mari Platt: kkkkkkkkkkk...minhas fics são assim mesmo: imprevisíveis. Adoro fazer isso, quando vc pensa que vai acontecer algo, vem essa autora chata que vos escreve e muda tudo! Bem, toh tentando fazer um pouquinho o que a Titia Meyer não fez: inovar com os demais personagens. Ah, eu sei como é estar na correria; um dos motivos de minha demora é ela (alias, TODOS os motivos). Parabéns por passar de ano! É mto bom, depois de tanto sufoco né? Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre!_

_Paloma: ai, uma das pessoas que me ajudaram e incentivaram nessa fic! Eu não sou malvada! Mas a fic tem que ter reviravoltas, rs. E vem mais por ai, já toh avisando, rss. Ai, pensou ganhar um Dr. Delicinha de natal? OMG! Mto obrigada por tudo Paloma, desde dos puxões de orelha pela demora (eu mereço!) como pelo apoio de sempre...te adorooo!_

_Larissa: olhaaaa, que coisa feia! Vc acha que aceitar suborno é coisa legal? Rss Alias, justo com o Dr. Delicia que eles encarnam né? E o cara mal tem grana...qto aos próximos subordinados, hehehehe, nada a declarar. Obrigada por ser essa leitora assídua que vc é! Me deixa muito feliz e me estimula a continuar escrevendo e parar de fazer outras coisas mais urgentes, hehehehehehehe._

_Boas Festas e tudo de bom em 2011!_

_Bjs_

_Gude Potter_


	6. O Quarto Imprevisto

_N/A: Oi! Sumi um tempinho (p/ variar...), mas agora segue outro capitulo. Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**6. O quarto imprevisto**

Eu estava tonta; não conseguia raciocinar direito. Quando a porta se fechou e finalmente ficamos a sós, me aproximei do meu amado e o contemplei. Ele parecia perder parte da vida (se é que podia dizer essa palavra quando se referia a nossa espécie) que adquirira mais cedo, naquela mesma noite. Usava roupa de hospital branca com pontinhos azuis ao longo do tecido, seus cabelos antes impecavelmente arrumados, agora salpicavam seu rosto pálido e imóvel, fitando-me com os olhos negros, semelhantes há horas antes. Apesar disso, o motivo dessa mudança de olhar era outro; dessa vez, ele expressava ódio e nervosismo, mas ainda sim um sentimento culminando em seu interior, como se não existisse mais nada além daquele quarto. Era assim que meu Carlisle se comportava quando mal conseguia se conter, já que era uma forma de expressar suas emoções. Aproximei-me dele lentamente e sentei-me junto aos seus pés sem nunca perder o contato visual. Sem mais delongas, não me contive e quebrei aquele clima de enterro.

— Carlisle, o que foi isso?

— O que você ouviu, Esme. Fomos descobertos. Nossa espécie, nosso segredo, nossa família, tudo nas mãos de Mirando Houston. — Ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

— Mas...não... eu não entendo! Como...onde...quando... — eu não sabia por onde começar. Minha mente era um turbilhão de idéias e imagens sem fundamentos, tentando organizar severamente a origem de todo aquele problema. Onde fora o primeiro erro? Sufocada, indaguei. — Por que Rosalie veio falar com você sobre lobisomens?

— Lembra-se quando nos mudamos a Forks? Eu sabia que lá tinha uma aldeia de homem-lobos residindo próximos de nossos locais de caça e eu estava com a esperança de acabar com o acordo, lembra-se? Não queria viver limitado a nenhum território, mesmo porque nunca quisemos machucar nenhum humano. Estava procurando fazer a paz com os quileutes para vivermos em harmonia e as duas raças terem total autonomia e liberdade para com seus atos. Eu estava a ponto de falar com Harry, um dos anciães chefes da tribo, para fazermos um novo pacto, mas Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper não concordaram; principalmente Rose. Ela foi ao meu consultório para tentar me convencer a desistir da idéia e... — ele hesitou — bem, talvez ela tenha passado um pouco dos limites com conseqüências mais sérias do que imaginamos. E no fim não adiantou em nada: a maioria era contra a quebra de protocolos, então...

Ele deixou a frase no ar. Sim, de fato me recordava daquele episódio; dia e noite, noite e dia saía briga em casa por causa dos lobisomens. Enquanto que eu, Carlisle e Edward queríamos paz entre os clãs, Li, Emm Rose e Jazz não queriam uma trégua. Ou melhor, não queriam ver nenhum vampiro se rebaixar. Humm...quem iria imaginar que uma idéia inocente e cheia de boas intenções nos levaria a isso?

O silêncio pairou sobre nós, tendo em vista que nenhum dos dois tinha argumentos ou sequer idéias para o caso. Sacudi meu pé impacientemente no ar, como se isso fosse me trazer alguma melhoria, enquanto que Carlisle mirava suas mãos jogadas a esmo em seu colo. Sentindo-me totalmente inútil diante das circunstâncias, tentei pelo menos consolá-lo, fazendo breves vai-e-vem com minha mão esquerda em seu tornozelo direito coberto pelo lençol branco. Meu marido parecia nem estar notando isso do jeito que seus olhos permaneciam tão inertes. Quando ia me aproximar de sua cintura para beijar suas mãos, numa tentativa de mostrar que não estava sozinho e que sempre o acompanharia, meu celular tocou. O som abafado pelo couro do objeto nos tirou do transe e encarei com desânimo a fonte do barulho; não tinha a menor vontade de atender e falar com mais ninguém naquele momento, porém ao estar prestes a me livrar do acessório, Carlisle interveio.

— Atenda. Pode ser importante.

— Nada mais me importa.

Calamos-nos novamente, contudo, não a musiquinha. Impaciente e disposta mandar quem quer que fosse ao inferno, tirei o aparelho da bolsa, jogando a longe desta vez e olhei no visor quem nos importunava. Em fundo azul neon, o nome "Edward" sobressaía. Dei um suspiro encorajador e apertei o botão verde, pronta para não deixar que o garoto suspeitasse que aconteceu algo de errado. Mesmo assim, foi em vão. Quando encaixei meu ouvido na escuta, não tive forças para falar nada, apenas ouvir. Sem a famosa palavra, ouvi uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha perguntando de modo inseguro.

— Mãe?

— Fa... — pigarreei na tentativa de limpar a garganta, já que minha voz estava embargada por um iminente choro, como se fosse possível — Fala, filho.

— Mãe, desculpa mesmo de estar ligando nessa noite! Meu pai vai querer me matar, mas tinha que correr o risco. Tive esperança que você estivesse no banheiro ou em outro lugar longe dele. Olha, espero não ter atrapalhado nada, mas é rapidinho. Nunca ligaria para vocês numa noite dessas senão fosse importante. — O rapaz se apressou a dizer como se fosse uma criança que deixara escapar um palavrão na frente dos pais e tentava se redimir. Ah, se ele soubesse...

Sem emitir nenhum som e ficando imobilizada, a voz de Edward pareceu soar longe de meus pensamentos...

— Não, não tem problema, — respirei fundo e continuei — querido.

— Olha é rapidinho, mãe, eu prometo. Depois vocês continuam da onde pararam e não vou interromper mais. Além disso, para mostrar que não quero mesmo estragar a noite, eu vou sair de casa daqui a pouco. Aí, se quiserem chegar mais cedo não tem problema. Não agüento mais ouvir uma nota de piano e decidi correr um pouquinho para variar — mesmo constrangido pela suposta interrupção, ele riu da própria piada, mas eu não conseguia mover meus lábios. Para mim naquele momento, nada me faria rir. Olhei para Carlisle e ele tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, estudando o pé da cama, aposto que esforçando-se para ter uma idéia sensata. Ainda tentando ser breve na ligação, Edward continuou. — Mãe, a senhora sabe onde está aquela jaqueta vermelha que a Alice trouxe da Alemanha? Ela me deu em algum pacote, mas não sei onde está...

Sua voz foi morrendo e a conversa permaneceu em silêncio. Depois de uns segundos, me dei conta que ele parara de falar há um tempinho, não sabia bem ao certo quanto e, pensando responder sua dúvida, disse:

— Dá uma olhada no quintal. Sempre tem um pouquinho lá. — Senti minha voz chorosa e novamente a hesitação do outro lado da linha, o que me fez entender que alguma coisa eu tinha posto a perder.

— Mãe? Está tudo bem? Está tão quieto aí para uma boate ou...ah...você está concentrada em outra coisa num lugar mais reservado? — Sua voz foi pura malícia, junto com uma risadinha solitária. Pelo menos, seu dom de ler pensamentos só funcionava quando estava presente e não por outras vias de comunicação. Ao perceber que eu não reagira, ele continuou com suas brincadeiras.

— Aliás, mãe, por falar em roupas, cá entre nós. Como foi que meu pai deixou você sair de casa naquele estado? Não tinha um vestidinho mais comportado para Alice escolher? E aquele perfume? Olha, espero realmente que vocês dois descarreguem toda a energia que tinham no pé da escada, porque senão vão colocar essa casa abaixo com tanto...entusiasmo. E olha, se quiserem me ligar para eu saber a hora boa para voltar, eu agradeceria.

— Mais uma vez um silêncio, porém não tive mais como enganar, pois dei um suspiro prolongado e fatídico no telefone que era quase impossível não levantar suspeitas.

— Mãe, tá tudo bem? Olha, já pedi desculpas. Fala rapidinho onde está a jaqueta e desligamos. — Sua voz agora era mais firme.

— Tá, tá tudo bem. — Minha voz tremeu. Ai, Esme sua burra! Agora ele saberia que tinha alguma coisa estranha.

— Não mãe. Não está tudo bem! Posso não ler seus pensamentos daqui, mas sei que não está tudo bem. O que aconteceu?

— Na-nada, filho. — Gaguejei, falhando completamente na minha atuação.

— Quero falar com Carlisle. Onde vocês estão? — Disse num tom autoritário; quase quanto o de seu pai.

— Filho...

— Esme, onde estão?

— Solucei. Oh céus, quando ele me chamava de Esme era algo muito sério.

— Edward, escuta...

— Não! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas algo não está bem e você não quer me dizer.

— Não há nada a dizer, filho.

— Esme, não tente me enganar. Te conheço há mais de 80 anos e faça o que fizer, sei que vocês estão com algum problema. Pois bem; se não me vão dizer onde estão, perguntarei a Alice. É, ela vai se concentrar em vocês e saberei tudo.

Alice, seu nome veio a minha mente. Se ela pudesse nos dizer agora o que aconteceria... Se ela tivesse uma decisão concreta em que se basear, saberíamos como seria nosso futuro nas mãos daquela víbora vestida de branco!

— Seja onde estiverem, estou indo para aí mãe. Até mais. — E Edward desligou o telefone antes mesmo de eu suplicar para não vir.

Demonstrando pouco interesse ao longo da conversa, Carlisle olhou para mim com uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

— O que foi?

— Edward está vindo. — Falei simplesmente.

Suspirei ao desligar o aparelho e a buscar a bolsa vermelha no chão, como se isso muito me interessasse! Quando a vi, num cantinho bege, me agachei para apanhá-la e logo a abri. Mesmo de costas, senti um par de olhos ainda me observando e, quando me levantei, encarei meu marido, tentando sorrir na esperança de confortá-lo. Mas dessa vez, em décadas, não tive êxito, pois sabia que aquele problema ia além de nossas expectativas. Em inúmeros momentos, eu conseguia confortá-lo quando um paciente falecia, quando ele e um dos meninos discutiam violentamente (o que era até que freqüente), desentendimentos com outros de nossa espécie... Sempre. Eu sempre tinha sucesso em acalmá-lo, em apaziguá-lo, em fazer perceber que ainda havia outras coisas piores e que conseguiríamos superar qualquer coisa juntos e que no fim, tudo acabaria bem. Entretanto, dessa vez não; dessa vez seria diferente. Estava fracassando totalmente como esposa e mãe ao tentar restaurar a tranqüilidade em nossa família.

Carlisle apenas me fitava passívelmente e, como se eu pudesse ler minha mente, sabia de cada pensamento que me rodeava. Com certeza, ele tinha ciência que eu me sentia um lixo ao falhar em meus papéis de esposa e mãe. Antes, porém, de voltar para perto da cama, meu esposo murmurou:

— Perdoe-me.

— O que? — Questionei espantada.

— Perdoe-me por tudo isso. Essa noite não chegou nem perto do que planejara.

Eu parei.

— Mas, meu amor, não foi sua culpa. Nunca. Jamais. — Eu neguei com a cabeça enquanto me sentava onde estava anteriormente.

— Sim, foi. Eu nunca devia colocar nossos nomes na minha ficha profissional, nunca devia permitir nossos filhos de vir conversar comigo no Hospital sobre assuntos particulares, nunca deveria ter aceitado a provocação daquela briga e devia ter ido embora na hora que você disse, nunca deveria ter feito o convite para você para irmos a uma balada!

Ele escondeu seu rosto alvo atrás das mãos, como se fosse cair no choro, algo que se fosse possível para nós, aconteceria. Eu estremeci. Nunca vira Carlisle tão abatido, derrotado, fraco e, de certa forma, arrependido. Aquela imagem me fez ver que se meu marido tinha alguma culpa naquilo tudo, eu tinha muito mais. Podia ter deixado Stevens falando sozinho ao invés de encorajá-lo, podia ter procurado me informar mais sobre os lugares que nossos filhos freqüentavam, podia ter carregado Carlisle nos ombros quando fora atingido pela bala e trazê-lo para casa; talvez as conseqüências não fossem tão desastrosas. Aproximando-me ainda mais do homem que sempre amei, trouxe suas mãos para o colo novamente e as segurei firmemente, mirando seus olhos ainda negros como a noite.

— Não foi sua culpa em nada. Se você errou, eu errei em algo muito maior.

Sem avisos, levei minha cabeça até a sua, de forma que nossos lábios se tocassem docemente; sem pressa, mas também com uma certa urgência.

— Perdoe-me meu amor! — Disse também querendo chorar.

— Você não tem nada a ver, Esme! Agora... Só nos resta pensarmos numa saída. — Era a vez dele em tentar me confortar. As idéias brilhantes sempre vinham dele.

— O que você pensa fazer? — Sussurrei.

— Acho que não terei alternativa senão concordar com todas as condições de Miranda.

Eu dei um pulinho para trás assustada com a proposta, enquanto que Carlisle apenas me fitou antes de continuar.

— Querida, não tem outra escolha. Ou fazemos ou não fazemos. Ou melhor, ou eu faço ou não faço.

— Carlisle...

Ele me interrompeu, colocando o dedo indicador em meu lábio inferior.

— Não quero nenhum Cullen, exceto eu, envolvido nisso, Esme. Já temos problemas demais para envolver mais alguém.

— Eu faço qualquer coisa para sairmos dessa situação e aposto que as crianças também. —Ele não pareceu me acreditar e no fundo eu sabia o porquê. Eu não estava confortável ao dizer aquelas palavras; fazia-o para apoiar meu marido incondicionalmente. E falando isso, completei: — Deve haver outro jeito e estamos tão nervosos que não conseguimos pensar!

— Não há outro, Esme! — Sua voz era ríspida. — Terei que acabar com todos eles.

Eu engoli em seco e tremi. Carlisle me olhou mais profundamente. Aposto que sabia o motivo de minha controvérsia.

— Matar todos...— murmurei — até crianças.

Esse era o ponto que mais me atingia. A palavra morte já não me agradava, tanto que em certos momentos da caça eu me odiava por fazer aquilo, mas não tinha escapatória. Agora, matar humanos? Crianças ainda? Ou melhor... bebês! Não, eu não suportaria. Nem que fosse Carlisle, Edward ou seja lá quem fizesse; até um humano! Eu nunca aceitaria um crime hediondo desses! Nunca! Nenhuma criança merecia morrer, ainda mais por culpa dos pais! Eu não podia me conter. Não podia permitir, ainda mais depois de tudo o que já me aconteceu e com meu filho quando humana. Esse era meu trauma. Nunca deixaria nada acontecer à minha criança e sentia como se nada de mal deveria acontecer a qualquer criança. Qualquer.

— Carlisle. Se você fizer isso, eu...— engasguei-me.

— Esme? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não _poderia_ perdoá-lo. Eu...— parei — acho que o deixaria.

Senti-me o pior ser de todo o Universo ao dizer aquilo. O padre falara bem claro: na saúde, na doença, na riqueza, na pobreza até que a morte os separe. Tá certo que esse último trecho era dispensável, mas o resto... eu não suportaria! Acho que não conseguiria receber Carlisle depois de um longo dia, encará-lo nos olhos profundamente e fazer de tudo para agradá-lo sinceramente, sabendo de tudo que ele fez, mesmo que obrigado. Apesar de tudo, isso o tornaria um criminoso da pior espécie ao matar seres incapazes de se defender. Não, não agüentaria se o autor fosse meu marido. _Meu Carlisle._

— Esme, também não gosto disso, mas creio que seja a saída menos ruim. Temos que pensar nas conseqüências.

— Não! Deve ter outro jeito! Essas crianças são inocentes Carlisle. Gostaria que alguém planejasse matar algum de seus filhos, caso fossem mortais?

— Querida, esse não é o ponto...

— Esse é exatamente o ponto! Carlisle, eu não suporto ver uma criança sofrer, simplesmente não suporto! E, nunca pensei que iria dizer alguma coisa assim, mas, se você encostar um dedo em cima delas, você nunca foi o médico que pensei que fosse!

Ai, golpe baixo Esme! Vi como o rosto de Carlisle se entristeceu velozmente e, se antes eu achava que ele estava abatido, nem se comparava com seu estado agora. Idiota! Como pude fazer isso justo com ele? Já não era o bastante entristecê-lo na balada ao revelar meu descontentamento em não ser mãe biológica? Será que não percebia que a situação estava difícil e eu ainda o pressionava, piorando ainda tudo? Tentando corrigir meu erro, falei:

— Amor, desculpe, eu não...

— Você está certa, Esme.

— Não...

— Está! Que espécie de médico seria eu em matar crianças inocentes, quando em inúmeras vezes lutei contra isso? Não, não podemos nos deixar levar pelas chantagens de uma mulher desiludida com a vida. Não encostarei um dente sobre os Crimson. É, eu sabia que ela estava muito bem de vida, porque sempre usava roupas boas e seus carros eram quase tão novos quanto os nossos, mas nunca imaginei que o marido fizesse tudo isso com ela. Se é que é verdade.

— Então... Matará a Dra. Houston?

— Não. Não quero fazer nenhum crime; nunca quis. Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece.

— Acha que ela pode voltar atrás no pedido?

— Não sei. O que ela pediu é algo realmente inconcebível, por isso ela deve ter pensado há meses em como nos atingir, porém a oportunidade surgiu mais cedo do que ela imaginou.

— E será que não há o perigo dela nos chatagear em busca de dinheiro?

— Acho que isso é inevitável Esme; ela mesma acabou de dizer. Além do mais, esse é o menor dos problemas. Se infelizmente ela quiser dinheiro, ela o terá.

— A menos que... — hesitei. Não acreditava que insistia naquilo — a matemos.

— Não, não! A história da carta deve ser realidade. Miranda sempre foi muito calculista e sabia que podíamos liquidá-la em segundos. É, aposto que ela pensou numa garantia de vingança contra nós com todos os detalhes. O que me preocupa é quando ela conseguir provar minha situação e isso é fácil mesmo, pois não consigo me submeter a um exame de sangue; isso entre outras formas de provar. A mídia viria atrás de nós como carrapato atrás de cachorro e nosso segredo seria realmente revelado.

— Podemos esperar Alice nos dizer o que aconteceria. — Intervim.

— Mas não podemos esperar muito tempo pela reação de Miranda. Além do mais, se acharmos um meio de nos desvencilhar dos repórteres, pesquisadores científicos e de toda a euforia, teríamos um problema muito mais grave.

— Qual?

— Os Volturi.

Abaixei minha cabeça em sinal de desespero. Se os vampiros italianos viessem, não apenas Carlisle pagaria, mas nossos filhos também. Eu nem me importava com minha segurança mais, todavia, todos quem eu amava pagariam por uma de minhas decisões: trocar minha família por bebês alheios! E os Volturi, por mais que fossem amigos de Carlisle, não perdoariam a revelação de nossa espécie. Eles não davam segunda chance, de acordo com os relatos de meu marido.

— Então — gaguejei — façamos a proposta de Miranda.

— Não, Esme, você tem razão! Tem toda razão! Deve haver outro jeito! Além do mais, ela pode sempre nos recorrer de forma covarde quando aparecer algum imprevisto em sua vida.

Imprevisto, sorri frustrada ao pensar na palavra. Quantos imprevistos já não aconteceram naquela noite inicialmente tão especial? Aconteceria mais algum ainda até o amanhecer?

— Carlisle, por favor, vamos embora. Vamos fugir daqui. Talvez ela nem nos ache. Podemos sair de Forks por algum tempo e depois voltar daqui a algumas décadas, quando tudo for esquecido.

— Isso é tampar o sol com a peneira Esme. O problema nunca seria resolvido de verdade e com certeza Miranda arranjaria outro artificio para conseguir de nós o que quer. Você não sabe como ela é decidida.

Suspirei mais uma vez. Aquilo realmente parecia não ter escapatória: precisaríamos enfrentar a tal médica, tentar vencer no braço de ferro e ver quem é mais forte que quem. Se tivéssemos mais uma carta na manga... Ou então, se soubéssemos que não havia nenhum documento pronto para nos colocar contra a parede. Tínhamos que pelo menos nos livrar daquela carta. Sem ela, poderíamos nos negar a nos submeter a qualquer chantagem. Se existisse um meio em descobrir onde estava a carta... Gostaria de ser uma mosquinha e acompanhar a médica a todos os lugares que ia e com quem conversasse.

Ainda pensando numa estratégia, fui até a janela que a doutora estava há minutos atrás e admirei o cenário externo. A madrugada ainda ia longe e conseguia ouvir há milhas pios de corujas camufladas na floresta ao redor, na estrada pela qual viemos, no parque central de Seattle a três quadras. Logo amanheceria e tudo isso terminaria. Tudo. Apreciei as luzes do comercio, hotéis, semáforos piscando, refletindo no asfalto como se a pista estivesse molhada por causa de uma recente chuva. Havia raríssimos veículos nas ruas em baixa velocidade e nenhum transeunte; isso devia ser típico numa madrugada de domingo duma cidade grande como aquela. Quais problemas as pessoas dali enfrentavam, ainda mais quando se via uma cena tão pacata como aquela? Era como se o mundo vivesse na maior calmaria e ordem, ah, mas infelizmente, eu sabia bem que não era assim. Longos minutos sem ninguém falar nada, me virei surpreendida com um odor que conhecia muito bem e Carlisle fez o mesmo, olhando para a porta ansioso.

Em segundos, a porta se abriu sem nenhuma cerimônia, revelando o esbelto rapaz que eu tanto amava.

— Edward! — Exclamei e fui até ele para abraçá-lo em busca de conforto, sendo retribuída. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço e o apertei como se dependesse daquilo para viver, ou melhor, existir. Talvez, meu filho tivesse alguma idéia sobre tudo aquilo.

— Mãe. — Ele falou suavemente, ao me afastar de forma delicada e olhar para o pai, sentado numa cama de hospital, com trajes do mesmo e uma pulseira de identificação no punho direito. Essa provavelmente era uma imagem que nenhum dos dois nunca vira: Carlisle no lugar de um paciente.

— Edward, como nos encontrou? — O patriarca da família com um sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

— Bem, como Esme não me disse nada no telefone, — ele me olhou com um ar de censura, mas ainda permaneceu abraçado comigo — tive que ligar para Alice para conferir se sabia alguma coisa de vocês. Ela só me disse que viu Carlisle indo para o Hospital da cidade de ambulância e Esme no carro. Ela e Jasper estavam muito preocupados com vocês, mas não conseguiam usar o celular devido a distância até Seattle.

Ele parou um minuto e, desfazendo completamente o abraço comigo, se aproximou mais do pai.

— Acho que foram mais para o norte do que supunha; devem ter chego ao Canadá praticamente. A sorte é que logo eu liguei de Forks para eles. Bom, quando Alice me disse que estavam no hospital daqui, não hesitei em vir para cá o mais rápido que consegui. Quando cheguei aqui, perguntei a uma enfermeira de plantão ali no corredor onde Carlisle Cullen estava. — Ele sorriu misteriosamente — Ela não queria me dizer por não ser mais horário de visita, mas li seus pensamentos e vim para cá no primeiro descuido.

Carlisle assentiu, como se estivesse recebendo ordens do filho, que continuou.

— Mas o que aconteceu, mãe? Eu sei que não está tudo bem, senão nem estariam aqui para começo de conversa. O que foi? — Ele desviou o olhar de mim para Carlisle e continuou. — Meu Deus, não consigo entender nada! Vocês nem estão conseguindo pensar direito! O que é que os aborreceu tanto?

Suspirei e olhei para Carlisle, que devolveu o olhar resignado em contar ao primogênito a história. Meu marido contou tudo, desde minha abordagem até as condições da Dra. Houston.

— E quanto tempo falta? — Indagou o rapaz.

— Quinze minutos. Em quinze minutos preciso dar uma resposta a Miranda.

— E o que pretendem? — Sua voz vacilou.

— Não podemos matar pessoas inocentes Edward. Eu nunca me sujeitaria a isso; teremos que enfrentar Miranda.

— Mas pai, não podemos fazer isso! Toda nossa espécie será descoberta e os Volturi nos matariam. Oito humanos valem mais que sua família? — Edward fechou o cenho em revolta.

— É claro que não! Minha família é tudo para mim e eu nunca deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse.

— Não é o que parece! Ah, mas é claro... — Edward me olhou contrariado.

Eu engoli em seco. Não sabia por que aquela hostilidade contra mim; era como se eu tivesse feito algo totalmente contra ele. Até que entendi. Como meu filho podia ler mentes, provavelmente lera a de meu marido e viu que parte dele era contra essa estratégia por dar ouvidos a mim. Meu filho sabia que eu não aprovava qualquer idéia de morte, ainda mais de crianças e que tentara convencer Carlisle a isso. E era verdade. Embora Carlisle não se sentisse a vontade com as imposições de Miranda, ele sempre fazia o que eu dizia por tamanha paixão que sentia por mim. E se matar crianças inocentes me afetava, meu marido não concordava em fazê-lo. Eu sabia que Edward não tinha a mesma opinião. Ele não se importava em matar um ser inocente se houvesse um bem maior. Os anos em que viveu longe de nós, se alimentando de sangue humano, tornava– o menos sensível.

— Não é questão de ser sensível ou não, mãe. Entretanto, o que me parece é que essa louca não vai descansar até ter o que quer. — Meu garoto se voltou para mim, agora num tom mais acolhedor.

— Querido, não podemos fazer tudo o que ela quer sem ao menos lutar. Quem sabe se essa carta realmente não existir...

— A carta... — murmurou Carlisle mais para ele do que qualquer outro de nós. Nesse instante, Edward o fitou de forma intrigante e, após uns segundos, falou:

— Acha mesmo que daria certo?

— É uma esperança.

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? — Falei meio inquieta ao ver que a conversa estava só a dois.

Ainda sério, meu filho me explicou.

— Carlisle acha que posso descobrir onde está a carta que Miranda diz existir e poderia destruí-la.

— Mas como?

— Eu poderia ler seus pensamentos. — Ele disse simplesmente.

— Edward, você não tem o mesmo poder que Aro tem ao ler todos os pensamentos que uma pessoa já teve em vida! — Acho que pareci uma mãe dando bronca no filho.

— Edward poderia se encontrar com ela e perguntar sobre tudo isso, se ela não tem vergonha de fazer uma proposta desse nível e sobre a carta, é claro. Sabe, induzi-la a pensar nessa chantagem. Com certeza ela irá pensar no lugar exato em que está a carta, se ela de fato existir, e você, Edward, deverá destruir.

— Mas e se ela tiver uma cópia ou outra coisa para nos comprometer? — Perguntei.

—Teremos que arriscar, Esme. Parece que Miranda não sabe sobre os dons de Edward e isso é um ponto ao nosso lado. É nossa única chance.

Refleti por um momento. Sim, podia ser nossa única esperança. Sem a carta, poderíamos fugir ou até mesmo matar a doutora, se fosse preciso; mas por hora, tínhamos que nos livrar de qualquer segurança que ela tivesse.

— Sim, certo. Mas como faremos? — Perguntei um pouco mais animada.

— Edward, Miranda está em uma cirurgia agora. Por que não entra no consultório dela e tanta achar por conta própria antes que ela tenha tempo de mudar de lugar?

— No consultório?

— Sim, ela disse que estava lá. Se você não achar nada, procure-a e instigue-a a pensar no paradeiro da carta. Depois, se puder, destrua- a. — Carlisle falou veementemente.

— Nossa, que noite! — Meu filho exclamou e sorriu pela primeira vez ali desde que chegara. — Isso acabou com a noite de vocês né?

— Haverá outras noites, querido. — Falei para ele tentando consolá-lo, embora meu olhar se detia em meu marido, o maior decepcionado nessa história toda.

— Eu sei mãe, mas um problema atrás de outro numa noite que pareceria perfeita...

— É filho. Imprevistos acontecem. — Falei desanimadoramente fitando o chão.

— Por falar em imprevistos, quando estava vindo para cá e antes de parar no balcão das enfermeiras e perguntar por vocês, vi um rapaz sentado numa das cadeiras pensando em você, mãe.

— Em mim? — Me surpreendi. Olhei para Carlisle e aparentemente ele teve a mesma reação.

— Sim. Era um rapaz alto, de olhos castanhos, cabelos negros até o pescoço e presos num rabo de cavalo, estava usando uma calça jeans azul e um suéter roxo. Não o conhece?

— Não, a princípio não. — Tentei me lembrar de quem se tratava, mas parte daquela noite já estava sendo muito cheia e torturante para mim.

— Bem, ele tinha o braço esquerdo enfaixado e preso numa tipóia, mas não parava de pensar em você.

— Levei um susto com essa descrição e me senti paralisar. Edward também se mostrou inquieto ao ler meus pensamentos, o que deixou Carlisle ainda mais curioso.

— De quem se trata?

— Stevens. — Murmurei ainda congelada.

— E quem é Stevens? — Ele perguntou.

— O rapaz que viera falar comigo na boate e que atirou em você.

Meu marido suspirou longamente e eu sabia o motivo. Não era por ciúmes, afinal ele estava mais do que certo de meu amor eterno por ele, contudo, era um problema a mais para nos preocupar. O que diabos Stevens estava fazendo ali? Eu esperava mesmo que fosse só por causa do curativo. Mas então por que estava pensando tanto em mim? E por que não fora embora depois de enfaixar o braço? Respondendo minha pergunta, meu filho falou:

— Ele quer pedir desculpa a você, mãe. — Franzi as sobrancelhas confusa. — Ele lamenta muito o que causou a todos e quer se desculpar, especialmente por importuná-la.

— Como você sabe? — Perguntei mesmo sabendo receber uma resposta obvia.

— Eu li seus pensamentos. Quando vi cujo foco era minha mãe, parei perto dele e fingi mexer no celular para tentar descobrir mais.

— E? — Falei.

— E é isso. Eu acho melhor você falar com ele, mãe.

— Não! Não vou! Depois de tudo que aquele homem nos fez... Graças a ele estamos enrolados com essa tal de Miranda e você ainda espera que eu me rebaixe, indo falar com ele? Não mesmo!

Era só o que me faltava! Que atrevimento esse de Stevens! Depois de me abordar, de atiçar seus amiguinhos a brigar com Carlisle e a tirar nele, trazendo toda essa confusão! Não, eu não farei isso! Além do mais, Carlisle precisava de mim, não poderia simplesmente largá-lo nessa situação para conversar com um moleque inconseqüente.

— Mãe, por enquanto Carlisle não pode fazer nada. Ele ficará bem! — Disse Edward colocando sua mão em meu ombro num ato encorajador.

— Não, Edward, não. — Sacudi a cabeça.

— Edward está certo, Esme — O "paciente" falou imparcialmente. — Eu estarei bem, querida. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer por mim. Aliás, se o garoto está mesmo arrependido por tudo aquilo, seria um problema a menos para pensarmos. Converse com ele Esme, e acabemos com tudo isso.

Hesitei por um momento. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali, pois tudo iria muito bem e fácil.

— Humm, não sei...

— Vamos, Esme. Ele parecia mesmo arrependido com tudo. Dê-lhe uma chance. — Incentivou-me Edward.

Ainda tentando reunir forças para ir adiante, veio-me o estímulo.

— Por favor, Esme. Será melhor para todos que você aceite suas desculpas. — Aqueles lindos olhos agora de coloração mais amendoada me olharam quase que de um jeito de imploração. Ai, eu não podia resistir a isso. Não àquela sedução silenciosa. Não àquele homem que eu tanto amava e faria qualquer coisa pelo seu bem estar. Edward pigarreou ao meu lado. Certo, vocês ganharam então, Ed.

— Muito bem. Eu vou então, mas realmente espero que Stevens seja o último imprevisto da noite.

— Ótimo. — Carlisle riu. Ah, ele era ainda mais lindo quando exibia sua linda dentadura branca. Isso me seduzia tanto que eu podia beijá-lo e abraçá-lo e nunca mais me desprender dele.

— Vamos, mãe! Depois você continua. — Meu filho revirou os olhos, já abrindo a porta e me incentivando a terminar com aquelas cenas melosas. Ah, Edward! Quando você se apaixonar verdadeiramente vai me entender. Olhei para ele e, rendido, assentiu com meu pensamento.

Precisando ainda mais de um empurrãozinho, fui até meu marido e lhe dei um selinho rápido, porém triste, precisando desesperadamente de um porto seguro para meus medos e inseguranças.

— Boa sorte — ele sussurrou, ainda com nossos lábios muito próximos. — aos dois.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre nosso filho, que afirmou com a cabeça. Foi então que ele abriu espaço para eu passar pela porta, que logo se fechou atrás de nós.

* * *

_N/A: Huhauahauahuahauaha...mais um imprevisto para nosso casal! Uma hora pára, eu prometo, rss._

_Rss, fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de gente xingando a Miranda...tá, tudo bem, eu entendo...ela foi meio filha da mãe. Mas acreditem, eu até tento entender o lado dela. Agora já estou vendo..os xingamentos cairão sobre o Stevens._

_Esse Cap. foi meio parado, mas o próximo... vai pegar fogo._

_Queria muito agradecer os comentários..._

_Milene Lira: Eu disse que o Anderson não era tão ruim! Tem coisa pior moça...ahh, eu gosto de surpreender sim! É o que eu digo, se é p/ escrever o obvio, deixa q o autor escreve...nas fics tem q inovar (mas sem extrapolar né? Senão o negócio fica sem noção. Rss) Ahhhhh, o momento casal 20! Humm...esse vai esperar pelo menos umas semaninhas, tenho que estar inspirada, hehehehe._

_Mari Platt: kkkkkk...kill that bicth…hauahauahauahauha…..é verdade…coloquei O Dr. Delicia e Esme em Cheque. Ah, relaxa, qdo a fic é legal, eu também me envolvo e começo a elaborar enredos próprios, hehehehe... Que ótimo que esteja gostando!_

_Cissy Malfoy: Maninha, rss. Eu não pensei que vc fosse mesmo acompanhar mais essa fic, rss...que linda q vc é! Sempre me enchendo de apoio e incentivos com meus trabalhos. Bem, qto a se surpreender...vc sabe como minhas fics são, hehehehe...estou preparando um final bem...original, mas lógico. Vc vê..o autor se encarrega da divulgação p/ leitores...é coisa chique bem! Hehe. Vc sabe que no fundo no fundo, meu coração pertence ao Harry, mais especificamente ao Snape (a Sonserina também). _

_Angélica Couto: Fico mesmo feliz que esteja amando a fic. Vc parou com as suas? Mas como o H2H, tinha q ter uns probleminhas na vida do casal né? Hehehehehehehe._

_Brenda: Opa...leitora nova! Seja bem vindaaa. Acredite, não quero matar ninguém não. OMG, vc ficou até as 6h 30min lendoooo? Espero q suas expectativas tenham sido atendidas, rss. Prometo que postarei o mais rápido possível e que escreverei o momento C/E com mto carinho e amor...hehehehehehehe._

_Camila Facinelli: So sorry, mas não consegui inaugurar o ano com a fic...estudei todos os dias de janeiro praticamente...até dia 1º. Mas também não quero matar ninguém não com minha demora, rss. _

_Meninas, mto obrigada pelos comentários, incentivos, criticas e etc etc etc. Estou adorando fazer esse trabalho, embora lamente de não poder me dedicar muito a ele devido a correria..._

_Continuem comentando, please...adooooooooro!_

_Bjs a todos_

_Gude Potter_


	7. O Quinto Imprevisto

_N/A: Olá! _

_Sei que demorei muuuuuuuito pra postar (praticamente um ano)!  
Mas tenho uma boa notícia, que colocarei no fim do capítulo._

Agora, vamos a fic, que é o que importa...hehehe...Boa leitura!**  
**

* * *

**7. O quinto imprevisto**

Acompanhei Edward pelo corredor, ainda insegura sobre o que deveria pensar e fazer a respeito de tudo que ocorrera nas últimas horas. Deveria procurar também Miranda para tentar convencê-la de desistir da idéia? Deveria tentar negociar outra saída em troca de sigilo? Deveria oferecer uma generosa quantia de dinheiro? Deveria... mordê-la? Apertei os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de esquecer esse pensamento. Carlisle teria vergonha se soubesse de minhas recentes vontades e dúvidas.

— Acalme-se mãe. Ali está ele — murmurou meu filho ao pararmos num cruzamento de corredores desertos.

— Não sei se poderei perdoá-lo depois de tudo que nos fez — minha voz era um fio. Meu desânimo era tanto que nem o fitei, sentindo uma repulsa enojante vindo daquele mortal.

— É o melhor que podemos fazer. Ele estava bêbado — e deu uma olhada de esgueira para o jovem — e pelo visto ainda está.

Virei a cabeça para confirmar. Stevens agora usava uma jaqueta de couro e se encontrava sentado numa das cadeiras azuis posicionadas em fila ao longo de um dos corredores. Pude ver que de uma garrafa de wisky recém tirada de sua jaqueta e foi parcialmente esvaziada após dois longos goles. Em seguida, o moreno passou o antebraço esquerdo e enfaixado pela boca e tornara a guardar a garrafa. Com certeza o hospital não aprovaria esse tipo de bebida em poder das pessoas.

— Não sei se seria capaz de perdoá-lo.

— Sim, você será e Carlisle terá um problema a menos, Esme. Não se deixe levar pelo instinto.

Suspirei fundo.

— Sim, você tem razão. Eu vou.

E deixei a companhia de meu filho, seguindo em direção a Stevens, cujo rosto, pude perceber, suava. Ao me posicionar ao seu lado, este estancou na cadeira.

— Boa noite — cumprimentei sem nenhum entusiasmo.

— Es...Esme. Boa noite — gaguejou ao pôr-se de pé, provavelmente não imaginara aquilo acontecer. Pude sentir seu hálito forte de álcool. — Eu... estava mesmo pensando em você. Queria lhe falar, posso?

Olhei sorrateiramente para onde estivera há um segundo: Edward já partira e provavelmente estaria no consultório de Mirando Houston. Será que já encontrara a bendita carta? Ah não, seria bom demais para ser verdade!

— Muito bem — respondi simplesmente e o homem fez sinal para me sentar ao seu lado. Eu o fiz, porém não deixei de transparecer o quão insegura me sentia.

— Esme, olha, eu realmente lamento muito por tudo — ele me olhava nos olhos com a cabeça com pouco controle de sustentação, após nos acomodarmos, trançando as pernas e se apoiando nas paredes.

— Carlisle está internado por sua causa! — retruquei incapaz de aceitar todas suas desculpas passivamente. Ele tinha que sentir uma parte da preocupação que Carlisle e eu possuíamos naquele momento.

— Realmente sinto muito. Nunca quis que Andrew´s levasse aquela briga tão longe, muito menos ferindo seu marido. Estávamos muito bêbados. — Stevens deu um arroto.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e prendi a respiração para não sentir aquele cheiro nada agradável. Era obvio que ele não sabia exatamente o que fazia.

— E pelo visto ainda está bêbado. Com uma garrafa de wisky guardadinha no peito.

Nisso, ele tornou a pegar a garrafa e deu outro gole selvagem em seu bucal, deixando que gotas escorressem pela lateral de sua boca.

— A bebida ajuda a tirar a dor na mão. — comentou ao mostrar-me melhor sua atadura sob a tipóia branca: seu pulso estava imobilizado.

Eu não ia conseguir simplesmente desculpá-lo e deixá-lo sair dali ileso, como se nada acontecesse. Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Por Carlisle. Pelo meu marido.

— Como vai o seu amigo? Aquele que cortou a perna com a garrafa?

— O Eric? Vai bem. Estão dando os pontos nele agora, mas acho que minha luxação ainda foi menos grave que aquele corte. — Stevens sorriu. Por algum motivo, fiquei mais à vontade com sua presença. Era estranho, era como se sentisse o rapaz realmente arrependido por todo o ocorrido naquela noite. Ele estava bêbado, foi isso — pensei resignada. Nunca imaginou que os danos tomassem tais proporções. Será que Edward conseguira achar a carta? Senti meu desespero aumentando.

— Eu te perdôo e sei que Carlisle também. Mas gostaríamos que você tivesse aprendido a lição e a respeitar a mulher dos outros.

O jovem abriu um sorriso e, não sabia o porquê, me assustei com aquilo.

— Eu realmente agradeço o perdão de vocês, Esme, e se pudessem retirar a queixa...

— Nunca o denunciamos, Stevens.

Ele piscou.

— Não? — fez uma pausa e mais uma vez abriu um sorriso — Eu nem sei como agradecer. Eu...ai!

Levantei e segurei involuntariamente em seu membro ferido, enquanto Stevens aninhava-o junto ao peito com a ajuda do outro braço e fazia uma terrível careta de dor.

— Stevens!

— Meu braço!

— Vou chamar alguém.

— Não, não adianta. Nessa hora o Hospital é tão vazio quanto uma rua. Eu... eu só preciso de um analgésico. — disse se levantando.

Olhei ao redor. Realmente, não havia ninguém ali para nos socorrer e não tinha a menor idéia de onde pudesse ser o descanso dos enfermeiros para acordá-los. Em pânico, vi quando Stevens se voltou lentamente para um dos corredores laterais.

— Onde vai?

— Ninguém poderá me ajudar aqui. Vou até a farmácia do Hospital pegar um remédio lá mesmo.

— Você enlouqueceu? Com toda essa dor e você perambulando por ai?

— Vem...vem comigo, Esme?

Estagnei. Aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira? Depois de tudo o aquilo, por mais que o perdoasse, Stevens ainda pedia para acompanhá-lo? Não, não, sinto muito! Mesmo que Carlisle e Edward não precisassem de mim, não iria com esse sujeito!

— Por favor, vem comigo?

Eu não podia ir, contudo, não podia deixá-lo sozinho. E parecia que precisava de alguém, porque pelo visto, seus super amigos o abandonara. Além disso, ele não estava totalmente sóbrio e podia tropeçar, ganhando ainda mais machucados. Urgh, porque eu tinha o coração tão mole?

— Muito bem, mas vamos até a porta da farmácia juntos.

Subimos quatro lances de escada na saída de emergência. Ele foi cambaleando e se segurando em mim e na parede durante o trajeto, por causa da bebedeira, da dor ou dos dois. Logo chegamos à frente de uma porta alta e dupla de madeira e vidro fosco, de maneira que impedisse a visualização nítida de qualquer evento que ocorresse do outro lado. Além disso, fixado na parede ao lado da porta, havia um interfone perto. Havíamos apenas nós dois naquele andar, mesmo com cadeiras de visitantes, como as de baixo, livres e sem a menor movimentação. Olhei discretamente no relógio da parede: eram 5 horas da manhã. Stevens pegou o interfone e digitou quatro teclas, porém retornou-o no gancho ao esperar um atendente por algum tempo. Fez isso após cinco goladas em sua garrafa, que continuava a ser esvaziada insistentemente.

— Parece que não tem ninguém.

Novamente, pegou o interfone, entretanto apertou apenas um dígito e ouvimos um pequeno estrondo que aparentava vir da maçaneta prateada. Meu acompanhante tomou a iniciativa e empurrou a porta recém-destravada para frente, dando-me passagem. Após adentrarmos, me deparei em um espaço formando um pequeníssimo quadrado de paredes brancas, sendo que em cada lado, havia uma porta cinza de vidro fosco bloqueando o caminho. Qual delas seria a farmácia? Seria outra gracinha de Stevens? Parecendo que lera minha expressão, ele me guiou para a porta à esquerda. Ao entrar no recinto, imediatamente a luz foi acesa.

Estava diante de uma área de 200 m2, cheia de prateleiras de metal, cujo vão entre elas formava corredores. Depositadas nelas vi soro fisiológico, bandagens, materiais e líquidos para esterilização e medicamentos. Onde será que os analgésicos eram arrumados? E como será que Stevens conhecia aquele lugar? Com certeza ali era muito restrito, pois inúmeras vezes Carlisle me contava que nos Hospitais nas quais trabalhava sempre havia desaparecimento de materiais e medicamentos misteriosamente. Não seria possível que naquele lugar, de cidade grande possuísse mais liberdade para os pacientes e poderiam "se servir" da forma que os convinha. Stevens passou por mim e andava lentamente dentre os corredores e prateleiras, lendo os rótulos à procura de algo em especial. Tentando ajudá-lo, fui no seu encalço.

— Como você soube daqui? — perguntei enquanto estudava o setor com vidros de álcool.

— Eu já conhecia esse lugar. — Falou simplesmente e com uma voz pausada enquanto olhava a bandagem há um metro de mim. — Eu sei o que fazer quando não há ninguém na recepção daqui.

— E o que tem nas outras portas? — olhei nas prateleiras por cima de meu pescoço.

— Uma é a recepção onde os enfermeiros atendem àqueles que peçam materiais pelo interfone e outra é onde ficam materiais como ventiladores e instrumentos de procedimento.

— E por que não havia ninguém da enfermagem na recepção? Mesmo sendo 5 da manhã, sempre tem um plantonista de madrugada, não?

— Sim, mas aposto que houve alguma intercorrência num dos andares que o responsável daqui teve que abandonar o posto para suprir.

— Nossa, e deixa tudo isso sozinho?

— Às vezes acontece. Seu marido nunca lhe contou isso?

Por algum motivo, senti um pouco de medo quando ele falou isso. Era como se fosse um zombo de Carlisle e até mesmo da cumplicidade que tínhamos. Talvez, o mais sensato seria eu voltar para minha família no outro andar. Já perdoei o garoto, agora era cuidar dos meus assuntos, que não eram nada fáceis, diga-se de passagem! Quando fiz menção em contar a Stevens que iria embora naquele instante, vi que uma vez o rapaz bebeu mais alguns goles de sua bebida e que a colocara na prateleira ao lado de si. Instantaneamente, tive uma imagem de Charles bebendo no gargalho seu wisky. Eu odiava pensar em Charles, sempre, sempre! Isso me fragilizava, me tornava vulnerável a tudo e todos graças à sua simples lembrança. Encostei minha testa numa das prateleiras e apertei dois ferros que a sustentavam, envergando-se discretamente. Eu ficava tão fraca ao ter aquelas lembranças... e por que Stevens precisava beber tanto? Sua dor estava tão insuportável assim? Poderia ser... Carlisle já comentara com Edward uma vez que ao começar exercer a medicina no ocidente, muitas vezes utilizava bebidas destiladas para esterilizar as feridas e até mesmo para aliviar a dor do paciente, como muitas vezes acontecia nos partos. Pobre moço, devia estar morrendo de dor.

— Meu marido prefere não me aborrecer com certos detalhes do Hospital. Alias como sabe que ele é medico?

— Ouvi os garçons se referindo a ele como doutor depois que vocês saíram com o Resgate.

Houve um silencio. Eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável ali. Edward já poderia muito bem ter achado e destruído a carta ou talvez estivesse precisando de ajuda em revirar o consultório de Miranda. Já vim fazer o que tinha que fazer e o acompanhei, agora podia ir embora. Se aproximando de mim e olhando nos materiais ao meu lado, Charles, ou melhor, Stevens tomou mais um pouco de sua garrafa, agora ¼ cheia. Céus, por que a imagem do meu ex-marido não saía de minha cabeça?

— E você vem sempre aqui quando precisa de remédio? — Sorri tentando voltar com a conversa amigável, mas Steven deixou suas feições ficarem sérias e hesitou em responder.

— Eu só queria ficar sozinho, Esme — ele me encarou— com você.

Mais uma vez, paralisei e o fitei cara a cara.

— Você é tão bonita, Esme, tão meiga, tão sedutora, tão... desejável. — senti sua voz embargada pelo álcool. Oras, o que ele pensava que estava dizendo? Estava bêbado, não raciocinava corretamente.

— Stevens, você não está bem. Com certeza tem algo aqui que aliviará essa bebedeira sua. Carlisle me disse que glicose...

Ao pegar uma bisnaga de 500ml de glicose, tive esta jogada no chão após um tapa em minha mão. Arregalei os olhos e percebi Stevens ainda mais próximo de mim com seu odor de álcool mais forte que nunca.

— Esquece um pouco dele! O que é? Carlisle é o senhor perfeito, não? — ele aumentou seu tom de voz e se apoiou numa das prateleiras envergando sua coluna e cabeça para frente e para trás, como se estivesse se segurando para não cair em um abismo diante de seus pés. — É. O Dr. Carlisle é um excelente médico, um excelente dançarino, um excelente amante. Será que é melhor que eu?

Nisso, Stevens me agarrou pelos braços, de modo que nossas cabeças ficassem a centímetros. A frieza de minha pele parecia nem tê-lo incomodado.

— Heim, Esme?

O cheiro de álcool me deixava inebriada, como se cada parte de meu corpo compartilhasse aquela maldita bebida também. Imediatamente, parei de respirar, contudo não pude me livrar das lembranças. Vi Charles na minha frente, com seus cabelos loiros e lisos desgrenhados, sua barba por fazer, olhos verdes penetrantes e seus rígidos braços me apertando. Era como se tudo voltasse à tona naquela noite.

— Solte-me agora mesmo, Charles. — falei, embora estivesse a ponto de fazer coisas que Carlisle não aprovaria.

— Sou Stevens! O que é? Charles é amante? — ele me apertava ainda mais, mas não a ponto de me machucar. Apenas coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, impedindo-o de se aproximar. Senti minhas costas batendo nas prateleiras atrás de mim, contudo minha força era maior que a de Stevens ou Charles! Aquela cena se assemelhava em muito quando meu ex marido me batia e me jogava contra a cama, na época que era uma indefesa mortal criada na cidade do interior. Mas agora eu era a caçadora, era a mais forte e se eu não quisesse, ninguém seria capaz de colocar um só dedo em cima de mim!

Aquele jovem já passara dos limites naquela noite. Eu podia muito bem matá-lo e me deliciar com seu sangue humano. Seria um prêmio muito prazeroso após todos os minutos angustiantes que fizera minha família passar sem nenhum motivo. Mesmo sentindo repulsa pelo cheiro, entreabri meus lábios.

"Esme, não faça isso!"

"Não se deixe levar pelo instinto"

Ouvi das vozes de Carlisle e Edward em minha mente durante os momentos de tensão que vivi há uns momentos atrás na boate e no Hospital. Não podia ceder, eu não era assim. Podia muito bem interromper aquela situação quando eu quisesse e como eu quisesse.

— Por falar em amantes, acha que seu doutorzinho não tem ninguém? Que nenhuma enfermeira ou paciente o tenha feito pular a cerca? Talvez aquela mulher de cabelo preto que foi até a mesa de vocês. Acha que não? Um homem tão perfeito assim nunca teria aproveitado o que a vida lhe oferece de melhor?

— Não se atreva a falar mal de Carlisle! — Senti uma descarga elétrica inundando meu corpo, como seu um ódio incontrolável me invadisse e eu não conseguiria me controlar por muito mais tempo. Mesmo que isso me custasse quebrar as regras da casa.

— Compense comigo essas traições, ele nunca saberá! Você é tão perfumada, tão atraente. É a mulher mais linda que há conheci! E te quero agora!

— Você está me obrigando a fazer coisas que não quero! — disse entre dentes enquanto o mantinha de certa forma afastado.

— Faça tudo o que quiser comigo. Sou melhor que seu Carlisle! Ele não precisa saber, ninguém precisa. Estamos sozinhos.

E senti Stevens investindo a mim contra os materiais, assim como também senti seus lábios quentes tocarem meu pescoço com dificuldade. Eu podia... estava tão perto...bastava uma mordida sem o menor esforço...

— NÃO! Solte-o!

Vi quando Miranda Houston veio correndo até nós e colocou suas mãos sobre mim e Steven. Não agüentando mais aquilo, tive um surto que raramente acontecia comigo: empurrei ambos para longe. Uma prateleira atrás deles foi derrubada para trás, espalhando no chão remédios, esparadrapos, soros, agulhas e o álcool dentro das garrafas. Graças a minha força, mais estantes foram derrubadas devido ao efeito dominó, caindo outras quatro atrás dos dois mortais. Não demorou muito e senti o cheiro férrico de sangue no ar, o que trouxe meu olhar para Miranda, que se levantava lentamente sobre os destroços e tampava seu ombro direito com gaze, manchando-o de vermelho. Seu rosto não mostrava dor, mas sim medo. Com certeza, tinha medo de sangrar no mesmo ambiente que uma vampira louca por vingança estivesse. Sim, querida, e tem razões de sobra para temer! Stevens levantou-se com muita dificuldade, mais tonto que nunca e agarrando-se em demais objetos e nas prateleiras intactas, porém esses caiam sobre sua cabeça, deixando ainda mais aturdido e desorientado. Para seu azar, sua garrafa de wisky se espedaçara junto com toda a movimentação. Vendo aquele estado, a médica se aproximou dele e ajudou a se levantar ao agarrá-lo por debaixo das axilas, deixando assim sua bandagem no ombro para outro momento.

— Stev! Calma, eu tô aqui.

Parei um instante. Stev? Desde quando uma médica "séria" e com mais de quarenta anos chamava assim as pessoas? E um rapaz bem mais novo? Obviamente eles se conheciam, mas qual o grau de envolvimento entre aqueles dois hipócritas?

—Vocês se conhecem? — indaguei horrorizada.

Não me responderam imediatamente. Miranda possuía dificuldade de deixar Stevens ereto perfeitamente, entretanto era em vão a julgar pelo nível de sua bebedeira. O jovem apoiou seus cotovelos na estante atrás de si e tinha seus joelhos pouco dobrados, evidenciando a grande dificuldade em manter sua postura.

— Ora, parece que não são tão perfeitinhos, não é Sra Cullen?

Expirei o ar, tentando conter minha raiva novamente e ansiosa pelo o que viria.

— Stevens Houston é meu irmão.

* * *

_N/A: Eeeeeeeeeee...eu sei que esse capítulo não foi lá tão emocionante, mas era necessário. Mas garanto que o próximo irá compensar e surpreender vcs. Alias, ele já está prontinho e logo será postado._

_Mas uma vez, me perdoem pela demora da postagem e muito obrigada pelo acompanhamento._

_Não se esqueçam de uma review (mesmo que seja para xingar)._

_Bjo,_

_Gude Potter_


	8. O Sexto Imprevisto

_NA: Ola! Após outro período sem fics, segue o penultimo cap. de "Os embalos de Sábado a noite". Esse cap. promete grandes surpresas :)_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**O sexto imprevisto **

Mais uma vez naquela noite, fiquei chocada. Podia entender o quanto aqueles dois ali combinavam; deviam ser os genes mesmo. E ela ainda queria matar a família do ex-marido? Começava a duvidar agora da honestidade do cônjuge e seus pais. Será que eles realmente teriam realizado tudo que Miranda nos narrou ou será que ela lhes deu motivo para enganá-la de forma tão covarde?

— Bem, vocês combinam! Mas é claro, eu deveria ter imaginado que esse verme tinha alguma relação com alguém que trabalha aqui. Como ele sabia tão bem a rotina do lugar? Com certeza você já o trouxe aqui e não ficaria escandalizada ao saber que vocês levam materiais para fora para vender.

— Muito esperta Sra. Cullen. Quando soube que meu caçula luxou a mão numa briga num barzinho, logo imaginei que foi no mesmo evento dos Cullen e que provavelmente eu o encontraria aqui, mas pensei que estaria sozinho — a doutora se posicionou a dois metros de mim, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso irônico no rosto. Após uma pausa, prosseguiu. — É uma forma que me ajudava a pagar minhas dívidas, aquelas que contei ao seu marido. Mas o lucro é muito pouco comparado ao o que eu devo. — e aumentou seu sorriso. — Além disso, consegui uma fonte muito maior de dinheiro agora.

Eu não podia crer no que ouvia.

—Você é uma cobra! E você — me voltei a Stevens — é um pobre coitado, que não consegue as coisas através da conquista e acha que pode conseguir tudo a base da força bruta. Pensei que estivesse arrependido!

— Eu estava Esme, mas...vendo você...tão linda comigo lá em cima...não pude resistir...eu te quero!

Fiz uma cara de nojo.

— Calma aí irmãozinho. É melhor ter cuidado com essa ai! Ela não é uma moça comum.

Cerrei meus punhos, ansiosa com o que viria.

— Ela é uma vampira, assim como o maridinho dela — a médica falou venenosamente. — Com certeza reparou como a pele dela é fria como o gelo.

— Ah, Mi, fala sério! Estou bêbado, mas nem por isso é motivo para você sair por ai me pregando peças.

— Não, não querido. É verdade! Esse ser ai, em nossa frente não passa de uma aberração da natureza, que mata por prazer em busca de sangue, destruindo pessoas, famílias e com certeza condenando-as a futuros tão amaldiçoados como os deles.

— CALA A BOCA! — minha voz estrondou na sala e fez os objetos tremerem. Pude sentir uma ruga de preocupação e medo nas expressões de Miranda, além do mais, seu rosto tornou-se mais pálido. — Você... não... sabe ... de nada!

— Não se faça de vítima Sra Cullen! — E ela se voltou para o irmão — E quanto a você, é melhor ir pensando numa boa desculpa para a Polícia.

— Polícia? — ele levantou um pouco sua cabeça.

— Sim, a Polícia! Está na recepção te procurando para depor sobre a briga no bar. Por isso vim te avisar.

— Não esquenta maninha...Agora com uma vampira riquinha...ergh...posso me livrar dessa fácil, fácil. — ele sorriu. Fechei meus olhos bravamente, esperando o que aguardava agora até que Stevens continuou: — Provavelmente ...os Cullens dispõe de muito dinheiro e dariam um jeitinho em me livrar da cana...caso contrário, podíamos rapidinho denunciá-los.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Parecia que todos estavam contra nós! Por Deus, que Edward tenha encontrado a carta e destruído-a!

— Acham mesmo que minha família se sujeitaria a isso? Não somos como vocês! Mas se insistirem nessas idéias malucas, darei um fim agora mesmo e nunca ninguém saberia!

Pude ver que Stevens enrijeceu, mas Miranda não pareceu se intimidar.

— Não se esqueça, Cullen, que tenho uma carta contando toda a verdade e não importa o que façam, serão descobertos.

— Lamento muito Dra. Houston, mas a essas alturas, meu filho Edward já deve ter encontrado sua cartinha e despedaçado-a.

Miriam hesitou e recuou alguns centímetros, porém abriu mais um riso de deboche.

— Acho que não, minha cara. A carta está muito bem escondida e só será encontrada pela pessoa certa e no momento certo.

"A pessoa certa e no momento certo?" O que ela queria dizer? Será que estaria trancada a chave e esta se encontrava em poder de algum cúmplice? Stevens? Não, aposto que deixaria com uma pessoa de fora. Ah, que caos aquela noite se transformava! E prometia ser tão linda junto de meu Carlisle! Sem cerimônias, Miranda continuou:

—Então, parece que não tem escapatória. Quero que acabem com a família Crimson, como disse, que deixem de alguma forma meu irmão sem nenhum problema com a lei. Lembrem-se que ele pode revelar seu segredinho agora mesmo para a polícia. E também queremos generosas quantias em dinheiro para cada um de nós; digamos uns 50 milhões de dólares por mês. Afinal, o é o dinheiro quando temos um segredo tão importante em nossas mãos? — ela falou indo até a maçaneta da porta e pressionando seu miolo, fazendo ressoar um breve clique. Apertei rapidamente meus dentes ao perceber que estávamos trancados e que, mesmo que eu quisesse fugir, teria alguns contra tempos.

— E eu a quero! — falou o moço tonto ainda apoiado na estante. Ah, como queria que Jasper estivesse ali para apaziguar as coisas.

— O que? Está louco Stev? Você não pode! — a irmã virou-se para ele escandalizada e com os olhos arregalados.

— Sim, posso. Deve ser a mesma coisa. E talvez _melhor. _— ele sorriu — Afinal, o tanto de experiência que essa erva-daninha tem, me deixaria muito feliz. Se acontecer algo comigo, Miranda querida, você já está avisada e fará o que tem que fazer.

Eu não podia acreditar naquelas condições. Dar dinheiro em tronca de silencio já era repugnante (mesmo que eu tenha apelado para essa saída com o chefe dos paramédicos), mas a matar pessoas e a trair Carlisle eram coisas que nunca me sujeitaria a fazer!

— A escolha é sua amor! — Stevens, ainda sem firmeza no corpo, retirou algo pequeno de sua jaqueta agora e pôs na boca. Em seguida, com a mão sã, retirou um isqueiro de prata reluzente e o acendeu, aproximando a chama na ponta livre do cigarro.

— Não fume aqui seu idiota! É proibido!

— Isso não me interessa! — o rapaz respondeu displicentemente e inclinou a cabeça para cima, soltando fumaça lentamente, fazendo com que Miranda desse uma tossida seca.

— Seus malditos! Não terão o que querem! — respondi histérica, tirando minhas madeixas, antes impecavelmente arrumadas, de meu rosto.

— É mesmo princesa? — ele deu outra baforada, na qual senti o cheiro torturante de nicotina misturado ao do álcool — Então parece que seu amor pelo mediquinho é bem pequeno. Então suponho que seja fácil para você se entregar a mim. Já deve ter feito isso outras vezes com tantos...

Aquela foi a gota d´água! Sem pensar em Carlisle, Edward, em meus princípios, ou quem ou que quer que seja, não pensei duas vezes e me exaltei: corri e me debrucei inconscientemente sobre o pescoço de Stevens.

No momento em que o segurei pelas costas e o inclinei para trás, senti um imenso calor a minha volta e só entendi o que era ao contemplar as chamas alaranjadas a nossa volta. Foi então que entendi rapidamente o que acontecera: ao atacar o mortal, este provavelmente soltou o cigarro recém-aceso pelo susto e as labaredas ganharam espaço facilmente, uma vez que metade os materiais se espalhavam pelo chão e mais rápido ainda por haver uma quantidade considerável de produtos inflamáveis ali.

Mesmo hesitando após o susto, não deixaria aquele homem se safar sem nenhuma punição. Ao arregalar meus dentes, sedenta por aquele sangue, senti algo se chocando violentamente contra minha costas, fazendo me tremer e me afastar ainda mais de minha vitima. Miranda Houston investira uma prateleira cheia contra meu dorso, aumentando ainda mais o incêndio por ter materiais caindo sobre o fogo já existente. Totalmente imune ao fogaréu, optei por parar de respirar.

— Fique longe dele, sua vampira!

Em seguida, a médica deu três tossidas. Ao voltar meu olhar para minha presa percebi que uma caixa fechada de algum produto colidiu contra sua cabeça. Stevens também deu algumas tossidas por causa da fumaça, que já estava começando a preencher todo o local, e também massageou brevemente onde a caixa o tocou.

— Ai... — disse ele com a voz quase morrendo.

— Stevens — chamei, mas o rapaz era incapaz de me responder; estava tonto e seus olhos miravam o teto inertes.

Não podia mordê-lo, não naquela situação na qual se encontrava tão fragilizado. Se o fizesse, repetiria tudo o que os Houston fizeram mais cedo: aproveitar- se de um momento delicado. Mas por outro lado, desde quando eles eram justos? Poderia simplesmente acabar com tudo aquilo ali e culpar o fogo por suas mortes e nem eu nem Carlisle teríamos problemas com a justiça ou seriamos agredidos por chantagistas. Mas... aquela não era eu. Meu marido nunca aprovaria uma atitude daquelas e eu contradiria tudo o que defendera naquela noite: matar não seria a solução para os problemas de Miranda. Nem mesmo para os meus.

Há poucos metros de mim, ouvi novas tossidas, agora mais freqüentes e agonizantes e voltei meu olhar para a loira. Tinha suas duas mãos na garganta, como se um fio a sufocasse e possuía um rosto escarlate e, embora as chamas estivessem muito próximas, pude perceber que ela sentia uma grave falta de ar. Infelizmente, mais uma vez meu lado fraternal me tomou, obrigando-me a soltar Stevens e a correr para ajudar Miranda. Enquanto o irmão sentou-se sobre os escombros ao largá-lo, fui até a mulher e a segurei pelos ombros, chacoalhando-a para não perder os sentidos com toda aquela fumaça.

— Calma, vou tirar você daqui. — murmurei ao dar uma rápida passagem de olha pelas portas, tentando encontrar de onde a porta estaria atrás do muro flamejante e da fumaça negra.

— Não! Coff — outra tossida. A mulher mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos e pude sentir por suas artérias no pescoço a alta freqüência e esforço que seu coração fazia para mante-la acordada. — Não quero nada de você!

Outra tossida, mas dessa vez mais fraca.

— Deixe disso! Vou ajudar a vocês dois a saírem daqui! — gritei ainda percorrendo as paredes.

—Não! Leve Stev... — sua voz foi morrendo — Não quero...a...ajuda... de...nin...

E desfaleceu, dando-me tempo de segura-la pelo tronco, evitando que batesse o corpo em algo. O que eu podia fazer? Não podia deixá-los morrer ali, embora fosse uma idéia tentadora. Mais do que nunca, olhei atrás de mim e não vi nenhum sinal da porta ou de alguém tentando ajudar-nos, o que era estranho, pois naquelas alturas o Hospital já deveria saber que havia um depósito em chamas. E o pior é que nem minha audição ou meu olfato ajudavam muito, uma vez que as labaredas se encontravam muito altas e as crepitações confundiam totalmente meus sentidos, provavelmente abafando minha voz ao pedir socorro. Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, ouvi um grito muito próximo a mim: a perna de Stevens estava em chamas.

— Me ajuda!

— Essa não! — praguejei.

Mais uma vez, fui até ele e tentei impedir o fogo de avançar em seus membros inferiores, havendo sucesso parcialmente em minha tentativa. Ai, mas isso não durará por muito tempo. Eles serão queimados vivos se continuarem aqui! Mesmo com a perna ardendo e Stevens em pânico, zonzo e urrando de dor, segurei-o com um de meus braços.

— Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! — o jovem gritava, se debatendo e fazendo esforço para me afastar, dando pontapés e socos a esmo, uma vez que seus olhos estavam fechados por causa da fumaça.

— Para com isso, senão vou te machucar! — disse ao prender seus braços com minhas mãos para junto de seu corpo e levando-o até sua irmã para buscá-la. Ao afrouxar levemente meu aperto para pegar Miranda, Stevens me deu um soco no estômago, que o fez gritar ainda mais de dor.

— Minha mão! Sua vadia, quebrou minha mão!

— Cale a boca ou realmente sua mão será quebrada essa noite.

Mesmo assim, sob ameaças, o mortal não diminuiu seus atos de rebeldia. Ao me abaixar para colocar meu braço direito sob as axilas de Miranda, pude reparar que seu peito não se mexia mais.

— Céus!

— Me solta!

Mas um barulho ensurdecedor formou-se a partir da parede a minha frente. Senti entulhos, poeira e chamas vindo em nossa direção; apesar disso, fiquei aliviada quando reparei que a porta da farmácia havia sido desbloqueada e que alguém adentrava.

— Esme!

— Edward!

Imediatamente, meu filho entendera a situação e se juntou a nós, segurando Miranda no colo e saindo por aonde veio, acabando por conduzir me a ir em seu encalço. Passamos pela porta da recepção e o interfone e mesmo assim não paramos de andar, uma vez que a fumaça escura não se restringiu apenas a sala, mas inundara o corredor. Abaixando a cabeça para poder prosseguir sua trilha, Edward abriu com uma das mãos a porta contra fogo da saída de emergência e, após passarmos por ela, pude finalmente respirar e depositar Stevens no chão, num espaço sem degraus de uns 10 m2. Felizmente, o local estava cem por cento livre de qualquer vestígio do fogo, com a exceção do tornozelo do homem. Ainda reclamando de dor e suando como nunca, tirei sua jaqueta de couro e a coloquei sobre seu pé, levantando-a e repousando-a,de maneira que o fogo se extinguisse. Fazendo isso, não pude deixar de reparar no que meu filho fazia com a Dra. Houston.

Posicionando-se ao seu lado direito, ele cruzou suas mãos vinte centímetros acima de seu umbigo e começou a realizar uma massagem de parada cardiorrespiratória. Suas investidas eram tão fortes que todo o corpo da mortal estremecia, porém, meu filho fazia-o como se depende-se daquilo para si próprio viver. Ouvi quatro estalos durante um ciclo de pressão e isso me fez sugerir que algumas costelas deveriam ter sido fraturadas. Isso não importava! Por favor, Miranda, volte! Pensei com uma vontade ardorosa.

Stevens, por outro lado, não conseguia permanecer quieto.

— O que fizeram com ela, demônios? O que ela tem? — disse ainda num delírio misturado de embriagues e dor — Vocês a mataram! É...a mataram! Soltem-na.

Mas Edward não ouvira. Realizava ferozmente a manobra e ventilação na boca, deixando seus cabelos, antes lisos e penteados, bagunçarem sobre seu semblante. Meu filho era realmente impagável. Mesmo sem ter nenhuma obrigação de fazer aquilo, embora já devorasse inúmeros livros com informações de sobrevivência, não havia necessidade de fazer tudo aquilo. Ainda mais de um casal como os Houston.

Discretamente e sob as queixas e xingamentos de Stevens, ouvi passos do outro lado da porta de emergência – ao lado da farmácia. De forma enérgica, a grossa porta foi escancarada e, junto com uma fumaça preta, porém mais branda, entraram uma mulher que aparentava uns trinta anos de cabelos escuros presos num coque, um homem baixo, cabelos da mesma cor com aparência de quarenta anos – ambos usando jalecos branco iguais aos de Miranda – e um rapaz de uns 20 anos vestindo a roupa azul do Hospital. Os dois médicos se ajoelharam ao lado da loira, tirando o lugar de Edward, que se pôs de pé sem perder nenhum segundo.

— Ela parou. — murmurou ao palpar seu pulso e aumentou o tom de voz ao falar na orelha esquerda da colega. — Miranda, MIRANDA! Ah não! Não responde. Tragam o desfibrilador!

O jovem enfermeiro saiu em disparada e sumiu em meio à fumaça, enquanto mais quatro jovens de azul chegaram e formavam um circulo em volta da gente, indo um para junto da reanimação e os outros três para Stevens, que voltou a se agitar.

— Minha perna, minha perna! Não sinto minha perna!

— Calma senhor, calma. Vamos ajudá-lo, mas se acalme por favor. — falou uma moça ruiva ao puxar a barra de suas calças para cima para visualizar o dano da queimada.

— Minha irmã! Minha irmã! — Stevens começou a se sacudir, precisando ter seus braços fixos no chão pelos outros enfermeiros, numa tentativa de evitar a machucar quem estivesse próximo.

— Estou massageando ela há 10 minutos e não houve reação. — falou meu garoto ao observar a médica realizando o procedimento e ignorando o moribundo.

— Agiu bem meu filho. — respondeu o médico, dando-lhe um sorriso confortante, mas voltando a acompanhar a contagem.

— Ele? ELE? — urrou Stevens tirando sua cabeça do chão e arregalando os olhos para Edward. — Esses dois são dois assassinos! É por culpa deles que Miranda está assim!

Mordi os dentes, tensa.

— Eles são...são...vampiros! Eles sugam sangue. São vampiros, mataram Miranda! — disse Stevens, cuja saliva escorria por sua boca devido a sua agitação e nível de êxtase.

Olhei para os demais presentes. Nenhum deles fez menção de nos olhar ou perguntar algo, até que o médico, que parecia ser o superior do grupo, se pronunciou:

— Levem ele para a enfermaria; ele precisa se acalmar e ficar vendo a reanimação da irmã não é um bom modo.

—NÃO! TEM QUE ACREDITAR EM MIM! ELES SÃO VAMPIROS DE VERDADE. Olhem a pele deles! É fria. Vocês têm que acreditar em mim! Não, não me levem!

Mas a equipe de enfermagem o segurava firmemente, de modo que não conseguisse deixá-lo se debater. Ao tirarem ele do chão e apoiado nos ombros, o médico ainda completou em voz alta.

— E não se esqueçam de dar um sedativo bem forte para ele. Para vermos se essa bebedeira passa antes do almoço. O coitado não diz mais nada com nada.

— NÃO, É VERDADE! ME SOLTEM! — e levaram-no escada abaixo, provavelmente na tentativa de pegarem um elevador longe do fogo, que a essas alturas já estava controlado.

— Ela não está respondendo! — comentou a morena ao persistir na reanimação. — Ah, o carrinho!

Ao dizer isso, o enfermeiro que saíra há um minuto retornara com um carrinho fechado de alumínio do mesmo tamanho de um carrinho de supermercado. Ao posicioná-lo no canto da escadaria, este foi aberto pela equipe e destrinchado em vários equipamentos e postos ao redor no chão. Dando uma pausa na massagem, a médica colocou um eletrodo do desfibrilador de cada lado do peito e deu dois choques seguidos. Sem aparentes mudanças, o médico continuou a fazer as manobras e, após sessenta pressões no peito, houve novamente dois choques elétricos. Esse ritual continuou por mais quarenta minutos, passando por rodízios entre os profissionais em sua execução, recebendo a cada pouco mais e mais ajudantes.

Contudo, chegou um momento que o médico mais experiente e que mandara Stevens sair, levantou-se e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de negativa.

Paralisei e senti o braço de Edward envolver meus ombros e me guiando para escada abaixo.

— Vamos Esme. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

Assim, deixamos aquele local sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Após descemos quatro lances de escada calados, voltamos à ala comum do Hospital, no andar em que Carlisle estava. Olhei cabisbaixa para cada detalhe insignificante do chão, pensando em como as coisas poderiam dar errado de um minuto a outro. Há oito horas estávamos excitados com a idéia de passar uma noite diferente como casale quais surpresas ainda poderíamos encontrar em nossa relação após tantos anos de casados. Mesmo nossa balada ter se mostrado inesquecível a princípio, não conseguia acreditar em como tudo se transformou, como se passasse um furacão entre nossas vidas. Além disso, como poderíamos imaginar que todo aquele planejamento culminaria na morte de uma pessoa e possivelmente na prisão de outra? Porque mesmo que Miranda soubesse de tudo, ela não possuía motivos para nos chantagear e quem sabe aquela idéia se desmancharia por algum motivo no futuro. Porém, não havia mais futuro para Miranda Houston. Deu uma longa inspiração numa tentativa de relaxamento em vão.

Edward não me soltou em nenhum momento de nosso caminho e aquele silencio estava começando a me aborrecer. Com certeza, ele compreenderia o quão lixo me sentia naquele momento e pela primeira vez em minha imortalidade, mas não por causa de seu dom em ler pensamentos; por causa de meu sentimentalismo famoso entre os Cullens. Sentia-me péssima por tê-la deixado morrer.

— Não foi sua culpa, mãe. Miranda estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Além disso, quem começou com todas aquelas condições? — meu filho fez menção em pararmos de andar num canto de um dos corredores, agora recebendo a luz tímida da manhã através das janelas e com mais profissionais da saúde perambulando por ali. Isso foi motivo suficiente para Edward murmurar em tom suficiente para ouvi-lo, afastando os curiosos.

—Nada disso teria acontecido se tivéssemos aceitado suas imposições — minha voz tremia.

—Mãe, o que seria se tivéssemos aceitado tudo aquilo? — Edward baixou sua cabeça, forçando nossos olhares se encontrarem.

— Mas você disse...

— Disse que toda nossa família estaria ameaçada se a verdade viesse à tona, mas e se o que aconteceu hoje tivesse se manifestado de outra forma? — Ele fez uma pausa ao ver minha expressão de incompreensão. — E se amanhã Miranda saísse na rua e fosse atropelada? E se ela pensasse melhor em tudo o que propusera, por mais difícil que possa parecer? E se semana que vem ela ganhasse na loteria — ele brincou, arrancando-me um sorriso involuntário meu — nunca saberíamos! O que importa Esme é o destino de cada um está traçado e nunca saberíamos como seria de outra forma. Era para acontecer o que aconteceu.

— Você não pensou em mordê-la? — estremeci. Será que era uma saída ou uma forma de nos redimir por tudo na farmácia? Ou seria uma humilhação maior?

—Eu fiz dez minutos de massagem; tinha esperança de que ela voltaria a si. É tão jovem e parecia ter uma boa saúde. Além do mais, mesmo que a equipe não tivesse chego, não creio que era uma opção que Miranda tivesse escolhido.

Fizemos um silencio. Como será que Stevens reagiria quando soubesse da irmã?

— Ah, ele não ficará muito satisfeito, mas o que poderá fazer? Foi ele que te levou para aquele lugar, não? O que é uma pena, pois todos os pensamentos que teve quando cheguei aqui eram os mais sinceros, mas agora ninguém acreditará quando ele contar que somos uma família de vampiros.

Com isso, lembrei de algo que Stevens comentara: que eu o seduzi de forma platônica ao sentarmos para conversar. Senti uma raiva por aquilo! Era como se eu o tivesse enfeitiçado para induzi-lo a morte da irmã. Edward riu novamente.

— Não se culpe pela beleza irresistível dos vampiros. Você é linda e se soubesse o sucesso que faz na cabeça dos homens quando sai pela rua...

Ri desanimadoramente. Meu filho sempre sabia como me acalmar. Foi assim ao descobrir minha nova condição de imortal, algo que não foi muito simples a aceita-la de ímpeto. Após várias conversas com Carlisle, mas principalmente com Edward, pude entender o que acontecera e o que viria a seguir devido sua experiência. Ele a essas alturas, sorriu mais uma vez, orgulhoso de si mesmo ao ler minha mente.

— Mas...como nos achou, filho? — mudei de assunto para não o deixar ainda mais constrangido.

— Ah, depois que saí do escritório de Miranda, perguntei por ela para uma enfermeira que passava e ela disse que a doutora deixou avisado que iria a farmácia e logo voltaria. Bem, sabemos que não foi bem assim. Além do mais, a fumaça do incêndio espalhou-se por todo o andar e antes que os funcionários fizessem algo, fui mais rápido. Imagino que o Hospital tenha que rever a manutenção dos extintores de teto, se bem que nunca deveriam acreditar que a farmácia pegaria fogo.

— Ela imaginou que Stevens estivesse lá. Eles vendiam materiais do Hospital ilegalmente. — suspirei e lembrei-me de algo que me inquietou, trazendo aquele formigamento em meu corpo novamente. Edward respondeu visivelmente contrariado.

—Não, mãe. Não encontrei a tal carta, muito menos a destruí. E revirei todo aquele consultório.

— Céus!

— Mas calma! Talvez essa carta nunca tivesse de fato existido. Talvez Miranda, ao ver que Carlisle estava novamente em sua vida, ainda iria escrevê-la.

Contudo, a explicação de meu filho não me confortou. Miranda disse bem claro que a carta seria encontrada no momento certo pela pessoa certa. O que aquilo queria dizer?

— Não sei, mas não se culpe ou se preocupe. Talvez ela apenas quisesse te deixar mais aflita, blefando. Oras, relaxe! Ela não era mais casada e aparentemente o irmão nem sabia de nós. Essa carta não passou de uma mentira para obrigar Carlisle a cumprir suas vontades. Ah, e por falar em Carlisle...

Direcionei meu olhar para onde Edward voltava-se. Meu deus grego saia lentamente do elevador e não demorou muito para nos localizar e vir até nós. Ele não parecia muito mais animado que nós.

— Carlisle, o que está fazendo fora da cama?

Edward riu. Devo ter parecido uma mãe mal-humorada ralhando com o filho.

— Fui ao primeiro andar assinar minha alta.

—O que? Já está de alta, querido! — eu ri, sentindo uma nova e furtiva felicidade, como se todos nossos problemas sumissem da mesma forma com que viessem.

— Sim. Há meia hora, quando a enfermeira chefe veio me examinar, falei que estava perfeito e precisava ir embora por causa do meu trabalho em Forks. Insisti com ela por uns dez minutos. Finalmente, ela saiu e logo voltou, dizendo que a Dra Houston não deixara nenhuma pendência para mim e que meu diagnóstico permanecia o do Resgate, que era o de colisão e perda de consciência. Além disso, um médico assinou minha alta sem ao menos colocar a mão em mim! Acho que foi por causa de algum incêndio que aconteceu mais cedo e que não puderam me dar atenção suficiente. — ele suspirou e comentou desanimadoramente. — E parece que Miranda Houston estava envolvida.

— Ela estava mais do que envolvida, Carlisle. Ela está morta. — completou Edward.

Carlisle fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça ao máximo para trás e deu um murro na porta da saída de emergência; esta não deformou, mas fez um barulho, chamando a atenção das pessoas para nós. Sabia que, mesmo que a colega de trabalho estivesse nos chantageando e a ponto de revelar tudo, meu marido nunca desejaria um destino daqueles ainda mais de forma tão trágica. Com certeza, assim como eu, Carlisle senti-a de certa forma culpado.

— Ela morreu num incêndio quando estava na farmácia com o irmão Stevens, aquele rapaz que te atacou, e Esme. Teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória. Nós os tiramos de dentro, mas ela já estava em parada. Tentamos reanimá-la por mais de cinqüenta minutos, mas foi em vão. — Edward comentou muito lentamente e eu sabia, com muito pesar.

Carlisle apenas jogou suas madeixas loiras para trás e abriu os olhos, unindo suas sobrancelhas e murmurando mais para si que para sua companhia.

— Ouvi alguns boatos que Miranda fora encontrada em parada no local do incêndio e que estavam massageando-a, mas nunca pensei que teria durado tanto tempo. Com certeza, o responsável pela a equipe insistiu ao máximo, ainda mais se tratando de uma mulher tão jovem e de tão boa saúde. O problema é que era inútil.

— Por quê? — indaguei.

— Miranda sofria de asma, Esme. Provavelmente, a fumaça ativou uma reação alérgica em seus pulmões, suas vias aéreas se constringiram e a passagem do ar foi interrompida. Isso evoluiu para uma parada cardíaca com a sobrecarga do coração. Um asmático é muito mais sensível a poeira que as outras pessoas.

— Por isso Stevens não teve o mesmo destino. — Comentei. Se uma doença genética acelerara a falta de ar de Miranda, o rapaz possivelmente não sofria desse mal.

Carlisle assentiu. Após alguns minutos em silencio, pensando no infortúnio da médica, Edward tomou a iniciativa e se posicionou:

— Vamos para casa.

Descemos as escadas calados, incapazes de nos pronunciarmos sobre qualquer fato da noite. Saímos pela porta da frente e, para nossa sorte, o dia estava nublado, o que não nos denunciaria. Caminhamos para nossos respectivos carros e após Edward pagar por seu estacionamento, saímos na frente em direção a Forks, Carlisle dirigindo a 190 Km/h, entretanto sem mencionar uma única palavra em todo o trajeto.

* * *

Matilde´s POV

Vinte e três dias parecem uma eternidade! Por que os feriados demoravam tanto a chegar e quando chegavam passavam num piscar de olhos? Peter provavelmente trabalhará e Érica e Michel deverão viajar com os amigos. A mãe da coleguinha de Érica ligaria essa noite para combinar comigo para onde levariam as crianças. Para onde iriam mesmo? Perguntei a mim mesma enquanto cruzei o corredor do Hospital e me direcionava para a última sala à esquerda. Droga, essa vassoura, balde e a caixa vazia não estão ajudando! Por isso que cada dia mais minha hérnia nas costas dói! Se continuar assim, teria que operar!

Caminhando com dificuldade graças àquele peso o qual carregava, não pude evitar em pensar em como estava envelhecendo...mal tinha forças para segurar meu material de limpeza! Peter era quem levava a vida! Trabalhava na oficina de carros, quase não segurava peso, ninguém o menosprezava em seu emprego, tinha um bom tempo de livre, se bem que isso não era muito bom. Com mais tempo livre, menos trabalho meu trabalhava e menos ganharíamos e as contas desse mês já chegaram. Luz, água...o gás ainda não viera; deve chegar junto com a fatura do aluguel do quarto. Céus, há quatro meses não pagamos o cortiço, uma hora Dona Wanda colocará a gente para fora! Bem, que Petter podia receber um aumento, porque se depender de mim, o Hospital nunca vai ajudar. Se até para os médicos já estão regulando em pagar os plantões, o que diria aumentar o salário dos servente? Mas não seria nada mais justo.

Cheguei numa porta azul, que já conhecia tão bem e por onde inúmeras vezes passei. Sua plaquinha ainda estava intocável e dizia "Dra. Miranda J. Houston, Clínica Geral", como se nada acontecera nas últimas horas. Pobre doutora, tão jovem!

Seu consultório permanecia exatamente igual das vezes que vinha limpa-lo e sua ocupante me oferecia uma xícara de chá, cujo lugar era no canto direito a porta, e conversávamos por algumas horas. Era uma boa mulher, a Miranda, embora estivesse diferente há alguns meses, desde que assinara o divórcio. Parecia tão preocupada e concentrada no trabalho que nem parecia ter mais vida fora aqui. Nunca conheci uma pessoa que desse tantos plantões noturnos como ela. Será que era a paixão pela vida hospitalar ou realmente precisava de dinheiro extra? Uma pena ter partido tão jovem e de forma tão trágica.

Olhei ao redor e pensei qual seria o melhor lugar para começar a limpar e a esvaziar o consultório; sua tia logo deveria chegar para apanhar seus pertences. Sim, por que o traste do irmão mais novo nunca demonstrou muita presença na vida da irmã; parece que vivia mais em baladas e noitadas que outra coisa. Será que foi isso que causou sua internação da noite passada? Se foi, que noite que essa família teve. Bem, Martilde, chega de pensar e vamos esvaziar essa sala para o próximo ocupante.

A mesa estava cheia de papéis usados e em branco: receituário, pedidos de medicação, guias para realização de exames; parecia que alguém havia revirado aquele lugar mais cedo, mas quem faria isso? E por que? No canto de sua mesa, repousava sua caneta tinteiro preta favorita, junto com sua fotografia, que tirara num parque em Forks, antes de trabalhar conosco. Peguei a caixa de papelão que trouxera comigo e comecei a colocar tudo dentro: porta-retrato, caneta, folhas, pastas, cadernos...caramba quanta coisa! Desse jeito, não vou conseguir tirar a caixa daqui sozinha e...ah...DROGA!

Com um descuido e com a caixa na beirada da mesa, empurrei-a acidentalmente com meus quadris, fazendo tudo cair sobre a cadeira, virando-a. Isso além de espalhar tudo o que organizara. Muito bem Matilde, me parabenizei ironicamente. Agachei-me lentamente, tentando fazer com que minha dor na coluna não se manifesta-se e tivesse sucesso. Recoloquei cada pertence cuidadosamente dentro da caixa e me apoiei na cadeira para não cair. Esta, ainda jogada no chão, parecia que havia algo de errado e...ops...era só o que me faltava! Um dos braços da cadeira desprendeu-se! Droga! Será que mais isso teria que pagar?

Peguei o objeto livre no chão e tentei encaixar-lo de volta, sem sucesso. Aquela cadeira estava mais velha que minha avó! Como Miranda agüentava ficar sentada nela tantas horas no dia? Aquele assento estava mais duro e achatado como nunca vira igual; sua espuma afinou-se por completo! E a doutora se recusava em trocar! Apenas seria trocado quando ordenasse ou caso acontecesse algo com ela, obrigando o Hospital a reformar o consultório para um novo médico. Do contrário, ninguém mexeria. E a médica queria que eu mesma desmontasse essa cadeira para levá-la a marcenaria. Mas que absurdo! A mulher poderia ser bonita, mas não batia muito bem das idéias. Por que eu deveria destrinchar essa sucata? Era melhor comprar uma nova não? Bem, Miranda não ia gostar muito da idéia, porém ela nunca saberia. E era o que vou fazer!

Depois de um tempo tentando arrumar a cadeira, desisti e a joguei longe, revoltada com minhas humildes tarefas! Ah, e além disso, a espuma amarela saía pela orifício do braço do objeto. Bufei, inconformada com minha sorte. Com raiva, tentei arrancar a espuma sobressalente para colocar novamente o braço, mas havia algo errado. Aquele material amarelo não era espuma; era papel. Parecia um envelope. Mas o que um envelope estaria fazendo embaixo de uma cadeira, em seu forro? Talvez eu não devesse mexer, sorri, mas por outro lado...Miranda ou alguém nunca descobriria. Ela morreu mesmo.

Abri o buraco mais minhas mãos em garras, podendo assim liberar o papel, que agora não havia dúvidas por se tratar de um envelope. Um documento talvez? Bem, o que me interessava? Talvez estivesse ali antes mesmo de Miranda assumir o consultório; vou simplesmente colocar na caixa e a família ou Hospital se virem!

Ao depositá-la junto com os outros itens, percebi que havia algo escrito no verso do envelope.

"Abra-o em caso de minha morte".

Cambaleei levemente para trás. O que aquilo significava? Quem colocara ali? A própria Miranda? Ela sabia que iria morrer? Será... que sua morte foi realmente um acidente? Ou alguém colocaria ali para ela? Num lugar tão bem escondido? Era quase impossível alguém imaginar procurar uma carta ali, embaixo do assento. Será que aquilo devesse ser entregue a família ou ela queria que alguém encontra-se? Alguém como eu ao desmontar o assento e levá-lo ao conserto? Respirando fundo e não agüentando mais de curiosidade, abri o envelope e retirei o papel branco com finas letras corridas, entretanto inconfundíveis de Miranda Houston.

"_Cara Matilde (ou colega),_

_Se você está lendo esta cara, Matilde, então tive êxito em escondê-la e fazer com que ela chegasse a suas mãos no momento mais apropriado que julguei, podendo eu estar ou não morta. Caso a pessoa que esteja lendo essas palavras não seja Matilde, não se intimide ou rasque esta página, pois o que venho a revelar pode tornar-lhe útil de alguma forma._

_Comecei a trabalhar no Hospital de Forks, cidade próxima daqui. Sempre estive muito bem nesse emprego e nunca me envolvi com problemas com demais profissionais ou pacientes, aprendendo respeitar a individualidade de todos. Entretanto, no ano de 2003, fui apresentada a um colega de trabalho do mesmo local, chamado Carlisle Cullen, médico que acabara de se mudar junto a família para a cidade. O Dr. Cullen sempre se mostrou um profissional dedicado e responsável durante suas horas de trabalho, porém algo nele me chamava a atenção. Coincidentemente, outro Carlisle Cullen estivera registrado ali em 1936, com os mesmos dados e fotos desse meu colega. Passei a investigá-lo e conclui que contactuava com um ser diferente, com características místicas e singulares como nunca presenciei, além de um indivíduo altamente bilionário graças as suas investidas na Bolsa. Além disso, minha análise levou-me a descobrir que toda a família Cullen compartilha do mesmo mal. Os Cullen são uma família de sugadores de sangue imortais, se preferir, são uma família de vampiros. _

_Quem lê isso pode imaginar que estou louca ou brincando com sua paciência, mas há muitas formas de provar o que escrevo. Ninguém dessa família se alimenta de substratos comuns, ninguém sente frio ou calor mesmo diante de temperaturas extremas, não dormem e são dotados de incrível inteligência. Para comprovar o que digo é simples: apenas verifiquem que os Cullen não são capazes de realizarem exames laboratoriais, comparem a ficha do Sr. Cullen em 1936 no Hospital de Forks; olhe nas fotos das festas de confraternização da época, cuja família Cullen é praticamente a mesma sem envelhecimento. Além disso, nunca vi o Dr. Cullen trabalhar em dias ensolarados, portanto não sei qual o efeito da luz solar possa fazer nesses seres. _

_Conto tudo isso por carta, pois por algum motivo, estive impossibilitada de delatar ao mundo sua verdadeira condição – e eles podem estar envolvidos nisso. Não sei quais outros poderes essa "família" possui, se realmente possui, apenas compartilhar, leitor, o que desvendei e pretendo denunciá-los na primeira oportunidade, mesmo que não esteja mais servindo Forks ou os procurarei no futuro para revelar-lhes a sociedade. Não sabemos o que esta espécie pode trazer de risco para nós humanos, obrigando- nos a rastreá-la e conhecê-la melhor. _

_Apenas peço a você, leitor, a máxima cautela e que pense muito em como se aproximar dos Cullens (caso seja sua intenção) ou delatá-los, pois os Cullens são muito influentes e ricos, como disse. E por algum motivo, não pude fazer. Deixo essa tarefa para você, caso sinta-se por algum motivo interessado ou motivado._

_Sem mais,_

_Dra. Miranda Jane Houston" _

Ao terminar de ler, paralisei, ainda com a folha entre os dedos. Aquilo deveria ser uma piada de muito mau gosto! Por outro lado, Miranda Houston estava morta, tal como a carta sugeriria. Coincidência? Brincadeira? Respirei fundo. Aquilo era uma coisa muito delicada que deveria ser estudada em todos os sentidos, desde a autenticidade da carta, como também as acusações. E nenhum passo poderia ser dado em vão no futuro.

Deixando toda a bagunça no chão, junto com meus materiais de limpeza, dobrei aquela página em dois e guardei muito bem guardada no peito, sendo pressionada pela minha mão direita. Com um rosto com provável falta de expressão, atravessei a porta, desci dois andares até encontrar a saída social do Hospital, deixando com que a luz rubra do entardecer me banhasse.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Estava devendo um mais agitadinho mesmo. Obrigada a todos que leram os últimos capitulos e comentaram...isso me ajudou muito a me incentivar a escrever. Muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada!_

_E infelizmente, a fic está em sua retissima final...e como o prometido, o próximo cap. pegará fogo, hehehe, NÃO PERCAM!_

_Obrigada a todos e não deixem de comentar...até o próximo capitulo ( que já está escrito...)_

_bjooo_


	9. Um evento totalmente previsivel

_N/A: Olá! Estive sumida há alguns meses._

_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaas, como dizem por ai, o fim justifica os meios e como era o último capitulo da fic, com cenas bem...humm...delicadas para se escrever, preferi fazer com calma e num momento que estivesse mais inspirada._

_Desde já agradeço a vc, que acompanhou essa história de Carlisle e Esme e mais uma vez desculpa pela demora. Espero que gostem do fim da fic._

* * *

**9. Um evento totalmente previsto**

Esme´s POV

Eu estava naquela situação fazia três horas e não sabia qual o objetivo daquilo. Tentar ler um livro naquela tarde fora uma tolice. Mesmo sendo "Sonata ao Luar", meu romance favorito, nem parecia que costumava devorar suas 975 páginas em duas horas; na verdade, eu mal passara da trigésima e nem me lembrava ao certo o que ocorrera com a doce Melody até então. Suspirei. Definitivamente, não conseguiria me concentrar em nada até ver meu marido ser o que era há 24 horas. Além disso, sabia que o aborreceria se perguntasse o motivo da demora.

Carlisle entrara no banho às sete horas da manhã e permanecia lá até então. Olhei para a janela e contemplei o azul marinho do céu, sem uma estrela, mas com uma lua cheia amarela e reluzente, mostrando a mim nitidamente algumas de suas crateras. O fundo musical dos grilos deixava-me num clima ainda mais constrangedor, fazendo me sentir indefesa e fraca diante de toda aquela situação. Meus filhos ainda estavam caçando. Rose e Emmet estavam com Alice e Jasper; provavelmente, Alice os convencera em prolongar o acampamento por mais um tempo, sabendo do que ocorrera a noite graças a suas previsões. Edward, por outro lado, deixou-nos na estrada, ao prosseguir a Vancouver quando voltávamos para Forks esta manhã. Com certeza, quis se afastar para nos deixar organizar nossas ideias, especialmente meu marido. Mas me perguntava quanto tempo ainda era precisava para isso. Eu precisava tomar alguma atitude; não poderia apenas aceitar sua decadência.

Respirei fundo, fechei o livro sobre meus joelhos nus e o depositei sobre a mesinha, na pequena sala em nossa suíte. Sai de minha poltrona e me encaminhei para nosso banheiro, totalmente silencioso.

Sorrateiramente, eu o vi no centro de nossa enorme banheira, com o pescoço jogado para atrás, olhos fechados e os cabelos lisos secos. Poderia parecer a qualquer um que pegara no sono. Com certeza estivera horas naquela posição sem ao menos movimentar um centímetro, pensando em sabe-se lá quantas coisas. Sem mostrar o menor interesse com minha presença, o que ratifica ainda mais minha hipótese de concentração, Carlisle apenas deixou-me aproximar e sentar ao lado de sua cabeça do lado de fora da jacuzzi. Distraidamente, comecei a alisar seus cabelos sedosos para trás, como uma mãe faz com o filho. Após alguns minutos assim, desci minhas mãos por seu pescoço, indo até seu peito bem definido. Após horas naquele estado, a água se encontrava fria e as espumas que provavelmente estiveram ali para um banho relaxante eram extintas, deixando o corpo de meu cônjuge totalmente visível e naquele momento vulnerável. Ao meu lado direito, girei no sentido horário um dos registros dourados no chão, fazendo com que a água dali fosse sugada pelo ralo de forma rápida e eficaz.

— Não precisa fazer isso. — ele sussurrou pela primeira vez em horas.

— Essa água está um gelo.

— Isso pouco me importa — respondeu de forma displicente, movendo apenas seus lábios.

Suspirei e tomei coragem.

— Carlisle, não se culpe pelo o que aconteceu. Você não fez nada.

— Eu fiz tudo, Esme. Não entende? Eu tive a ideia de sairmos, fui estúpido o bastante em tentar nos misturarmos com os mortais numa noitada e veja o que aconteceu.

— Amor, você se envolve todos os dias com os humanos, como poderia imaginar que algo poderia dar errado? — trouxe sua cabeça para junto de meu peito.

— Jasper tem razão. Não devemos negar quem somos. Embora eu trabalhe com pessoas, tem coisas que não podermos fazer. Essa pequena brincadeira quase custou nosso segredo várias vezes. O que teria acontecido se fossemos revelados? Como nos livraríamos dos Volturi?

— Mas não fomos! Carlisle, mais de uma vez conseguimos sair ilesos. Ora amor, há quantos anos não fazemos isso? Não escondemos nossa verdadeira condição?

Carlisle hesitou, deixando-me prosseguir.

— Já passamos por situações piores querido, não fique assim.

— E isso custou a vida de Miranda.

Eu mal podia acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa com ele. Geralmente, em quase todos os problemas de família, era Carlisle quem dava a palavra de consolo ou era a razão em forma de homem. Seus conselhos sempre eram os mais sábios e pacientes que ninguém de nossa espécie tinha o dom. Em qualquer problema com nossos filhos ou numa situação difícil com algum paciente, era Carlisle a voz sensata. E assim, naquela circunstância, me assustava vê-lo assim. E pior, eu sentia que parte dessa fragilidade, era por minha culpa. Afinal, era a mim que meu marido queria agradar durante toda a noite.

— Miranda conseguiria o que queria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não lembra? Tudo estava previamente planejado com a tal carta e tal. Era uma questão de tempo para ela voltar a nossas vidas.

— E a carta? Onde será que a guardou?

— Aposto que nunca existiu aquela carta amor. — comentei. — Edward não a encontrou e quem melhor que nosso filho para isso. Além do mais, como Miranda sabia que apareceríamos no Hospital da cidade? Nós, vampiros? Ah, provavelmente ali era o lugar menos provável em te encontrar. Tenho certeza que a história da carta era um golpe.

Fez-se um silencio, mesmo por que a água terminara de ser eliminada da banheira. Após dois minutos, meu marido resmungou.

— Me desculpe. Desculpe-me por tudo nesta noite.

— Shiii... — coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios carnudos e frios. — Não tenho nada a que te desculpar. Apesar de tudo, foi uma noite linda. Pude sentir o quanto você ainda me ama depois de todos esses anos.

— Para toda a eternidade, Esme.

— Então... — dei-lhe um beijo em sua têmpora — dê uma chance a si mesmo. A nós.

Lentamente, me afastei dele, indo até as oito torneiras metálicas em torno da jacuzzi e as abri, fazendo encher a banheira com água quente, cuja fumaça começava a se formar.

— Não me importo com nada disso, Esme. — murmurou.

— Você pode não se importar, mas eu me importo.

Pela primeira vez, Carlisle abriu seus olhos castanhos e me visualizou a sua frente, sobre o piso de mármore e na beirada da banheira. Eu usava minha camisola de seda branca até os joelhos por debaixo do curto penhoar, fazendo um conjunto. Dificilmente eu usava roupas de dormir; apenas quando eu queria ficar sozinha em meu quarto ou quando tinha outras intenções com elas. Sorrindo ardilosamente, desci rapidamente os degraus e fui até o lavabo, pegando cinco dos vidros de sais e sabonetes que Alice me dera há horas atrás, dentro da nécessaire. Voltando para a cabeceira de meu amado, dei a volta em torno da jacuzzi quadrada e fechei todas as torneiras e, de pé mesmo, joguei do alto cada pó dentro da água, esvaziando todos os recipientes e gerando um cheiro misto de ervas e flores, irradiando nossas narinas. Carlisle apenas me observava, esperando o que viria. Ao fita-lo, sorri: com certeza, ele adoraria ter os poderes de Edward ou Alice naquele momento para saber o que viria.

Ao esvaziar o último vidro, joguei-o longe e entrei na banheira, avançando perigosamente para onde meu marido estava, que por sinal já começava a mudar a cor dos olhos com meu simples caminhar. Andei em volta de seu corpo sem encosta-lo, fazendo com que espumas e perfumes aumentassem e se espalhassem pela água. Até o momento que parei a sua frente, com um pé em cada lado de seus joelhos e seus olhos voltados aos meus, porém sem indagar uma pergunta. Ele sabia que eu não responderia.

Com uma comunicação visual interrompivel, lentamente comecei a puxar o passador de meu penhoar para fora de forma lenta e sedutora e, quando terminei, comecei a despir minha peça de roupa; primeiro colocando meus ombros para fora e depois, fazendo a escorregar pelos meus braços até cair na banheira, que estava cheia em ¾ de sua capacidade. Ainda segurando a tira de seda, me aproximei de sua cabeça enrolei a em torno de seus olhos, de forma a improvisar uma venda. Ao me afastar ligeiramente, pude observar com desejo seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido e não pude deixar de reparar num movimento de ereção, visível mesmo através das espumas. Aproximei-me vagamente e pus-me de joelhos em cima de sua virilha, encostando minha calcinha ocasionalmente em seu sexo e deixando molhar minha camisola.

— Esme...

— Shiii, minha vez de te preparar uma surpresa.

Esguia, peguei suas grossas mãos e as levei para a lateral de meu corpo, fazendo que ele sentisse a seda aderida a minha pele e junto a ela, cada curva já visualizada antes. Ao descer, pude sentir o aumento da pressão ao longo do trajeto até quando chegou em minhas nádegas, que receberam pequenas palmadas. Senti que por debaixo da barra de minha saia, suas mãos tentaram entrar, o que me fez rir ao perceber que o velho Carlisle começava a voltar. Mas eu não entregaria o jogo assim tão fácil.

— Ainda não.

E bruscamente, arranquei suas mãos de mim antes que rasgassem minha calcinha, nesse momento molhada pela água e por minha excitação. Carlisle fez um muxoxo com a boca e novamente peguei suas mãos, recolocando na barra de minha camisola sobre minhas coxas. Sem aparentemente entender, conduzi-as para cima, de modo a retirar minha vestimenta, o que foi compreendido rapidamente por meu marido. Sorrindo marotamente, meu parceiro jogou longe o pano e apenas esperou: ele sabia que naquele momento, eu o conduziria, mas ele não sabia até quando. Novamente, peguei suas mãos e dessa vez as fiz deslizar de meu pescoço até os quadris. Ao chegar em meus seios pontudos e redondos, Carlisle demorou um pouco mais, realizando círculos com as polpas dos polegares e pressionando-os, fazendo me suspirar e envergar levemente minha coluna para trás. Suas mãos abriam e fechavam, apertando e soltando, prendendo os mamilos entre os dedos indicadores e médios e dando pequenos beliscões. Senti ondas de prazer percorrendo meu corpo, mas não podia continuar muito mais tempo ali, ainda havia mais a explorar.

Como se voltasse a razão, trouxe novamente suas palmas das mãos para meu abdomem, descendo e indo para minhas nádegas novamente, apertando-as e, como previsto, Carlisle puxou minha calcinha de renda branca para fora, não tardando para seus dedos voltarem a encontrar meus quadris e finalmente direcionarem para a virilha. Sua mão direita entrou sorrateiramente por entre os lábios maiores e suspirei longamente. Carlisle tinha muita habilidade com as mãos, como eu dissera mais cedo para aquela aproveitadora da boate. Pena (para as outras é claro) que só eu conhecia isso. Com a lateral do dedo, meu marido começou um vai e vem lento, contudo ao mesmo tempo sua mão se enterrava ainda mais em meu sexo, até que chegou ao clitóris e com a ponta do dedo começou a massagea-lo lentamente para frente e para trás. Meu peito arfou pesadamente, mas aquilo não podia continuar... volte a razão, Esme, pensei.

— Não...

Afastei novamente suas mãos de minha intimidade e as posicionei em minha cintura, para decepção de Carlisle, que cravou suas mãos em mim com firmeza.

— Deixe-me...

— Não! — disse firmemente ao cortar seu sussurro rouco. — Não se preocupe querido, darei mais coisas para você brincar.

Lentamente, me debrucei sobre sua cabeça e agarrando meu seio direito, levei-o até sua boca, deixando seus lábios roçarem em minha pele, eriçando alguns cabelos em minha nuca. Identificando o que era e com avidez, Carlisle trouxe suas mãos para aquela região de meu corpo e passou a suga-lo como se fosse um bebê faminto. Senti seus dentes e sua língua envolverem meu bico e me morderem repetidamente, como se fossem arrancar um pedaço de mim. Fechei meus olhos e passei a gemer...gemer e aproveitar. Ele fazia aquilo tão e a cada segundo que se passava, sentia minha intimidade cada vez mais úmida e sabia que não era pela água da banheira. Agarrando seu pescoço e minimizando o espaço entre nós, passei a puxar seus cabelos em sua nuca, sentindo cada sorvida que recebia e ocasionalmente roçando minha pele em sua bochecha. Eu sentia minha vagina pegar fogo e não sabia quanto mais tempo podia tolerar com essas provocações das quais eu mesma era autora, mas tinha que ser firme. Senti sua boca descendo em direção ao meu umbigo, lambendo a base de minha curva feminina e encaminhando-se para o caminho proibido conforme eu arqueava meu tronco.

Porém, mais uma vez eu interrompi os planos de meu marido, me afastando dele e jogando minha boca para a base de sua orelha direita e sussurrei com uma voz que só as vampiras conseguiam ter.

—Eu estou tão molhada que posso até sentir minha umidade escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Acho que preciso de algo duro e grande para me satisfazer.

A reação daquelas palavras foi imediata. Carliste mordeu seus próprios lábios e tensionou toda sua musculatura cervical como a uma estátua. Nisso, suas mãos me envolveram em minhas costas e ele se posicionou em cima de mim, fazendo com que boa parte da água fosse jogada para fora.

— Então, não posso deixar você passando por tal necessidade, minha querida.

Entretanto, antes de meu marido tomar qualquer atitude, voltei a virarmos e a ficar sobre seu corpo novamente.

— Posso aguentar, meu amor. — Sem avisos, fui em direção ao seu pescoço e o mordi, fazendo-o gritar de desespero e a ofegar. Rindo pelo meu sucesso, continuei a beija-lo ao longo de seu corpo, descendo e dando liberdade para minha língua explorar seu tórax lentamente, mesmo com sais em seu corpo. Mas tinha outros planos também.

Afastei-me de seu tronco, deixando ainda minhas mãos sobre seus mamilos, contorcendo-os. Segundos depois, pude ver a loucura que Carlisle enfrentava, o que me fez abrir um grande sorriso. Foi então que afastei um pouco as espumas flutuantes sobre sua cintura e observei seu pênis apontando para mim, comprido e inchado, implorando para ser tocado. Como aquela visão e louca para dar prazer a Carlisle, tive uma ideia. Aproximei-me de sua venda e tirei com a boca sobre seus olhos, da mesma forma que minha calcinha fora arrancada. Quando o vi novamente, seus olhos estavam negros como o breu e fez com que eu sentisse uma corrente elétrica percorrendo minha espinha. Se eu fosse humana e solteira, com certeza sairia correndo dali; as feições de Carlisle eram de uma maníaco que me atacaria a qualquer segundo e me possuiria da forma mais grotesca que minha imaginação permitia fazer. Mas eu conhecia muito bem aquela expressão. Sabia que aquilo era realmente estar na presença de um predador perigoso e a presa era eu.

— Você quer me enlouquecer, Esme? — sua voz foi um grunhido do fundo da garganta.

— Não, vamos enlouquecer juntos.

E voltando para suas pernas, mas sem perder o contato visual, me posicionei sobre sua virilha e olhei para baixo. Seu membro ainda latejante e vermelho implorava por uma atuação e, segurando com força no pescoço de meu companheiro, fiz o que fosse esperado: empalei-me em sua masculinidade, deixando com que um grito de surpresa saísse de seus lábios, junto com um gemido de prazer meu. Entretanto, me abaixei até parte de sua extensão, o suficiente para envolver apenas sua cabeça. Carlisle puxou o ar e jogou ferozmente a cabeça para trás, colidindo com o mármore gelado e branco, enquanto que a água movimentou-se ainda mais para longe. Como força em minhas pernas, meu marido colocou suas mãos em meus quadris e forçou para eu descer até o final, mas para sua decepção não o fiz, ao contrário; eu subi interrompendo o caminho bem no limite, antes de me desconectar totalmente de seu corpo. Mais uma vez, desci novamente até o mesmo ponto e voltei, realizando um ato torturante até mesmo para mim, que deveria estar fazendo uma cara súplica.

— Esme, por favor... — a voz baixa dele me excitava ainda mais e não sabia até quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquela provocação. Mas continuei firme...fiz mais uma, duas,três, quatro, cinco, seis...quinze vezes quase perdendo a força em meus músculos. Porém, eu tinha que parar, eu não aguentaria mais com aquela brincadeira que eu mesma dei início e Carlisle ficava cada segundo mais forte que eu, tentando me deixar ser totalmente penetrada. De subido, soltei-me totalmente de seu corpo e me posicionei junto ao seus pés.

— Esme... você...você me enlouquece. Deixe-me controla-la.

Eu ri. Carlisle nunca era autoritário ou agressivo com ninguém, mas vê-lo assim, a ponto de perder o controle, era um dos momentos mais deliciosos que podíamos viver juntos e eu estava disposto a enlouquecê-lo.

— Não querido, eu o controlarei.

E abaixei minha cabeça para dentro d´agua, sentindo as ondas se formarem e chocarem contra as paredes. Próxima de sua virilha e com os olhos bem aberto, contemplei sua ereção novamente e a toquei com a ponta de minha língua. Ouvi um urro como o de um animal ferido por fora d´agua e como a mesma fome que atacava minhas presas na caça, investi contra seu órgão, fazendo todo o seu corpo contrair-se e movimentar ainda mais o espaço. Senti sua ponta contra o céu de minha boca, num formato tão semelhante a um morango, que passei minha língua por toda sua extensão redonda e pontuda, indo em direção a sua base. Ao mesmo tempo, minha mão direito acariciava e puxava seus testículos, ora apertando ora esticando. Contido, não podia deixar de pensar o que acontecia sobre minha cabeça, na superfície. A banheira parecia que estava num maremoto com tanta agitação e espumas, o que não diminuiu minha excitação. Em algumas arremetidas, eu utilizava meus dentes, raspando cada centímetro de seu corpo cilíndrico até sua ponta chegar em minha garganta, outros momento eu utilizava minha língua e meus lábios, pressionando-o e massageando-o, como se eu fosse engoli-lo a qualquer momento. Sorte minha não respirar por debaixo d´água. Podia senti-lo em minha mucosa das bochechas, movimentando-se de um lado a outro, como se fosse um grande pirulito. Até o momento em que senti um pequeno liquido sair discretamente de sua ponta, o que me levou a lamber como aqueles sorvetes que meu pai me comprava nos fins de semana na praça em Columbus. Obviamente, aquilo era muito mais delicioso que sorvetes. Carlisle, que não parava de se contorcer, gritou o bastante alto para eu ouvir de onde estava:

— Esme, pare! Não vou conseguir...

Mas eu não queria que ele conseguisse. Eu queria senti-lo inundar minha boca com seu calor e, pensando nisso, acelerei o ritmo, mesmo que meus ombros fossem segurados para parar. Pena que eu era tão forte que Carlisle e não cedi. Continuando freneticamente, pude perceber uma pequena contração de suas coxas e aumentando ainda mais o ritmo, senti minha boca invadida com seu liquido quente e grosso, passeando por entre meus dentes e eu engolindo obscenamente. Antes de me levantar, não pude me separar de meu brinquedo sem antes dar-lhe alguns beijos em seu orifício.

Levantei meu tronco para fora d´agua e ainda pude ouvir a respiração ofegante de Carlisle, com certeza tentando repor as forças que gastou ao tentar impedir o que ocorrera. Ele estava parecendo um mortal, músculos do peito contraindo rapidamente como se realizasse uma maratona, respiração alta e rápida e seu olhar mais negro que anteriormente. Alias, não pude deixar de reparar que naquelas alturas, a banheira possuía cerca de dez centímetros de água em seu interior enquanto que o resto do chão do banheiro estava coberto por um tapete molhado e eu não duvidaria que tivesse chego ao quarto.

Jogando minha cabeça para atrás e penteando com os dedos minhas madeixas em direção a minha nuca, arqueei meu tronco para a frente. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, senti seu olhar sobre meu corpo molhado e escorregadio, meus seios excitados apontando para o horizonte e provavelmente para sua direção. Provocante, passei minha língua de canto a canto dos meus lábios tentando recolher algum resquício de sua semente e novamente ouvi seu grunhido.

— Você acha que estou satisfeito? — falou entre dentes.

— É obvio que não.

— Que bom que você percebeu isso.

E, antes que eu abrisse meus olhos, Carlisle se levantou rapidamente da jacuzzi e me pegou em seus braços com desespero, atravessando o banheiro inteiro e me jogando de ímpeto na cama, molhando a colcha branca e se sobrepondo a mim, ao colocar seu corpo entre minhas pernas. Nisso, a cama deu um estalo forte como se algo tivesse se desparafusado e colidido com o chão; na verdade, acho que isso aconteceu mesmo, porque senti despencar uns quarenta centimetros e vi também as colunas inferiores do dossel caírem e impactarem-se fortemente com as costas de Carlisle. Este, por outro lado, nem lhes deu atenção, apenas as afastou e continuou a me olhar enfurecido.

— Acho que está na hora de lhe mostrar, Sra. Cullen, que também posso controla-la.

Apenas fechei os olhos e sorri. Eu devia ter imaginado que isso aconteceria. Sabia que ele não se conformaria em ser submisso enquanto eu o dominava; sabia que haveria o troco e ansiava para isso. Com certeza, Carlisle iria me levar ao paraíso a qualquer momento e eu estava pronta para recebe-lo. Ah, ele vai iniciar a vingança com meus seios; ele os adorava. Em várias vezes que fazíamos amor, seja no nosso quarto, na floresta quando saímos para caçar sozinhos, no carro, no seu consultório ou em qualquer outro lugar, meu marido sempre dava uma atenção especial a esses meus atributos físicos. E ele sabia que eu me contorcia inteira com seus toques nessa região tão sensível. Ri comigo mesmo. Sentir aqueles lábios carnudos, seus cabelos lisos e finos roçando meu pescoço e ouvindo os gemidos saindo de sua boca ocupada e hábil, me deixavam ainda mais excitada. Podia sentir minha vulva latejando, a ponto de doer diante do pensamento de Carlisle me acariciar, ainda mais depois da prévia da banheira. Como queria aqueles lábios úmidos em meu tórax, a qualquer momento...foi então que senti, obrigando-me a gritar de surpresa e prazer; não era sua boca em minha pele.

Foi quando meu marido introduziu dois dedos de súbito em minha intimidade, ficando fácil de deslizar e empurrando-os até sua base. Levantei involuntáriamente a perna esquerda, que bateu em sua cabeça, mas não tinha problema. Tinha certeza que nada naquele mundo desconcentraria Carlisle. Eu ofegava a cada investida brusca e fechei minha mão direita em torno de seu pulso, embora ainda não quisesse abrir os olhos e ver a minha volta. Eu forçava seus impulsos até o fundo e, podia jurar, se fosse humana, teria pequenas lesões internas em meu "órgão reprodutor" por tamanha selvageria por ambas as partes.

— Carlisle...

Eu gemia. Minha respiração estava ausente há muito tempo, como se aquilo me importasse. Carlisle apenas acelerava a coreografia e, como eu, sabia que o clímax se aproximava, tendo como fundo musical o ranger initerrupto da cama quebrada.

— Por favor... — minha voz era de uma mulher afônica. Não tinha forças para aguentar muito mais tempo e queria que meu primeiro orgasmo da noite fosse do modo tradicional.

— Lamento, Sra Cullen, mas eu também lhe implorei não? Agora...terá o que merece.

E ainda mais forte e rápido, Carlisle insistiu e logo veio. Senti uma contração forte de meus músculos interiores e íntimos, irradiando para o resto do corpo, fazendo prensar seus dedos em minhas paredes internas. Senti tremer e perder a força, além de soltar o pulso de Carlisle. Era como se eu tivesse ganhado quinhentas toneladas a mais de tão pesada e lenta que estava. Sim, o orgasmo também enfraquecia os vampiros. Era como se não conseguisse me mover de tanta carga elétrica que carregava em meu corpo. Meu marido, porém, continuou com as invasões, dessa vez mais delicado ao ver que atingira meu máximo.

Após uns segundos de parada, vi que ele me fitava agora com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Tinha gestos tão angelicais, tão jovens, que faziam dele um rapaz travesso, cujo pecado era ter feito uma brincadeira de criança. Seus cabelos loiros e lisos balançando sobre sua testa e seus olhos azuis penetrantes reluzindo a luz do luar. Esse era meu Carlisle; alegre, meu companheiro, marido, amigo e amante. Parecia que sua depressão após a noite de sábado passado nunca houvesse existido. Retribui seu sorriso, tornando a respirar novamente, agora mais calma e convicta que não tínhamos terminado. E tinha razão.

Vi um vulto direcionando rapidamente para o meio das minhas pernas e senti algo úmido massageando meu clitóris, ainda rígido. Ora sentia beijos, ora toques suaves. Era uma mistura de sensações que nem me preocupei em diferenciar. A única questão é que poderia ficar a noite inteira com esses joguinhos, entretanto tinha que admitir algo: quando meu querido médico queria torturar alguém, ele conseguia e não sabia até quanto tempo mais poderia manter minha sanidade mental preservada. Minhas mãos pegaram um travesseiro de pena de ganso e simplesmente rasguei, sem nenhum esforço ou dor na consciencia. E gritei de prazer e senti seus lábios formando um semi- sorriso em contato com minha genitália. Daquele jeito que íamos, teria outro orgasmo ali em segundos. Com a fronha remanescente e os pedaços do objeto, enrolei os panos entre meus dedos e o puxei novamente, dessa vez com mais vontade, sem pensar em mais nada que faria. Acho que minha agonia ficou muito evidente, porque Carlisle afastou-se de mim, olhando me ainda com aquele olhos negros e dessa vez não com um sorriso, mas sim sério e compenetrado no que viria a seguir.

— Acho que você já sofreu demais, Sra. Cullen. Vamos para a próxima etapa.

E, posicionando-se sobre mim sem perder o contato visual, abraçou-me com força e me penetrou numa única estocada. A princípio perdi o fôlego, mesmo assim era o que queríamos: prazer mútuo. E Carlisle continuou com os movimentos dessa vez mais delicadamente, indo e vindo, ainda com fácil deslize de tão excitada que estava. A cada aproximação, via-o gemer e sentia nitidamente o cheiro dos sais de banho que seus ombros exalavam, tornando aquilo ainda mais especial. Por mais bruto ou delicado que ele fosse, sempre me daria prazer, diferente das noites infernais que Charles me proporcionava. Meu atual marido tinha o poder muito além da natureza vampirica; era o poder da paz, proteção. Segurança. Enquanto estivesse ao seu lado, nada poderia me prejudicar. E era isso. Tão apaixonado e integro que me perguntava se merecia esse ser ao meu lado. Senti finalmente seus lábios encostando em meu pescoço e descendo até o vale dos seios, deliciando-se ali na região. Beijava-me, mordia-me em meus mamilos a ponto de fazer-me enterrar minhas unhas em seus ombros e arranha-lo sem censura. Se fosse de carne humana, com certeza também teria sangramentos por onde meus dedos passavam. Isso o fazia mordiscar-me mais e a gemer roucamente. Ofeguei novamente, pois sabia que outro clímax se aproximava e dessa vez, nada nos impediria. Enlacei fortemente meus joelhos em torno de seus quadris e murmurei em seu ouvido.

— Dr. Delicia...dr. deli...cia...

Ele riu mais uma vez. O que um estímulo no ego não fazia? Foi então que Carlisle acelerou novamente seus movimentos e eu o pressionei ainda mais. Não existia mais quarto, nem mais nossos filhos, nem mais nada. Tudo estava girando e eu perdi o foco de nosso teto caído da cama em dossel.

— Esme... — falou com muito esforço.

E no instante seguinte, senti um jorro liquido e quente em meu interior, querendo escorregar pelas minhas pernas. Meu peito subia e descia ainda e me deparei com Carlisle apoiando os cotovelos ao lado de meu rosto no colchão. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes ainda, recuperando- nos do que ocorrera. Não havia ninguém mais perfeito que meu marido. Ninguém mais homem, mais vampiro, mais romântico, que mesmo depois de oitenta anos de casados se esforçava para manter a chama do nosso amor aceso e me tratava como uma rainha, independente das obrigações profissionais. Eu sabia que estava acima de tudo.

Saiu de dentro de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, pegando em seguida os lençóis, nos cobrindo e jogando definitivamente as colunas da cama longe, baqueteando no chão e riscando-o. Que bom que as crianças não estavam em casa; aquelas explicações e caras de "eu sei o que vocês fizeram na noite passada" me incomodavam. Contudo, só queria ver como levaríamos uma nova cama para cima sem chamar a atenção ou esconder do Edward e Alice.

Apenas sorri pensando nessas idiotices, chamando atenção do meu companheiro.

— O que foi? — perguntou divertindo-se do desconhecido e aninhando-se em meus braços, de modo a ficarmos frente a frente.

— Nada, apenas tentando imaginar como nossos filhos reagirão ao saber o estrago eu fizemos no quarto e no banheiro. — sorri.

O sorriso de Carlisle foi ainda mais intenso, exibindo seus dentes perfeitos e seu hálito fresco, como se tivesse acabado de escovar os dentes.

— Quando Rose e Emmet quebram a mesa de jantar, ninguém fala nada. E olha que sabemos que nem jantar eles fizeram.

Eu ri. Eu era incorrigível quando o assunto era nossas relações conjugais. Para Carlisle, era tudo muito simples, afinal era o chefe da casa e ninguém poderia contesta-lo em nada. Contudo, como era mulher e tímida, essa exposição era sempre mais difícil, mesmo com o passar dos anos.

— Como quiser, Dr. Delicia.

Depois de horas, Carlisle finalmente soltou uma gargalhada, levando me a rir junto.

—Você também vai me chamar assim?

— Sim. Se aquela piriguete pode, porque eu não posso?

— Você pode tudo, Esme.

E me beijou ternamente, sem luxúria ou pressa. Apenas em sinal de amor, e mais uma vez me trouxe para mais próximo dele, fazendo-me acariciar lentamente seu peitoral.

— Eu te amo — falamos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos bobamente, como dois namorados apaixonados e inocentes.

Permanecemos ali, acolhidos um pelo o outro, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, apenas curtindo o momento e a felicidade de nosso casamento até a manhã seguinte. Esperamos juntos o dia começar com seu eventual céu nublado de Forks e com sua leve luminosidade adentrando o cômodo, lembrando Carlisle de que havia mais um plantão no Hospital a ser iniciado.

* * *

_N/A: Acabou! Sentirei falta dessa fic! Amei escreve-la e devo confessar que gastei um bom tempo pensando em como seria seu desenrolar.  
_

_Há que fique decepcionado com o fim. Tipo, e a Matilde? e a carta? Bem, leitoras, acho q isso é p uma outra fanfic de continuação, rs (suspense). Afinal os embalos de sábado a noite, já acabaram._

_Obrigada mais uma vez a vc, que leu a fic. E quero fazer um agradecimento mto especial a minha amiga Paloma, que sempre me apoiou nessa história e me incentivou a escreve-la._

_Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e peço mais uma vez a opnião de vcs!_

_Bjos e até a próxima,_

_Gude Potter_


End file.
